Somewhere other than Here
by petrynronlover
Summary: Third Story in Nowhere but here series. Bonnie is finally in the place she's always wanted to be, Hogwarts, but things aren't going as great as she hoped. Someone wants to make her life miserable. Someone with Blond hair and Grey eyes.
1. The Letter

**Hey everyone. This is the third installment of the Nowhere but Here series. I hope you all enjoyed the first two stories, Nowhere but here, and the sequel Anywhere but here. The third installment focuses on Ron and Hermione's daughter, Bonnie Weasley. Please enjoy and Review! **

Hermione Granger was in the kitchen cooking her family breakfast thinking about how much her family had changed over the years. Their eldest, Bonnie was now eleven years old and waiting for the day she would get her letter from Hogwarts. She must have sat at the window waiting for the post everyday this summer. Cadence was six years old and was incredibly jealous that Bonnie was getting to go to Hogwarts this year. He constantly sat in his room sulking and complaining to anyone who would listen that it was unfair that he couldn't go to Hogwarts. The twin girls, Allision and Madeline (or Aly and Maddy for short) were now five years old. The two girls seemed to be just like their uncles, Fred and George, and were always getting into mischief and terrorizing their siblings.

A few years later Hermione and Ron welcomed their second set of twins, two boys name David and Evan. They were rambunctious three year olds who when they weren't fighting were more than likely destroying anything in their paths. Lastly there was their youngest, Abbey. They had just celebrated her second birthday and it was obvious that Abbey invited the term terrible twos. She was constantly getting into trouble. Though when she wasn't in time out she had the most inventive imagination and would create the most creative stories impressing everyone around her.

Hermione looked down at her swollen belly. Fantastic number eight was what Hermione and Ron called the soon to be born Weasley. She smiled at the thought of adding another child to their already large family. Ron and Hermione never imagined they would have such a large family but Hermione always said that being an only child left her lonely and she didn't want any of her children to be without a friend.

"Mommy… Mommy!" Abbey called breaking Hermione out of her trance.

"What is it Love?" Hermione asked.

"Baby in your belly?" Abbey asked probably for the 100th time.

The thought of a baby inside of her mom's belly was so foreign to her. She constantly was asking about the baby and how the baby got in her mom's belly. Which Ron would distract her by changing the subject and asking her to tell him one of her stories.

"You want to feel the baby?" Hermione asked smiling at her youngest. Number Eight was very active this morning and Hermione knew Abbey loved feeling her sibling move around in her stomach.

"Baby!" Abbey squealed as she clapped and jumped.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Hermione said laughing a little.

Hermione put Abbeys tinny hand on her stomach. Abbey waited for the tiny kicks that were soon to happen. Abbey squealed in delight when she felt the baby move inside Hermione's stomach. Her face broke out in the biggest grin and she giggled as she felt her sibling move again.

"Baby in there mommy!" Abbey squealed.

"Yes the baby is in there." Hermione replied with a smile.

"When baby coming out?" Abbey questioned

"Not too much longer." Hermione said with a sigh

"I want baby to come out now. Hello you hear me?! Baby you come out now okay?!" Abbey said planting her face near Hermione's stomach.

"The baby will come out when it's ready." Hermione laughed

Abbey sighed, "Okay mommy. Maybe tomorrow my new broder or sister will come out. Mommy I'll be nice sissy and play and teach baby to sing like me and tell her night night stories."

"Well maybe not tomorrow, but soon I promise you will get to do all those fun things." Hermione told her, removing her hand from her stomach.

"Good night baby." Abbey said, kissing Hermione's stomach.

"Now why don't you let Mommy finishes making breakfast and go tell your sisters the story you told me last night" Hermione said giving her a kiss on her forehead before going back to cooking for her family.

"Sissy!" Abbey said running outside, where all the children were playing with their father.

Hermione finished breakfast and set the table. She was just about to announce breakfast when an owl with a look of determination sat a letter on the table and flew off. Hermione picked up the letter and examined it. It was address to Miss. Bonnie Weasley and was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Hermione smiled to herself. She knew Bonnie secretly worried about whether or not she was getting into Hogwarts or not. Ron and Hermione witnessed on several occasions their daughter's power and knew it was only a matter of time before she got the letter that would change her life.

Hermione yelled outside calling everyone to breakfast. Hermione made sure the children and sometimes had to remind her Husband to wash their hands before eating. She sat down and smiled at Ron who gave her a curious look. She motioned for the letter and winked. He gave her a knowing smile back.

"So Bonnie did you check the mail today?" Ron asked his daughter.

"I can't believe it I almost forgot." She said running towards the kitchen counter to look through the mail crossing her fingers that her letter to Hogwarts had finally come.

Bonnie looked at letter addressed to her. After seeing the Hogwarts crest she grinned and tore open the envelope as fast as she could without tearing the actually letter. She read the words she had been waiting to read all her life. She was going to go to Hogwarts.

"I get to go to Hogwarts…"Bonnie said with a glaze look across her face. She looked like she wanted to study every inch of the parchment in front of her.

"What does it say?!" Cadence asked trying to peer over his sister's shoulder to get a look.

Bonnie shrugged him away and read out loud for everyone to here.

_Dear Miss. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the July 31st,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Congratulations love!" Ron smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I can't believe it dad. I've been waiting for forever to go. Mom here's the list of everything I need to get. Do you think we can go today to get my things? Please mom?!" Bonnie said handing her mother the list.

"First-year students will require three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat for day wear…" Hermione said reading aloud from the list.

"There's only one place we're going to get all this, Diagon Alley." Ron said smiling remembering his mother saying the exact statement to him and his siblings.

"Well I guess we can go today, but everyone needs to finish breakfast first and you young lady need to make your bed." Hermione said looking at Bonnie.

"Okay I promise!" Bonnie said scarfing down her breakfast as fast as she could.

"Slow down, you don't want to choke and die before you get to Hogwarts." Cadence said in which Bonnie in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

Bonnie couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley and buy her supplies for school but her siblings didn't share her enthusiasm and were making it very difficult to leave.

"Hurry up!" Bonnie said for the thousandth time.

"Bonnie they aren't going to run out of wands. Let me finish getting the twins ready and then we can go." Ron said smiling at his daughter's eagerness as he tried to get shoes on two three year olds and failing miserably.

"We are never going to get there. This rate I doubt I'll get my things before Cadence graduates from his 7th year!" Bonnie said melodramatically and stomping off into the living room plotting herself down on the couch.

"Someone is anxious." Hermione said while holding a now fully dressed Abbey's hand.

"It's the wand. She can't wait to get her hands on one." Ron said proudly.

It was hard for his family originally to pay for his first wand and he ended up with a hand me down. He was so excited that he and Hermione were financially stable enough to afford new things for their children. Not the most expensive items but still new. He briefly thought of the island and how worn and torn their clothes became and how it wasn't like they could go to a store to get new ones.

"You pouted about not going to Hogwarts the entire year you turned 11. At one point I swore I thought you were going to attempt to swim to Hogwarts" Hermione said remembering a younger Ron who talked about nothing other than Hogwarts that year.

"Well we eventually made it didn't we?" Ron said smiling at his wife.

It was only a few more minutes and the Weasley family was off to Diagon Alley. Hermione never felt comfortable using the Flu with the younger ones since Ron and Hermione would have to go back and forth to travel with them. They decided the best way to make the trip was to go to the Leaky Cauldron entrance instead.

Ron tapped on the bricks with his wand causing the bricks to move to form an archway. It never ceased to amaze Bonnie how magnificent the Wizarding world was. Especially Diagon Alley filled with restaurants and shops, the owl emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor, plus everything she needed for Hogwarts.

"We need to get your robes, Madam Malkin's is over…" Hermione began looking at the list

"Mom, please! Can I get my wand first?! I don't care about the robes just can I get my wand?!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter and knew she wouldn't want to do anything else until she got her wand. Bonnie looked at Ron who nodded and the Weasleys headed to Ollivanders. Walking through the large crowd witches and wizards getting their children items for school.

"Did you know that Mr. Ollivander's ancestors started selling wands in 382 B.C.? Can you think how many thousands of wands their family has created?" Bonnie said practically skipping toward the shop and opening the door only to crash right into someone with blonde hair. Bonnie stumbled backwards almost falling when a pair of hands reach around her waist to stop her.

"I am so sorry…"Bonnie began but after she looked up and saw who she bumped into she quickly backed away.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" Braton sneered brushing himself off as if she had covered him in dirt.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. Ever since they were little Braton and Bonnie never got along. He was constantly teasing her and she was constantly getting back at him. It was a love to hate relationship for both the preteens.

Bonnie walked past him. He wasn't going to get to her today. Not the day she got her letter to Hogwarts. Bonnie looked around the small shop. The shop looked the same as it did for many years. A single solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window, the tiny shop pretty much empty except for a spindly chair in the corner and thousands of narrow boxes containing wands piled up to the ceiling.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked softly

"Hello welcome, welcome, welcome." An old man with white hair said as he climbed down the incredibly high ladder.

"Ahh, Miss Weasley, I wondered when I would be seeing another Weasley bunch. Loyal, strong, and brave, I remember every wand I've ever sold, every single one… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how nice to see you! Yes, yes, yes I remember your visits like it was just yesterday. Vine wood and dragon heartstring, took a few tries to find but that did the trick." Mr. Ollivander said looking at Hermione who nodded a smiled.

"And you Fourteen inches, willow, and a unicorn hair. I always knew those two wands were destined to be together. Mr. Ollivander said.

"Miss Weasley." Ollivander said while hurrying up the ladder in search of something.

"The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore." He recited, much as he had in the past to many students.

"12 inches hazel and a thestral tail hair." He said handing her the wand. Before Bonnie even tried to give it a flick he immediately snatched it from her hands sputtering to himself before going back up the ladder.

"Not right at all… Here we are, Twelve inches, mahogany, and a unicorn hair. Give it a swish for me." Mr. Ollivander said handing her a new wand.

Bonnie quickly gave it a swish a red flame shot through the wand and the stack of papers on Mr. Ollivander's desk burst into flames. Mr. Ollivander jumped, muttering an incantation and quickly extinguished the fire.

"Happens all the time not to fret, not to fret" Mr. Ollivander said with a sigh, taking the wand back and climbing back up the later.

Bonnie never felt so frustrated in her entire life. She must have been the only witch in the world to try so many wands and none of them were the right one for her. Her father had taken her siblings, who were getting restless, outside to explore while Hermione waited patiently for the perfect wand for her daughter.

'I wonder." he said out loud, before retrieving another wand.

"This time I am sure of it." Mr. Ollivander said breathing heavily from going up and down the ladder.

Bonnie looked at her mother and crossed her fingers and gave it swish. What happened next was what Bonnie described later as the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. It was like a surge of magic went up her arm. She felt warmth around her cheeks and it was as if she didn't need Ollivander to tell her, this was her wand.

"That's very curious." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Sorry.. What's curious" Bonnie asked

"I've only made two of these wands in my life time, ten and a quarter inch, willow, swishy, very good for charm work. It's only curious that you would have the brother wand for Lilly Potter's." Ollivander began in which Bonnie smiled thinking about having a brother wand to someone as remarkable as Lilly Potter.

"It's just curious that I just sold the brother wand to James Potter's wand. Eleven inches, mahogany, excellent for transfiguration." Mr. Ollivander said with a significant look.

"Who did you sell it to?" Bonnie asked

"Young, Mr. Malfoy of course." Mr. Ollivander said.

Bonnie stared at him in shock. "Braton?"

**What a great start to the story. I began this story many years ago and as I've grown older my writing has matured. I am attempting to re-write this story not to change the storyline or plot, but to help the story flow better. Improve on my grammar as well as the imagery. I will use a lot of dialogue from the books, especially descriptions of places. So I hope you like the story. Please review as it fuels me to continue this story and make it great. **


	2. Stalker!

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review.**

Bonnie looked at Mr. Ollivander with wide eyes. She hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't thinking that she and Braton would be like Lily and James Potter. Bonnie looked down at her wand and smiled. She was so excited and she absolutely couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts so she could start using her wand. Hermione paid for the wand, and Bonnie and Hermione walked out to find Ron and the kids who were currently staring inside Broomstix at the latest model.

"Dad! It's so amazing!" Cadence said admiring the gold writing on the new model Thunder 1500.

"I bet it goes a million bagillion miles an hour!" Evan said excitedly.

"Alright everyone the day's not over. Let's get a move on and maybe we can get some ice-cream at the end of the day. Only if everyone behaves themselves. That means no running off, no hitting, no breaking anything." Hermione said looking at David and Evan

Hermione looked at the list and the Weasleys headed for Flourish and Blotts. While everyone knew Bonnie wanted a wand she also was excited to start devouring her school books. She was very like Hermione in this matter. She was constantly reading and wanting to know about everything.

They walked into the shop and the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. Bonnie saw books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk, books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. This always made Bonnie curious as to how you would get the information out of the books to read them.

Bonnie quickly went to the nearest shelf and began looking through the books. Her mother went in the large line to the check out so they could order her books and get them delivered. They had a lot of places to go and carrying around heavy books wasn't something anyone wanted to do.

Bonnie walked around wishing she could read everything. There were so many books she doubted if she spent every second reading for the rest of her life she would be able to read everything. She was looking at a particularly interesting copy of Witches and their wands when she saw a flash of blonde hair pass by.

'Merlin, why can't he just disappear? I Wish I could use my wand right now turn him into the ferret junior he is.' Bonnie thought to herself as Braton spotted some friends and walk over to them.

Braton must have heard her thoughts as he spotted her and gave her a sneer while he talked to his friends. His friends were two ugly looking characters that must have been related to Crabbe and Goyle. Pimply faced and greasy hair and one of them looked like he had never been introduced to a shower in his whole life.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away to another shelf of books on the opposite side of the store. Malfoy really got on her nerves sometimes. She remembered how he would tease her in primary school, put gum in her hair, and trip her. She of course invented ways to get him back, super gluing his pants to his chair, switching out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a peanut butter and worm sandwich.

"So we got all your books ordered and they will be sent to the house tonight. I did buy you something while we were here that's not on the list." Hermione said smiling at her daughter and handing her

Bonnie took the book and looked at the Hogwarts crest. She read aloud the title of the book, Hogwarts: a History. She remembered her mother reading from the very same book when she was younger. Bonnie, as she got older would go into the library and read from this very book on several occasions and dream about the day she would get to go Hogwarts.

"I thought you needed you very own copy to take with you." Hermione said smiling as her daughter hugged her and thanked her.

"Alright I think we should get going the twins are trying to find the invisible books on invisibility. I've already had to stop Evan from sneaking into the back storage three times." Ron said while holding his 3 year old son who tried to wiggle from his grasp.

They walked over to Amanuensis Quills and purchased a few quills for Bonnie as well as some new ones for home.

"You can never have enough Quills." Hermione said buying Bonnie a few more than recommended.

After purchasing her Quills they walked over to Potage's Cauldron Shop. It sold all types of cauldrons, displaying them in a stack outside the shop. A little sign that said Cauldrons: All sizes, Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-Stirring, Collapsible… Bonnie walked up to check out with Madam Potage holding her Cauldron- Pewter Size 2, in her arms.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, I guess they let just anyone in here." A voice said beside her.

Bonnie turned around and saw that same grin that had been appearing all day long.

"Merlin, can't you get a life?" Bonnie said

Malfoy winked at her and smirked walking out of the small shop a cauldron in his arms.

'Ooooh I hate that smug face of his.' Bonnie said as she paid for her items and walked out to meet her family.

"Are we almost done?" Maddy asked

"Yeah I want ice-cream!" Aly said.

Hermione looked at Ron. She knew that the younger children were starting to get restless.

"Why don't you and Mommy go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Bonnie and I will finish up with the rest of the shopping and meet you later?" Ron asked knowing his wife could probably use a rest and a snack right about now as well.

"YAAAAY ICE-CREAM!" Abbey squealed grabbing onto Hermione's hand yanking her to get her to start moving towards Florean's.

The little ones followed Hermione leaving Ron and Bonnie to finish up the rest of her shopping. After stopping buy a few more stores to get a few quick items including a telescope, brass scales, and a set of glass phials they finally made it to the last shop of the day, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts?" A squat witch dressed in all mauve asked Bonnie as she walked into the store.

"Yes Madam, first year." Ron said proudly

"Here we go love stand right here for me." Madam Malkin said ushering her to the stool.

While Ron walked to the other side of the shop to look at some dress robes, Bonnie went to step on the stool and groaned. Of course the stool that stood next to her would have that blonde hair and smirk she hated so much standing there.

"Hello Weaslette. I see you've picked up a new habit." Braton said with a big smile on his face.

"Please enlighten me on what my new habit is, ferret boy junior?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Stalking me of course, you don't think I've noticed you following me around like a love sick puppy all day." Braton said

"How dare you! If anything it's you that has been stalking me. Everywhere I go there you are. You're like that annoying ferret that won't stop following me." Bonnie said angrily trying not to make a scene while Madam Malkin measured her for her robes pretending to not listen.

"Face it Weaslette, you're in love with me. You just want to be around me. I can't say that I blame you. I am rich and power and good looking too." Braton said winking at her.

Bonnie made some fake puking sounds.

"The day I am in love with you is the day you know who comes back to life and says he's in love with my uncle Harry." Bonnie said.

"Shh, don't talk about such things. You young ones don't know what it was like living in fear of that man." Madam Malkin scolded Bonnie for even mentioning you know who coming back to life.

Braton laughed at her as her face flushed crimson at being scolded. Never in her life has she detested anyone more than Braton.

"And you, you're done. Your robes will be sent to Malfoy mansion when I am finished with them." Madam Malkin said to Braton as he paid for his robes and left.

"See you later Weaslette." Braton said as he left the store.

"Don't count on it." Bonnie huffed

'He's so arrogant, I hate him so much, I wish I could just… grrrrrrr' Bonnie thought as she finished up at Madam Malkin's and left the store with her dad.

They walked towards Florean's and saw the Weasley crew sitting outside eating their ice-creams happily.

"Ew! Mom, what in the name of Merlin are you eating?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to see her mom eating the strangest looking ice cream cone.

"Yum… ketchup and peanut butter ice cream. Want some love?" Hermione asked as she took another lick of her cone.

"I think we will all pass on that one." Ron said kissing the top of his wife's head before going to order him and Bonnie a normal flavored ice cream cone.

"That's so gross mom." Bonnie said as she sat down next to her mother.

"This little one sure likes it." Hermione said, patting her swollen belly.

"Did you eat gross stuff like this when you were pregnant with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you remember I told you that your father and I were on that island right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"Well… I couldn't get enough of fish and bananas when I was pregnant with you." Hermione said with a reminiscing smile.

"Ok, that's not right." Bonnie said with a grimace.

"I can't remember how many times your father would watch me eating that with a look of disgust on his face." Hermione said laughing.

"I can't blame him there. It sounds disgusting." Bonnie said with a laugh.

The Weasleys made the trip back home. Bonnie ran up to her room to see that almost everything they had bought today was place neatly by her window. She had to have gone through everything probably five times making sure it was all there.

'I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!' Bonnie thought to herself as she popped open her favorite book, Hogwarts: A history and began devouring it.

"Bonnie, what are you still doing up? Come on kiddo lights out." A tired looking Ron walked by his daughter's room hours later. It was a habit of Ron's to wake up in the middle of the night and make sure all his children were asleep in their beds.

"Dad, come on just one more chapter. Please?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Okay, but just one more then I want you in bed. It's four in the morning kiddo." He sighed and smiled. "You are so much like your mother it's scary sometimes." he said sitting next to her.

"Am I really just like her?" Bonnie asked.

"In more ways than you know" Ron said smiling.

"I bet she wasn't scared to go to Hogwarts." Bonnie said.

"Oh she was. She was so nervous because she had never been in the Wizarding world before. She was going into something she had never experienced before. She was scared yes, but she had me and we got through it." Ron said.

"Sometimes I forget that you and mom lived on that island. How did you guys manage for so long?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, first of all, I had to learn to ignore your mother." Ron said with a smirk.

"DAD!" Bonnie said laughing.

"No! I'm serious! Your mother was one annoying young girl, but growing up around her …I fell in love with her. Now, I don't think she's annoying like I did when we were younger." Ron said.

"Do you think that if you guys didn't get stuck on that island that you would be together?" Bonnie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I think that it was destiny for us to get together. So I would have to say yes." Ron said.

Bonnie smiled up at her father. She said goodnight and gave him a kiss on the check and went straight back to Hogwarts: A History. She began wondering if she would fit in at Hogwarts like her parents did. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to go.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter I am attempting to re-write a lot of this story. So if you read a chapter and the next chapter the writing seems way different, it is because I haven't revisited that chapter yet. I am really enjoying working on this story again and actually taking the time to research these places and make sure you're getting a much better read. I will still try to post new chapters while I am editing old ones as well. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. First Years

**Hey everyone here is the third chapter in the third series. I am trying to get as much done as possible. Before that old writers block comes and gets me. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Read and REVIEW.**

Bonnie couldn't sleep at all the night before. She was so excited that she would finally be going to Hogwarts. She had been waiting all her life for this day and she was really excited

Bonnie quickly ate breakfast and brought down her already packed trunk. She had been ready to go five days ago. Bonnie had devoured most of her books already. She just hope that she read enough and wouldn't be to behind. At ten o'clock, the Weasley family flooed over to Kings Cross station. They walked over to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay here we are. Now Bonnie, all you have to do is walk straight through that wall." Hermione said.

"Are you nuts mom?" Bonnie asked, looking at her like she was weird or something.

"Trust me. If you're nervous , I would suggest going at it with a little bit of a run." Hermione said.

Bonnie did as her mother told her and was amazed at what she saw at the other end. She read the Gold writing on the train, The Hogwarts Express. She felt a surge of excitement and nervousness at the same time.

Ron helped Bonnie with her trunk. Once it was safely stowed away on the train, he wished her good luck. Bonnie's parents both said their goodbyes and gave her hugs and kisses. As Bonnie went inside the train, Hermione, who was pregnant and full of raging hormones, was bawling on Ron's shoulder.

"It's alright she'll be back for the holidays. Don't you worry about out little girl." Ron said soothing her by rubbing her back in light circles.

"She's my baby Ron. She's my baby ,and she's all grown up. Going to Hogwarts. I am going to miss her so much." Hermione moaned.

"Hey, hey! Like I said, she'll be back for holidays ,and she promised us she'll write every week." Ron said.

Hermione nodded and left the train station with Ron. She really hoped that Bonnie would have the time of her life at Hogwarts. She knew that she had. She just hoped that her daughter wouldn't get in as much trouble as the so called golden trio did.

On the train, Bonnie moved quickly to find an empty compartment. She was starting to get a little overwhelmed. Kids from her age and older were running around the train finding their own compartments and looking for their friends they hadn't seen during the holidays.

Bonnie found an empty compartment and put her trunk up. She took out her charms book and began reading. It wasn't long before the compartment door slid open and a young girl with straight blonde hair came in.

"You don't mind do you? Everywhere else is full." The girl said.

"No I don't mind at all. Have a seat." Bonnie said. She was excited to meet someone new.

Bonnie's old friend from grammar school had moved to the states and was going to one of there school, so Bonnie didn't know anyone that was going to Hogwarts. She felt alone and was hoping to make friends on the train.

"My name's Cassandra Maguire. Most people call me Casey. What's your name?" Casey asked.

"My name is Bonnie Weasley. Most people just call me Bonnie." Bonnie said.

Casey laughed. "That was funny. So are your family wizards." Casey asked.

"Yes. My Dad's a pureblood. The Weasley family is huge. And my mom was a Muggle-born" Bonnie said.

"What's muggle?" Casey asked with a confused look.

"Oh…that's what us wizarding folk call non-magic people. Are you muggle born?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I am. Came as a big shock to my father when I got my letter. My mom on the other hand knew it all along. She said she could tell. With all the weird things that happened around my house. It's no surprise to us that I was a witch." Casey said.

"That's so cool." Bonnie asked.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters" Casey asked.

"Yeah tons. My mom is pregnant with number eight." Bonnie said.

"Wow eight kids. That includes you right?" Casey asked.

"Yep. First there is me, I am the oldest then there is Cadence he's six now, and then twin girls Allison and Madeline, they are five, and then comes David and Evan, they are three, and then there is Abbey, She's the baby for now. We don't know what sex the other one is yet, so we don't have a name." Bonnie said. "Yeah large family." she added after seeing the look on Casey's face.

"Wow you're so lucky. I wish I had brothers and sisters, I am an only child. It gets pretty boring around my house. I would love to see what a family as big as yours is like. I bet you never get bored." Casey said

"Can't say that I do, but-" Bonnie began when the door opened.

"Do you girls mind if I join you. There's no where else." A young boy with Black messy hair asked.

"Not at all." Bonnie and Casey said at the same time.

"You were saying?" Casey asked Bonnie while the young boy got settled.

"Oh I was just saying that privacy is a little hard in my house. And it's very loud." Bonnie said.

Casey nodded for a second and then directed her attention towards the boy. "So what's your name?"

"Oh I am Trevor Morgan." Trevor said.

"So are you a muggle born or what?" Casey said.

"No my family is all witches and wizards. My family decided to move here from America. So I don't know anyone at all." Trevor admitted.

"You're lying. Well, you know us now, don't you. I am Casey by the way. And the lovely red head over here is Bonnie Weasley. She's has a humongous family." Casey said.

Bonnie could tell that she was going to like Casey. She was outgoing and funny. She was glad that she had made two new friends already and she hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet. The rest of the ride consisted of eating tons of sweets and talking about Hogwarts. It wasn't too long before they all had to change into their robes and get ready to get off the train.

The train came to a stop and every bustled around getting their trunks and getting off the train. The trio stepped out and was blown away by the sight of the castle. They moved out of everyone's way wondering where they had to go when Bonnie heard a voice she recognized.

"First years over here." Hagrid said.

Bonnie quickly moved over to Hagrid and smiled up at him. Casey and Trevor quickly followed her, not wanting to get lost.

"Hagrid!" Bonnie said.

"Why hello Bonnie. I am glad to see that you've gotten here. You've grown up so fast. How's your folks doing?" Hagrid asked.

"There doing alright. Mom's going to have the baby soon. So Dad's getting the nursery finished up and all." Bonnie said.

"Wow another one. From the moment I saw those two I knew they would have a huge family. Runs in the Weasley blood. Well I think all the first years are here so all you first years follow me." Hagrid said.

Bonnie and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid and were put into three boats. Bonnie looked up at the castle in astonishment. Which most first years where doing. Bonnie couldn't believe that at last she was where she always wanted to be.

**Well I think that was a good chapter. I think that it was long enough. I decided to stop there because I didn't want to make this chapter a billion pages long. Which I very well could have kept going. I am going to be starting on the fourth chapter right after this. So don't worry I'll get these chapters out to you all as soon as I get them checked with my beta reader. Thank you all for reading. Please, Please, Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	4. Sorting

**Hey everyone. Well here is the fourth chapter. I've had it done for a while but i was waiting on my beta reader to finish it. When i found that she never got it. Maybe she accidentaly deleted it or i sent it wrong or something. I don'tk now. Anyways here is the fourth chapter i hope you enjoy**

Hermione was currently at home watching the children. Today she was going to baby-sit Neville and Luna's children. She was more than happy to baby-sit for them, because Neville and Luna had done so for them on many occasions.

Neville and Luna had three kids, two girls and a boy. Patience was the oldest. She was close to Cadence's age. She was 4 years old now. Ariel came next she was the spitting image of Neville and was an energetic 3 year old. Then came Neville Junior. Who everyone just called Junior. He was the baby and was 13 months old now.

Neville and Luna dropped off the kids. It was their anniversary they were going to have a nice romantic dinner and a lovely kid free night. Neville planned on giving her a locket that showed all her loved ones.

Patience walked in the room with a dreamy look in her eyes. Everyone always said that she was just like Luna. She had beautiful blonde wavy hair that came to the middle of her back. She had charming blue eyes. As she looked around the house, she spotted Cadence and walked up to him.

"Hi Cadence." She said blushing.

"Hi Patience." Cadience said, continuing to play with his soldiers , not looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" Patience asked.

"Just playing war." Cadience said.

"Oh, Can I tell you something?" Patience asked quietly.

"What?" Cadience asked

"You and I are going to get married." Patience said proudly.

"Eww. No we're not. I don't like girls." Cadience said with disgust. He grabbed his toys and walked away from her.

"Yes we are. One day I am going to marry you Cadience and we will have a big wedding and live happily ever after. Like in Cinderella." Patience called as she followed him through the house

"I don't like girls and I don't like you!" Cadience yelled, going in his room and closing the door in her face.

Patience starting to tear up. She didn't understand. Why did Cadience hate her so much? She knew that they would get married. Why didn't he just believe her? Patience sat on the couch next to Hermione and sniffed loudly to get her attention.

"What's wrong love?" Hermione asked, hugging her to her side.

"Oh, Cadience said he wasn't going to marry me and that he didn't even like me." Patience explained as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh hunny! He's just a little boy and you're just a little girl. Don't worry, he'll come around. And when he does, you'll have him wrapped around your little finger like you do the rest of this family. Come on, wanna help me make dinner?" Hermione asked

"Yes please." Patience said wiping the tears from her cheeks and smiling up at Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie stood on top of the stairs and waited for the professor who would be taking them inside to get sorted. She was waiting patiently and chatting with her new friends when she was interrupted.

"Wow is looks like the Weasel has got herself some friends." Braton sneered.

"What do you want now ferret face?" Bonnie spat, causing a few kids in the group to giggle at the nick name.

"Don't you ever call me that you little weasel." Braton warned in a low tone.

"What you going to do about it?" Trevor interjected, sticking up for his new friend.

" I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything important Mr. Morgan , Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"No ma'am." Both boys said in unison. Guilty looks crossed both their faces.

"Good. Now ,you will be entering the great hall in a moment, and you will be sorted into your houses. For those of you who do not know, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will sit with your assigned house and after the meal prefects will show you to your rooms. Obeying the rules will get you house points, and any rule-breaking will cost you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Understand? Good. Follow me." Professor McGonagall told them.

Bonnie and all the first years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. She had read about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky ,but never dreamed it would look so… magical. She observed all the house tables and the kids and couldn't wait to be sorted. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor like her parents.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit down on this stool. I will place the hat upon your head and the hat will call out your house." Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Savanna" Professor McGonagall called out to the crowd.

Bonnie waited patiently for her name to be called. She was so nervous, she hoped the hat would call out Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall scrunched her nose slightly before calling out the next name. "Malfoy, Braton."

Braton smirked at the crowd and walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall put the hat on top of his head.

"Only one place for a Malfoy. SLYTHERIN." The hat called.

Bonnie watched as Malfoy walked down. She knew he would be in Slytherin. Just thinking about him made her blood boil. Malfoy looked at Bonnie and smirked at her., which only made Bonnie go red with anger.

"Maguire, Cassandra"

Casey looked at Bonnie and gulped. Bonnie just gave her a thumps up. Casey walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Mmmmm… I see. Very interesting mind you have young lady. Very strong willed I see. I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR." The hat called out.

Casey jumped up off the stool with a grin and went to the house with the most clapping people. She sat down near another first year that was sorted into Gryffindor. Bonnie waited patiently wondering what house Trevor would be in. She hoped that he was in Gryffindor as well.

"Morgan, Trevor."

Trevor walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. It seemed to everyone that the hat was taking longer with Trevor then it had with anyone else.

"You young sir are very difficult to read. You will be very talented I can already tell. Brilliant mind, that you have, Courage yes, I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR." The hat finally called out.

Trevor relaxed and sat down next to Casey. The only bad part about being a Weasley for Bonnie was that you were always the last one to do things. She waited for her turn and soon it was her chance.

"Weasley, Bonnie." Professor McGonagall called at long last.

Bonnie looked up at the stool. She nervously walked up to it and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on top of her head.

"Another Weasley I see , and many more to come I presume. Ah well only one place to put the brave Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!

Bonnie sat still for a moment before what the hat said had sunk in. She smiled widely and jumped off the stool, running over to her friends. She was so glad that she had gotten into Gryffindor. She would be living in a world exactly like her parents had lived in. Bonnie smiled with pride before tucking into her meal which had appeared before her eyes.

**Well how was that? I hoppe you enjoyed it. Please review review I LOVE REVIEWS.**


	5. Professors Malfoy and Rivers

Chapter 5 

**Okay so everyone I have a little deal for you all. Lately I have been working on a website dedicated to the Nowhere but Here series. On this website there will be pictures from scenes in all three stories. The website will also have tons of games and a place to chat with other fans of the Nowhere but here series. If I get a total of 1000 reviews from my three stories . I will show this website. And the person who has reviewed to my stories the most will get to see it first. So I suggest going to the other stories and reviewing each chapter. If you haven't already. You don't have to re-read the chapters, just go down and review to them. Let the Reviewing BEGIN.**

"You would do best to sit your arses down and shut up. Five points from Gryffindor for being late." Professor Malfoy spat

"But-" Cassandra began

"Another five points for not shutting up. Now sit down." he drawled

"This class is designed to teach you the most powerful potions. If you have the brains that is." Professor Malfoy said looking at the Gryffindor.

Bonnie felt as though the teacher was looking at her for some reason. Bonnie couldn't believe her horrible luck. She had no idea that Braton's Father was the potions master. She now knew where Braton got his attitude.

"Like father like son." Bonnie whispered angrily to herself.

"Ahh…another weasel. Do you have something to say?"

Bonnie looked up at her teacher, shocked at his tone. "No sir, I didn't say anything."

"Five points for lying you little Weasel. Now, it would be a good idea for you all to shut your little traps unless you are spoken to by me. Punishment for speaking out of turn will be severe. Understand?" Professor Malfoy asked menacingly.

"Yes Professor Malfoy." The class replied in unison.

Bonnie put her head down. She was so embarrassed. So far Gryffindor had negative 15 points and it was only the first day. Bonnie couldn't believe that five of the points were because of her. The class went on and Professor Malfoy took more points away from the Gryfindor's and rewarded points to Slytherin.

"Mostly to his precious little boy." Bonnie thought.

"What a greasy scum ball! I mean what's up his arse? What's he got against Gryffindor?" Casey asked, completely outraged after leaving her first potions class.

"Casey don't curse." Bonnie quietly replied.

"Sorry Bonnie, but hello! I wasn't late!".

" I know you weren't. Now don't worry about it Casey. My dad said that Professor Malfoy is just a big ferret." Bonnie said with a smirk. She began to tell the story of when Malfoy tried to cast a spell on her uncle behind his back and ended up being turned into a fluffy white ferret.

"That is too funny!" Trevor laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"At least your parents didn't have to deal with two Malfoy's at this school." Casey grumbled

"Yah I know. I don't know if Ferret Senior of Ferret Junior is worse." Bonnie said.

The Trio walked into their next class which happened to be Charms where Professor Rivers was waiting. He was a good looking man, probably in his late twenties. Bonnie knew she was going to like Charms. During her summer reading she had really taken to the subject.

"Good morning everyone! Please take a seat." Professor Rivers called cheerfully.

"I hope you all are as excited as I am about the new school year starting. So much time so little to learn. Wait reverse that." He corrected himself with a charming smile.

A few students snickered at this, most of them boys, for the girls were much too busy whispering to one another, giggling and swooning over their gorgeous professor.

"Your first year in this class you will be learning the basic spells for charms. If you read your summer reading, as I hope you have, you might have learned that it is important to both speak the incantation correctly and clearly and have the proper wand movements. Wands at the ready class."

Bonnie was so excited to learn her first spell. Everyone seemed to be as excited as she was as they all scrambled to retrieve their wands. Professor Rivers looked on with amusement. He always loved the first day for first years. They were always so eager to learn.

"Okay now everyone you will move your wands in a swish and flick pattern for the windgardium leviosa spell. Now everyone, copy my wand movements, not the words. Now give it a swish and flick." Professor Rivers instructed them.

Bonnie copied the movements the professor made with his wand perfectly. Professor Rivers went around the class, correcting the students on their wand movements. He came over to the trio and watched them do the movements.

"Very good Ms. Weasley. Ms. Maguire its not a swishy flickity flick. Just a swish and a flick." Professor Rivers explained to Casey, showing her one more time.

"All right class now that we've all gotten the movements right, it is time to pronounce the incantation. Everyone put your wands down for a few minutes. I don't want anyone blowing anything up- especially themselves or another student. Repeat after me. Windgardium Leviosa." Professor Rivers said.

"Windgardium Leviosa." The class repeated, practically at a whisper.

"Come now! I barely heard that! Again everyone, and lets give it a little volume this time." Professor Rivers joked.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" The class repeated louder.

"Oh dear…oh my. I am afraid I might be deaf. I didn't here what you all said. Now again and this time blow me a way." Professor Rivers spoke energetically

"WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The class called as loud as they could.

Professor Rivers pretended to fall over his desk. He stood up and dusted himself off and gave a huge grin. Everyone burst into laughter.

THHHAAT'S BETTER! YOU GUYS ARE NATURALS." Professor Rivers yelled over the laughter.

" Alright now everyone, quiet down. Your first assignment is to practice this spell. I want to see these feathers floating all around my head."

"What Feathers?" A boy in Hufflepuff asked.

"The feathers in front of you." Professor Rivers replied

"But there are no feathers" Another student replied. Professor Rivers only smirked and motioned for them to look at their desks.

Everyone looked down in awe, for everyone had a feather appear right in front of them.

The class began the task. Bonnie and Trevor looked at their feathers and said the incantation. Â They watched in amazement as their feathers levitated in the air.

"Ten points to Ms. Weasley and Mr. Morgan of Gryffindor for being the first ones to get their fathers to levitate!" Professor Rivers announced to the class proudly.

BANG!

One kid had exploded his feather instead of levitating it. His face was covered in soot and his eyebrows and eye lashes were burnt off.

"Mr. Finnegan, I hope you are all right." Professor Rivers asked rushing to his side and casting a quick cleaning charm on the boy.

"Don't worry. Me father did the same thing. Told me once." Daren Finnegan said.

"Like father like son I would say. Well I think that is all for this class today. Class dismissed." Professor Rivers said.

"Wow that class is so awesome, and Professor Rivers is hot!" Casey said, staring off down the hallway, obviously daydreaming.

"Casey he's our Professor." Bonnie said, noticing that Trevor had a frown on his face.

"So? That doesn't mean he can't be hot." Casey protested.

"So what class do we have next?" Trevor asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh. History of Magic. My dad says it's the most boring class ever, but my mom says its interesting." Bonnie said.

"I think I'd go with your dad on this one." Casey said looking at the previous class exiting the room. Each of them looked like they had just woken up from a nap.

"Oh well. I guess every class can't be as fun as Professor Rivers' class." Trevor sighed.

"Well I guess I could use a nap." Casey said as they sat down.

"Don't go to sleep! You need to know this stuff." Bonnie nagged.

"Whatever." Casey said, yawning widely.

The first day in class was definitely an interesting one. Going from horrible to fun to boring defiantly was a change. Bonnie could tell she would like Hogwarts a lot.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review Review I LOVE REVIEWS. Remember the deal. And if anyone wants to contribute their own fan art please Send me an email at and let me know. Thanks again for reading and Let the REVIEWING BEGIN.**


	6. Whiskey

Chapter 6 

**For all you people who have been wanting to see a little Granger family added into the story here it is for you all. I hope you enjoy it Please read the authors note at the bottom. Sorry it took so long to update. On with the reading!.**

"Come on sweetie, don't you want to see Grandma and Grandpa Granger?" Ron soothingly asked his daughter Abbey, who was trying to get away.

"Of course daddy." Abbey said between grunts.

"Well then we need to get dressed!" Ron said, trying not to get frustrated with her.

Abbey squealed as she finally broke free and ran out of the room laughing. Ron got up and sighed exasperatedly/ The little girl was never one to want to get ready. It usually took half and hour to get her ready to go anywhere.

"ABBEY CHRISTINA WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!!!" Ron roared at her.

Abbey's little feet skidded down the hallway as she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and faced Ron, her face paling and a look of complete innocence on her face. Ron gave her a look and immediately, her bottom lip tuned into a pout and tears began to brim at her eyes. Abbey didn't like to be yelled at. She soon started to cry ,and walked back into the room sobbing as hard as she could.

"Now young lady didn't we have a talk about this?" Ron said softly, but stern.

Abbey responded with a sob.

"If you want to be treated like a big girl Abbey you need to start acting like one. Do you see your sisters running away from me?"

Abbey hiccupped and inhaled deeply in response.

Your punishment is to apologize and you will not be permitted to fly on your broom tomorrow or use the WWN.."

"I'm sorry daddy!" Abbey said throwing her arms around Ron and crying onto his shoulder.

Ron sighed. He didn't like to be the one to punish the kids. His heart broke every time they gave him the look he was receiving from Abbey at that moment. That's why he usually made Hermione punish them.

"Everything okay in here?" Hermione asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Someone didn't respect daddy when he was trying to get her ready." Ron said, giving Abbey a significant look.

"Oh I see. What did daddy do?" Hermione asked Abbey.

"Daddy said I couldn't fly on broom or listen to the Wizarding Wireless Network tomorrow." she replied between sniffles.

"Alright then young lady. Are you ready to go visit your grandma and grandpa? I bet they will be happy to see you. Why don't you dry your tears and then we can get going, alright?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay mommy." Abbey said wiping her face. She jumped up and went downstairs to join her brothers and sisters.

"So how's my wonderful wife doing this morning?" Ron said, putting his arms around her and kissing her on the lips.

"Mm good. This little one is doing good too." Hermione said.

"Good to know. Are we all ready to go?" Ron asked, taking her hand and heading downstairs.

"Yep. Alright everyone you know what to do." Hermione called to her 'troops.'

Ron pulled out a piece of paper and everyone put a finger on it. Ron held on to little Abbey and the bigger kids helped out the little ones. They all felt the common pull at the navel and landed in the Grangers living room.

"Mom ,Dad? We are here." Hermione called out to her parents.

A middle-aged woman poked her head out of the kitchen door way and smiled. "Ooooooooooohhh! Jason they are here!" Heather Granger said, calling up the stairs to her husband..

"Yes I know dear I can hear." Jason Granger said, coming down the stairs chuckling slightly. He followed his wife (and the noise) into the living room.

"Gampa, Gampa!!" Abbey squealed as she ran to her Grandfather.

"Oh!! How's my little angel doing today?" Jason Granger asked, picking up Abbey and giving her a big hug and twirling her around as she squealed once again with delight.

"Abbey bad. Daddy say no boom." Abbey announced sadly, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh I see. Well, are you going to be a good girl for daddy now?" Jason asked his granddaughter.

"Yes."

"That's my sweet angel." Jason replied, hugging her one last time and kissing her forehead before putting her down.

They all had their greatings. Jason and Heather were ecstatic to have their grandchildren over. Merlin knew that they definitely had a lot of grandchildren from Ron and Hermione and not nearly enough time spent with them.

"So how are my little Brother and sister doing?" Hermione asked as she walked away from her children.

"Oh very well. Heidi's almost finishing up at Harvard. I cant believe we are going to have lawyer in the family. You father doesn't want to think about it ,but his little girl might be the next one to be married. She writes of a sweet American boy who has stolen her heart." Heather said.

"I'll steal his heart alright. I'll rip it out if he even thinks of hurting my baby." Jason said, making threatening gestures as he spoke.

Ron chuckled at this. He remembered when he was first getting to know the Grangers.

FLASH BACK

Ron, Hermione and Bonnie were on their way over to have Christmas with Hermione's parents. Ron was nervous and he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. And that was what scared him most about Hermione's family. He hadn't known them long and never really knew how to prepare for it. He met her parents once. Her mom was nice but her dad…he didn't know If he was just kidding or not ,but he said that he would murder Ron if he ever hurt his baby girl.

"Hey mom!" Hermione said, greeting her mother a huge hug.

"Oh darling! It's so great to see you. We've missed you. You look kind of pale… are you feeling alright?" Heather Granger asked.

"Yeah just a little cold. Nothing to worry about." Hermione said with a smile.. On the island she had really missed her mother's worrying.

"Well come into the kitchen. We have so much to talk about and not nearly enough time!"

Hermione smiled, taking the baby from Ron and following her mother into the kitchen.

Heather sighed as she took her granddaughter from Hermione. They left the room and went into the kitchen chatting non-stop about the beautiful baby girl.

Ron was now left standing in the middle of the living room with Jason. He had no idea what to say so he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Jason looked at Ron with a little bit of loathing in his eyes. Ron was scared.

"So Ronald." Even the way Jason said his name scared him. "What are you doing with yourself? What do you plan on doing in life?"

"Oh well sir," Ron said, his voice wavering with each word. Clearing his throat, he began again. "I am just finishing up school and then I plan to be an Auror. That's like a muggle policeman here."

"Have a seat Ronald."

Ron sat down nervously. Jason pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and two shot glasses. Ron looked at him quizzically, not knowing what Jason had in store for him.

"You ever had Whiskey boy?" Jason asked, pouring some into the glasses.

"No sir."

"Well my boy, we will find out what separates a man from a boy. Drink up."

Jason picked up his glass and motioned for Ron to do the same. Grabbing his class, Ron clinked his glass against Jason's and together they downed it in one shot. The icy liquid burned as in ran down his throat. Ron regretted it immediately for two reasons: one, Hermione was going to kill him. Two, he had started to cough like mad and couldn't stop himself now.

"Ha ha my boy! Lets see if you can hold your liquor. Any man who can drink more than the father is okay by me." Jason said with a smirk.

The shots continued. There seemed to be a some what of a contest between the two men. Ron was trying to prove himself to Hermione as well as her father, and Jason trying was trying to out do the younger man. By the time the women came back in, both men were completely wasted..

"HEhehe Hhhhhhermione I wwuvv you. hiccup" Ron said, taking another shot and nearly falling off the chair. This caused Jason to fall into a fit of laugher and he slid off the side of his chair, onto the floor. Both men looked at one another before erupting into giggles once more..

"JASON GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU GET OUR SON-IN-LAW DRUNK!!" Heather Granger bellowed. Bonnie awoke from her sleep with a scream and began to cry loudly.

"Ccome on snuckums! It was fun. Boy beat me fare an' square." Jason said, slurring most of what he said together.

"Ronald we are going home now." Hermione ordered, totally embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Hermione dear I am so sorry." Heather said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Its not dads fault. Ron could have said no anytime." she replied, directing the sentence at her husband.

"Well you take care." Heather said giving her daughter and granddaughter a hug goodbye. Bonnie had calmed down a little, but was still crying/

Hermione helped her husband over to the portkey and went home. She scolded Ron for being so stupid and helped him up the stairs to bed after she had put Bonnie down for her nap. Ron lazily slid into the covers and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

END OF FLASH BACK.

Ron laughed at the memory. He was lucky that Hermione didn't divorce him and then kill him the next morning. He was thankfully in her father's good books after that. To this day Jason found it as an amusing conversation and this always caused Ron to go red.

"And your brother, well he's just starting college here. Doesnt have a clue what he wants to be. Or what line of work he wants to go in. You know what i mean. Wizard or as your say Muggle." Heather Granger said, still droning on about her children.

"Well Im glad they are doing alright." Hermione said with a smile.

"I cant believe how my grandchildren have grown. It seems like only yesterday the little Abbey was brought into this world." Heather said watching her grandchildren playing outside.

"I know. When Bonnie went to school, I cried all day. My little girl is growing up way too fast." Hermione said with a sad smile.

They always do. Treasure it Hermione. You get the chance I didn't. You came back to us all grown up. All those years lost. Its heartbreaking to know that you might never see your daughter again." Heather Granger said, letting a few tears fall.

Hermione sighed and let a few tears of her own fall as she hugged her mother closely. "I will mom, I will."

**Well everyone how was that? I didn't really know how to end it, but I felt that I didn't know what else to put. Some of my reviewers were saying that they wanted to see a little of the granger family I hope that filled up the appetite for yeah. Oh and IF ANYONE WANTS TO DRAW PICTURES OF THE SCENES FROM THE STORYS FOR THE SITE EMAIL ASAP. My friend who is an awesome artist just recently told me that she couldn't do it anymore. So I have no one to draw the pictures for me. So please let me know. Thanks for reviewing and please please please review review review**.


	7. Braton's Gift

Chapter 7 

**ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS!!!!! If you would like to draw pictures for the Nowhere But Here series, Please please please please please please email me. I had a friend who I was going to have do it ,but she backed out. Now I have no one to draw my scenes so if you know anyone or if you can do it please please please email me. . So please Please email me.**

"So is everything all set then?" Trevor's mother asked Dumbledore as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Not a problem Madame, but I may say that if this interferes with his studies I would suggest him ending it." Dumbledore said.

"Well don't you worry about that. He'll get straight O's, that's for sure. Wont you Trevor?" Mrs. Morgan said, spotting a young girl coming towards them

"Yes mom." Trevor said quickly and started heading over to his friends. He stopped once he got to his friends, turning to wave good bye to his mom.

"Its not easy to run a double life, even for an adult let alone a child." Dumbledore said.

"I know ,but he was so set on doing it. I knew that it would break his heart if I made him stop." Mrs. Morgan said smiling at her son.

"We will keep in touch. Good day Mrs. Morgan." Professor Dumbledore said, showing Mrs. Morgan out.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing. Just my overprotective mother making sure I am all set here. Really annoying if you ask me." Trevor said, waving it off.

The trio sat down in there favourite chairs by the fire after they entered the common room. Bonnie looked at Trevor suspiciously. Something didn't sound right about his mother coming here, but if he didn't want to tell them what was really happening, that was his business. Bonnie just hoped that Casey wouldn't figure out anything. She knew that Casey would try to beat it out of him.

" I cant believe our first week at Hogwarts is over. I hope I made a good impression. You can never make another first impression again." Bonnie said wringing her hands nervously.

"I wonder if Daren's eyebrows will grow back soon." Casey said lazily, while Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What should we do today? I am so bored." Trevor said stretching out on the couch and resting the back of his head on his hands.

"I don't know." Bonnie said groaning.

"Ooh I have an idea." Casey said, jumping from her chair in excitement

"Well what is it." Trevor said sitting up interested.

"We could pull a little prank on Ferret Junior." Casey said with a devious smile.

"Uh I don't think so… I mean we would be breaking school rules." Bonnie replied

"Come on Bonnie! Don't you think it would be awesome to get him back for the way he's treated

you in pre school and now here?" Casey asked

"I know ,but what if we get caught?" Bonnie asked

"Oh be quiet! Of course we wont get caught! Here's what we are going to do." Casey said, and immediately began explaining the plan.

"Casey you're a genius." Trevor said after listening to what she had to say

"I know." Casey said blushing.

"Come on you guys. Lets go before lunches over." Bonnie said.

The trio made a stop to get something before heading down to the great hall for lunch. While

Trevor and Casey went to sit down, Bonnie walked over to Braton.

"Oi, Malfoy. I wish to speak with you." Bonnie said while standing up straight.

"Ah you guys, the little Weaslette is about to tell me what we all already know." Malfoy said.

"And what's that Ferret." Bonnie asked

"Oh, that you're in love with me and you just want to come over to lay one on me." Malfoy said standing up.

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked, slipping something into his drink completely unbeknownst to him.

"Yepp." Braton said.

Bonnie walked around the table so she was directly in front of him. Standing mere inches from his face, she leaned in and whispered in his ear "In your dreams ferret. I came to deliver you a gift." and with that, she kicked him in the groin. Braton wailed, and bent over in pain while Bonnie sauntered off, a smile on her face.

"That wasn't a part of the plan but I liked the addition." Casey said laughing as Bonnie sat between her and Trevor.

Braton eventually sat back down, glaring at the Weasley girl. Braton promised himself that he would get her back for that. He pick up his glass and drank the rest down, still glaring at the Weasley girl. Suddenly he felt something weird happen. He looked down at his hands and noticed that there was white fur on the them. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

"What in the name of Merlin…Braton you're covered in fur!." Patricia Goyle exclaimed

The entire great hall turned to see what was going on. The next thing they knew, they were staring at a giant ferret. The great hall burst into laughter and Braton ran out the Great hall on all fours.

He had a feeling he knew who did this to him, and she was definitely going to pay.

What had happened in the great hall was the topic of discussion for the rest of the day. No one suspected that the trio had anything to do with it. Bonnie was happy they had gotten away with it. She had to admit the whole breaking the rules was a little fun. Especially when it was to hurt Braton.

"That was so awesome." Casey said later on in the common room.

"I know! The look on his face when he started to change was priceless." Bonnie said laughing. She picked up a copy of the daily prophet that had been tossed on the table by the fireplace and got comfortable in her chair.

"Anything interesting?" Casey asked.

"Nope, not really. Same old same old. You know, those crazy old people who think they are death eaters and you know who is still alive. You would think that after all these years they would give up." Bonnie said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Casey said.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot that you don't know about You-know-who." Bonnie said.

"Who are you talking about and why do you call him you-know-who?" Casey asked.

"Well because he was this terrible person and many people were afraid to say his name so they all called him you know who. What his followers called him was Lord Voldemort." Bonnie said which caused some people to look there way.

"I think its stupid for anyone to be afraid of a name." Casey said.

"Well people were. He was a terrible person, hell, he wasn't even a person. He was a beast." Trevor said with a look of disgust.

"Thank god my uncle Harry killed him." Bonnie said.

"Your uncle killed him? He didn't go to prison or anything?" Casey asked

"No. The Wizarding world thanked him. Gave him an award and everything. He doesn't like to talk about it though. He says that was in the past and now the future is all that matters now." Bonnie said.

"That is so cool." Casey said.

Casey had grown up in the muggle world, which, in the Wizarding world, was somewhat of a disadvantage. The normal things every day witches and wizards did was completely foreign to her.

It was something she would work on, but she always liked a challenge. Of course, that didn't include homework.

**Hey everyone I am sorry that I have updated in a while. I just have had writers block like crazy. I started this chapter like 5 times I had no clue what to put in it. I know its really short , but hey at least its something. Oh and hey if you have any talent with drawing or panting please email me.**

**Thanks for reading now review review review!!**


	8. Only Child

**Hey everyone. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Its starting to show more of what Casey's family is really like. Poor girl… Well anyways I hope you all enjoy reading this wonderful , but short chapter. Please read and, more importantly, REVIEW. Remember 1000 reviews for the 3 stories and ill put out that web site.**

Mrs. Hermione Weasley wasn't happy at all. Her doctor had put her on bed rest since she was close to her due date Dec 23. All she knew was that her feet were swollen, her back was sore , and she was humongous all over. She was tired of being on bed rest, and today was the day that Bonnie was coming home for Christmas break. She was desperate for a day out, but Ron was making sure that she didn't move a finger.

"Ron I haven't seen my daughter in months. If you don't let me go to the train station with you ill kill you." Hermione told Ron calmly, yet menacingly

"Alright Hermione. I don't have a death wish, so if you want to go that badly I don't see the harm in a little walking.." Ron said giving up arguing with his wife. They'd been at it for the past half an hour.

Ron left to fix breakfast for the kids and help them get ready to pick up Bonnie. It would have been easier to just leave them with a babysitter while they got her, but they had all insisted, or rather whined, about wanting to go. Ron really valued his ears, so he gave in and was now faced with the task of getting them all ready.

"They are all stubborn like their mother." Ron thought while finishing dressing little Abbey.

"Your in my seat Cadience!" Maddy whined

"I always sit here Madeline" Cadience whined back.

"No! I always sit next to Alley and you sit next to David and Evan." Maddy argued.

"I AM sitting next to them." Cadience replied defiantly

"Well you all moved on me." Maddy pouted.

"Madeline just sit next to Alley please." Hermione ordered

"But mom!!" Maddy whined

"Listen to your mother Madeline." Ron stated firmly

Maddy didn't dare cross her father, so instead she pouted "Yes sir." and stomped her way to the back.

"Are we all set?" Hermione asked.

"Yep I think we are." Ron said pulling out of their muggle-style garage and turning onto the road.

"I can't wait to see sissy." Abbey said excitedly.

"I bet she cant wait to see you all." Ron laughed

"I miss her so much…I wish I could go to school with her." Abbey sighed sadly.

"I know sweetie." Hermione said.

The chatter in the car continued on, drifting from random subject to random subject. Ron and Hermione enjoyed times like these; it was just a nice family discussion and, for once, it was devoid of screaming.

"Okay kids we're here." Ron said after 45 minutes of driving and about 25 restroom stops.

"Yippee sissy here I come." Abbey said, jumping out of the car.

"I cant wait to get home. Its kinda funny when I'm home, all my brothers and sisters drive me crazy, but I still missed them like mad. I bet they are all going to be there waiting for me when I get off. They would be really mad if they couldn't come." Bonnie said with a chuckle. They were onboard the Hogwarts Express, and the snowy scenery was passing them by at a rapid pace.

"Cool! I get to see what a big family looks like. All that's coming to pick me up is my dad. My moms at work." Casey said sadly.

"I got two older brothers they live back in the States." Trevor said.

"You know you guys can come over anytime you want. My mother always says the more the merrier. Of course I guess that's why there is seven soon to be eight of us." Bonnie said with a laugh

"Oh that reminds me when is your mom going to have the baby?" Trevor asked.

"Any day now. I cant wait to find out what it is. I mean if I was my mom, I would want to know."

"You know I probably will visit. My parents go out a lot. Its really lonely being the only child." Casey said, looking at the floor.

"I know what you mean. Now that its just me and my Mom, its like there's no one to hang out with or bother." Trevor said.

"Hey! The train's stopped." Bonnie said, jumping from her seat.

The trio gathered their stuff and made their way onto the platform. Bonnie could see her family a mile away. She waved to them and she could see little Abbey making a run towards her. Bonnie laughed and ran towards her little sister, and felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes. When Abbey got close enough, she launched herself at her sister and Bonnie spun her around, both of them laughing loudly. She couldn't believe how much she missed her family.

"I missed you so much sissy." Abbey said, clinging onto her big sister.

"I missed you too Abbey." Bonnie said while the rest of her family made their way over.

Casey stood back and watched in slight jealousy. She wished she had a family like that, but she didn't. Casey looked around for her Dad. No sign of him.

"Oh well seems dear old dad forgot me again. I guess I'm taking the cab again." Casey sighed, visibly upset.

"Hey Casey come here." Bonnie yelled for her.

Casey put on a forced smile and walked over to Bonnie and her family. "Hey."

"Where's your dad?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Oh… I guess he was busy or something." Casey said, trying to hide her disappointment

"Too busy for his own daughter?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"I guess." Casey said trying to shrug It off like it was nothing. Bonnie, however, could see right through it and knew that Casey was really hurt.

"Mom , dad would it be okay if Casey came over tonight?" Bonnie asked her parents.

"Sure. Do we get to meet this lovely young lady first." Ron said jokingly bowing down to Casey. This caused Casey to giggle

"Cassandra McGuire at your service. I prefer to be called Casey." she said shaking Ron's hand

"Well its very nice to met you Casey. We would love to have you over." Hermione said, smiling down at the young girl.

"Alright troops! To the Weasley mobile!" Ron called playfully.

"Daddy we're not troops silly! We kids." Ally said laughing

"I am very mistaken I am sorry my lovely lady." Ron said with a smirk.

"Daddy your so silly." Maddie said, while Ron picked her up.

"That's right. Your dear old dad is very silly." Ron said.

Casey looked at how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were with their kids. Casey secretly wished that her parents were like that with her.

Casey sighed and let a solitary tear fall down her cheek as she thought to herself, "So this is what a family is supposed to be like."

**Hey everyone I know its another short chapter. As you know some months have gone by in Hogwarts. Already its Christmas break. I am planning on moving them along in the years very quickly. The drama starts in the later years of Hogwarts. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember I am still looking for an artist to do drawings of scenes from this series. If you want to help let me know. I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday. I know I will. Thanks for reading now review. Review. REVIEW!**


	9. Shut up and Drive

**Well everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter goes a little bit more into Casey's home life, and how it effected here. Well read on**

Everyone piled into the car and Casey was amazed at how ten people could fit into one car. She guess that was one perk of living in the Wizarding World. Casey was so excited to be hanging out with a real family. She watched as they interacted with each other, then noticed the boy sitting next to her.  
"Hi." Casey said.

"Hi" Cadence said, blushing.

"What's your name?" Casey asked.

"Cadence." He said.

"Hi Cadence. I'm Casey." She said.

"Hi. Are you eleven like my sister?" Cadence asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. Your sister is older than me though. By a little." Casey said gesturing with her hands.

"Cool. I am six years old. I am very mature for my age." Cadence said as he stuck his nose in the air. Casey giggled.

"You sound like it." This caused Cadence to blush and smile at her.

"So Casey, I cant wait to show you around." Bonnie said.

"Oh really? Do you live in a Wizarding Neighbourhood?" Casey asked getting very excited

"Yeah, but most of the kids are older than me." Bonnie said.

"Oh. I cant wait to see where you live. Its exciting to see a real Wizarding house." Casey said.

"David and Evan! Stop fighting or we will stop this car. I mean it you two!" Hermione said sternly

"Sorry Mom." David and Evan said at the same time, hanging their heads in shame.  
"Now that's creepy." Casey said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Twins speaking at the same time." Casey said.

"I guess I'm used to it by now. Two sets of twins, and my uncles are twins. Fred and George, you know of their shop right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah! They're brilliant!" Casey said admiringly.

"Uncle Fred and George are silly." Aly giggled.

"Ron hurry up we need to get home." Hermione suddenly ordered, clutching onto her stomach.

"What's the rush honey?" Ron asked, looking at her with concern.

"Ron hurry oooooowwwwwwwwwww!!" Hermione said as a contraction hit and her water broke.

"Oh my god! Um..ok…er…. Hermione just …er…breathe." Ron said looking around frantically, trying to keep calm.

"Shut up and drive." Hermione yelled at him.

Ron stepped on the gas and put on the invisibility shield. Soon they were flying their way back to the house. In a matter of three minutes they were home. Ron rushed Hermione into the house and flooed the Midwife over.

"Is your mom alright?" Casey asked worriedly.

"Oh she's just having the baby. I am so excited." Bonnie said with a smile.

"She sounds like she's in a lot of pain." Casey said while she heard Hermione screaming and yelling at Ron for doing this to her again.

"Yeah well mom says having a baby hurts a lot." Bonnie said

"Sounds like it." Casey said.

Bonnie smirked. "She should know too. Look how many of us there are."

She then turned to Abbey. "So what do you think its going to be?" Said Casey.

"Iss tinks that its going to be a little sister." Abbey said.

"Well I think its going to be a boy." Evan said.

"Whatever it turns out to be, lets hope its healthy." Bonnie said.

"Your really good with your brothers and sisters." Casey whispered to her friend.

"Well when you have so many, you learn really quickly. It becomes easy." Bonnie laughed.

Just then Ron came into the hall way with a big smile on his face. In his hands was a little baby with the signature Weasley hair. The baby was wrapped up and wasn't crying at all.

"Its a Girl." Ron said.

"See told yah." Abbey said triumphantly, heading over to her dad and new sister.

Ron sat down on the couch while everyone crowed around trying to see the new little Weasley. Casey stayed back a little. She felt out of place since this wasn't her family. Ron noticed her standing off to the side. He smiled at Casey and motioned for her to come over.

"She's so cute." Casey said once she was close enough.

"Well since you're our guest, would you like to hold her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how to hold a baby. I might drop her." Casey said, the fear imminent in her voice.

"Casey, I teaches you." Abbey said holding out her arms and showing Casey how to do the same.

"Thanks Abbey." Ron said handing the baby to Casey and smiling at his daughter.

"She's so tiny. What's her name?" Casey asked.

"Peyton Grace Weasley." Ron said.

"I like the name daddy." Aly said.

"Hi Peyton. Welcome to the family." Maddy said.

"Is mom okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She's fine. She's is just sleeping. How about we let the Midwife check over Peyton while I order out some Pizza for supper?" Ron asked his kids.

"Yay! Pizza!!" Aly and Maddy cheered together.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Ron asked Casey bemused.

"I'd go for it." Casey said giggling

Ron went to go order some pizza while the kids sat waiting in the other room. Casey sat and watched everyone. Casey felt completely jealous of Bonnie and her family. She didn't like feeing this way about her best friend ,but she couldn't help it.

"I'd give anything to have this family." Casey thought. When she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Abbey screamed running as fast as she could to the door.

"Who is it?" Abbey said at the door "Yes I am Cassandra's father" Daryl said.

"You can let him in Abbey." Ron said.

"Hello. I sorry I couldn't make it to the train station. You know traffic and all." Daryl said.

"Hey dad" Casey said giving him a hug.

"Well I guess we better get going." Daryl said as they left. He waved quickly to the family at the door before walking back to the car briskly.

"Bye Casey see you later." Bonnie said.

"Bye Bonnie." Casey said., sadly following her father at a slower pace.

"So are those people like you." Daryl asked, clearly disapproving.

"Yes sir. They are." Casey said in a sad tone.

"Its not natural. Magic, I mean." Daryl said.

"Well daddy that's who I am now." Casey said.

"Huh-huh." Daryl said into his cell phone. Casey doubted that he was even speaking to her.

Casey sat in silence with her dad all the way home. He didn't even look at her once. She wished that her parents would just understand that she was a witch now. It obviously seemed that they didn't accept her. Not now Not ever.

"Hey mom, how you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey my sweet girl." Hermione said.

"So how you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh well one good thing about magic. You can feel better instantly. They only thing is the Magic withdrawal. Give birth to little witches and wizards is difficult, but worth it." Hermione said while Ron handed her Peyton.

"She's beautiful. Definitely has the Weasley hair." Bonnie said, softly touching the red heads hair, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Its funny the only ones to get my hair color are Abbey , David and Evan. I would have figured you all would have had the trademark Weasley hair." Hermione said.

"True ,but most of us did get your unruly hair." Bonnie said tugging on one of her frizzy locks.

"And I am so sorry about that." Hermione said laughing a little.

"It happens." Bonnie said.

"So I didn't get to ask you. How was it at Hogwarts?" Hermione said smiling knowingly.

"Oh mom! Its the most wicked place in the world. I love it so much!. I don't know how the seventh years leave!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah well it definitely does gives that feeling. I am glad you love it there. I know I did, but the only thing that I missed while I was there was being with you." Hermione said, which Bonnie smile.

"Oh did you know that you apparated when you were two?" Hermione asked after a moments silence.

"What?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah you did. I remember that day like it was yesterday." Hermione said.

Flash Back

"So for homework tonight research and write a paragraph on the art of Transfiguration of Animals into objects." Professor McGonagall said.

Suddenly the door opened and a shriek was heard. The entire seventh year class turned around. The classroom erupted in laughter as a two year old with red curly hair ran down the hall butt naked.

"Momma." shrieked Bonnie, running towards Hermione.

Not many people knew that Hermione and Ron had a child. They did know that the couple were married, but none of them knew they had a child. Most of the class stared at the couple and at the little girl.

Hermione quickly picked up Bonnie and tried to cover her bare bottom. Ron gave a look to professor McGonagall and she excused them. They quickly went up to the Gryffindor tower and put Bonnie down.

"Bonnie how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Crack." Bonnie laughed., clapping her hands.

"What did you say?" Ron said looking incredulous.

Suddenly, Mrs. Molly Weasley came in through the door. She was distressed looking. She had tears streaked down her cheeks as if she had been sobbing. When she saw Bonnie, she ran forward and gave her a hug.

"Don't do that to Grandma." Molly said.

"What happened Mom? How did she get here?" Ron asked.

"Well I went to give her a bath , and you know how she likes to run away. Thinks its funny the little darling. Well when she was running away I caught her and she must of apparated or something because she was gone." Molly said.

"I cant believe it. My baby apparated." Hermione said in awe

End of Flash Back

"So that's why that one guy called me 'streaker' at that party." Bonnie said laughing with her mom.

"Oh yes you were known as the streaker of Hogwarts while we were there. Everyone adored you though." Hermione said.

Bonnie smiled up at her mother with a devilish look in her eyes.

"What's not to love" Bonnie said

**How was that everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do have people to draw pictures for me now, but if you still would like to help and want your pics on my website just email me or tell me in a review. I cant wait for this fic to be in the middle of the story line. The plot from here just gets thicker and thicker. Secrets, Mystery, Love, Great times, and Worst times, are what lay ahead for the new Golden Trio. Stay tuned. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Dumbledore's Check up

Chapter 10 

**Hey everyone. Well I guess all I can say is sorry for the wait. So ill make this short. Read and Review. ONWARD!**

"Trevor, I brought you up here to check on how you are doing lately." Professor Dumbledore said, his crystal blue gaze penetrating into Trevor's eyes.

"Oh…well my grades haven't been slipping." Trevor said quietly, "At least not that I know of." He added worriedly

"Oh no child! They are as high as ever." Dumbledore assured him. "I had a student like you once. Wanted to do everything and learn everything. Of course, I am talking about your friend, Bonnie's mother. Extraordinarily smart Witch. But even she realized that she couldn't do everything at once. Which brings me back to you. How are you handling things?" Professor Dumbledore asked again.

"Well it is overwhelming at times, but I knew it would be. I still want to continue what I'm doing though. If that's alright with you professor Dumbledore?" Trevor asked.

"Of course. I was merely asking. Well Trevor, you seem to have everything under control. You may go down to lunch now. Thanks for the visit." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile and mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"No, thank you professor." Trevor said and with a smile, he left the room.

Trevor Morgan wasn't an ordinary wizard. He had a secret. Trevor Morgan lived a double life. His main lie was right here, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a student there training to become the best wizard he possibly could be. The second life that he lived, though, was just as exciting and magical in itself.

Trevor Morgan wanted to be an ordinary Wizard. So he had to keep his world's separate.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both were behind him, but they didn't really approve.

McGonagall gave Trevor a time turner. Having a double life requires more than 24 hours in a day. She explained to him never be seen by yourself or anyone else. Wizards have killed themselves thinking it was dark magic. She also explained how much this would take out of him and to be careful not to over do it.

"Hey Trevor." Bonnie said, as her and Casey ran to catch up with him. "Why are you coming from Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Trevor jumped when she touched his arm to get his attention. "Oh, hey Bonnie, Casey. Umm he just wanted to ask me how my mother was doing. Yeah she was really ill last week." Trevor hated lying to his friends.

"Oh that's weird. You never said anything about your mom being sick." Casey said.

"Oh I just didn't want to talk about it." Trevor said.

Bonnie gave him a look again. She knew he was hiding something. She thought that since he didn't want to tell them the real reason he was in Professor Dumbledore's office , she may as well leave him alone about it. Casey on the other hand was oblivious to it.

"I am sorry. I hope she gets better soon." Casey said.

"Thanks." Trevor said smiling.

"You know we might be late for class if we don't leave now." Trevor said, trying to be discreet and change the subject.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first month with the baby was exhausting for Hermione and Ron. Hermione was constantly trying to take care of the kids and the new born. She was still on maternity leave, which was a relief since Hermione probably would have been fired if she wasn't.

Hermione knew that she was tired and would need some help when she returned to work next week. Ron was at work all day, and even though he was a huge help when he got home, Hermione was still exhausted after getting seven children to bed.

Hermione rolled over in bed. She gently shook Ron. " Ron are you awake?" Hermione asked. It was almost two in the morning.

"I am now." Ron said knowing that she wanted to talk and wouldn't let him sleep until they did.

"I think we need a nanny." Hermione said.

"I agree. I know you're going back to work soon and with the little ones and the new baby I don't want you to over do it." Ron said.

"Sometimes I wish I still had that time turner, but then I remember how exhausted we both were. Even though it did help us to catch up on what we missed." Hermione said.

"I don't think we need a zombie mom around here." Ron said pulling Hermione into him and snuggling up to her.

"Maybe we can put a notice in the prophet." Hermione mentioned.

"We can do it tomorrow. Now lets just get some sleep." Ron said.

"I don't know how your mom did it. All you boys and then Ginny." Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah but you've done an amazing job yourself. Bonnie is growing into a fine witch and soon Cadence will be going to Hogwarts." Ron said which caused Hermione, who was still extremely

Hormonal, to tear up.

"My little babies are all growing up Ron." Hermione said, wiping her runny nose on the front of his shirt.

Ron chuckled and looked down at her. "Ah…I'm not a human tissue!" She gave him a watery smile, and helped him out of night shirt.

"I love you Hermione Jane Weasley."

"I love you to Ronald Billius Weasley." Hermione said, trying to stifle a giggle at his middle name.

"Billius….What in the name of Merlin were my parents thinking?"

**I know I haven't posted in forever. Its just I have so much to do nowadays. I have a new boyfriend who I am so in love with right now. I have a best friend who I try to hang out with. I also am going to college and have a part time job. So alone time is almost zero. I do have this chapter and the next chapter written out. So hopefully ill be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow. Please please please review. Oh and guess what? We have some pics for the site. Two talented artist have posted a drawing. So exciting so now get those reviews up.**


	11. The Nanny

**Hey everyone. I am sorry that its taken me this long to post another chapter. I have been so busy with things i just forgot to work on it for a while. Life gets distracting i hope you understand. I know this isn't as long as some of you would like, but hey its what i could get out. I want you all to thank the person who has been emailing me every other day it seems. If it wasn't for her constant pleas of me updating i probably wouldn't be updating yet. Since i updated i want you guys to review!! alright? If you review it helps me stay motivated in writing this story. Which at the moment it seems that i am not that motivated. So review review review!**

Ron and Hermione were getting tired and rather annoyed. They had interviewed maybe thirty different women and men who had all applied for the nanny job. However, they had yet to find the perfect person to watch their children.

"No, we will floo you." Hermione said, showing an older woman to the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione turned to Ron with a wild look in her eyes.

"That woman is NEVER going near my children. Did you see her face? She looked likely to Avada one of them if they so much as coughed." Hermione raved, as Ron scratched yet another name off the list.

"Maybe I should quit my job." Hermione sighed, shaking her head dejectedly.

"Hermione you know you wouldn't live without your job. I know it looks hopeless, but we still have a few more interviews left to do. Let's just get through these last few before we decide the entire thing was a waste of time. Look who's next: Margaret Anne Sullivan. 21 years old. Loves children. Goal in life to become a nanny. Ron read off the application. ⌠Look her goal in life is to become a nanny. Lets bring her in. I like the sound of her already."

A young woman walked in. She was dressed in a flower-printed sundress and wore white sneakers. Her hair was a golden blonde with hundreds of curly locks that shone as the light hit them. Her eyes were a sparkling green-blue. She wore no make-up, but it didn't make a difference because the woman standing before them was simply radiant.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my name is Margaret Anne. You can call me Anne though, I hate being called Margaret. Not even my mum calls me that. Anne blurted out, with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to our home. Anne." Hermione said offering her tea which she gladly took.

"Please forgive me. I'm a little nervous. This is my first interview and I'm just a little excited is all." Anne said rather quickly.

"That's quite alright Anne. In your rИsumИ you say that your goal in life is to become a nanny. Why is that?" Ron asked, his tone casual, yet curious.

"Well Mr. Weasley I myself grew up in a rather large family. Their were twelve of us in total. I'm the oldest. When I turned the lovely age of seven I realised what I was meant to do. I loved taking care of my younger siblings. Taking care of others younger than myself is what I was destined to do." Anne said with a shrug and a smile.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. So far the interview with this young woman seemed to be going very well. Anne was polite, funny and seemed to be the perfect example she would want for her kids.

"One thing we need help on is the cooking. How are your cooking skills?" Ron asked.

Hermione always rolled her eyes at this question. It was just like a man to think with his stomach.

"Cooking just so happens o be my second passion. My mother taught me to cook as soon as I was able to reach the stove. My mother was muggle who actually was a chef." Anne said beaming. Hermione smiled approvingly, but Ron's expression remained blank. Hermione filled Ron in on what a chef was and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Might I add that I know I am not the mom or dad, and that punishment is for the parents. I am here to help and not to take over like a few nanny's my family hired. This is your home and I respect you and everyone in it." Anne said.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her honesty, then nodded appreciatively "Thank you Anne. I would just like to say that you are a lovely young lady. I feel you are the perfect match for what we want for our children. When were you looking to start?"

Anne beamed " How about right now?"

"Sounds wonderful let me show you to your room. Do you need time to get your things?" Hermione asked.

"Nope I got it all here." Anne said patting her purse which was rather large and purple.

Ron and Hermione helped Anne settle in. They knew she was just the person for the job. The fact that she lived in a house with so many children made them fell positive she could handle their children.

Ann fixed her room up all the while thinking. "Oh what adventures we will have!"

For Bonnie and Braton, pranks where endless. Bonnie had set his robes on fire, turned his teeth black for two weeks, de-pants him in the Great Hall, and caused him to break his arm by getting peeves to trip him on the stairs.

Braton, of course, pranked her just as much as she had him. He caused her hair to turn into green slime which dripped constantly and had a retched smell for weeks. He also cast a spell to make zits pop out all over her face, turned her skin green with sliver stripes, and put a flatulence hex on her that made her fart loudly at random intervals..

Most of the students at Hogwarts had learned to steer clear of the two. They were constantly in each others faces yelling their heads off at each other. Even Casey and Trevor learned to stay clear of the two when there where like that.

Bonnie had to give Braton credit though. She must have slapped him and punched him several times and not once had he ever hit her back. He just threatened her and walked away mad. Casey said that he probably just didn't want to be made fun of because he hit a girl. Which Bonnie agreed with.

The first year students at Hogwarts were excited as the year was starting to end. Casey was so happy that the summer vacation was here since she would be spending it with Bonnie and her family. Her parents, who really didn't pay attention to her were very accepting of her proposal of spending the summer there. They said that they were quite busy with work anyways.

Trevor was looking forward to the summer vacations as well. He needed a little break. He wouldn't really have to use the time turner to get everything done during the summer. He figured that he would have enough time to do his summer homework. Trevor was determined to keep his grades up. If he wanted to become Head boy, he would have to.

Bonnie loved it at Hogwarts ,but she missed her family terribly. This had been the longest she had ever gone without them and she couldn't wait to come home. She couldn't wait to get to know her new baby sister, Peyton. Bonnie knew that her siblings missed her as well. When she came home for Christmas holidays they defiantly showed their

enthusiasm that she was there. Bonnie also was looking forward to going home so she wouldn't have to worry about keeping up with the pranks on Braton. Just thinking about him made her blood boil. She was glad that she wouldn't have to watch her back either. She never knew when he was going to prank her.

'Yes this will be an excellent summer vacation.' Bonnie thought with a smile.

Braton on the other hand was not looking forward to his summer vacation. He knew that his father wouldn't let him enjoy anything.

"If you have any thoughts on becoming head boy, get your ass out here and work on this potion." Draco Malfoy would yell at his son.

For Braton, there was never really any fun at his house. Of course he had all his possessions, but he never went outside really or had any fun. The only thing his dad would let him go outside for was to practice Quidditch.

"You will be on the Quidditch team." Draco would say. You have to hold up the good Malfoy name. And to do that is a lot of work. We can't waste time playing games and mucking about.

Sometimes Braton just wished his father would let him live his own life. If his mother was still alive maybe his dad wouldn't be so terrible to him. He laughed, if people at Hogwarts knew what really went on in the Malfoy house, they wouldn't call him lucky.

'Three months alone with my father. This is going to be fun.' Braton thought sarcastically.

'At least this will give me time to think up something to get back at that little weasel.' Braton thought.

**Well here is the chapter Revised. I couldn't let my fans stuck with an ugly chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review!!!!!!**


	12. Braton and Trevor's Summer

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I told you I'd get it out ASAP. This chapter is mainly about Braton and Trevor. For once i didn't write a really small chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and anyone who wants to help with beta-ing. Please let me know. Not that my beta right now isn't doing a wonderful job. She is, i just want to have two betas that way one doesn't get overwhelmed. Cause we all have lives do we not? Well that's it please review.**

**_On with the show!!_**

"You're a pathetic excuse for a son!" Draco Malfoy spat at his only child.

It was the first day of summer and, as usual, Draco was in one of his moods. Braton knew never mess with his father when he was like this. Braton never mouthed off to Draco. He didn't feel like getting the tar kicked out of him, which he knew he father was more than capable of doing.

"How you could have come from me is something I will never understand. Look at this potion, its pathetic! Can't you follow simple bloody directions you pathetic excuse for a wizard!" Draco yelled at Braton who tried to quickly fix his potion, his hands shaking terribly.

"You're making it worse! Draco screamed. This caused Braton to put in one drop too many of dragon tears. His potion hissed and bubbled madly and turned a violent shade of purple. Braton's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink. Now he was in for it.

⌠Just get the hell out of my sight before I smash your face in." Draco screamed as he shoved his son out of the way.

Braton stopped what he was doing and started to go to his room. Before he reached the door though, his body went rigid and he saw the floor come rushing to meet his face. The body bind curse. He thought to himself. It seemed that his father had thought up new and more interesting ways to punish him while he'd been away at school. As he lay on the floor unable to move, Braton prepared himself for the impact which soon followed. A sharp kick was aimed at his ribs. Braton grunted, and bit back tears. He'd shown weakness to his father one too many times and knew the consequences all too well.

Braton heard his father lift the hex and was about to get up and retreat when he was kicked again. Caught off guard, he cried out and fell to the floor again. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

Draco scoffed and glared at him. "You know better than to show weakness in a fight. Now get out of my sight before I get even more angry."

Braton walked as quickly as he could. He made sure he didn't show any signs of being hurt. Braton had learned that lesson a long time ago. Never show weakness. When he got to his room he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and had dark circles around them. There were trails of blood coming from his nose, and Braton knew that his nose had been broken from falling on his face. Of course he couldn't fix his bruises since he wasn't aloud to do magic outside of school. His only relife were some potions he had stolen from Draco's study.

Braton gingerly lifted up the front of his shirt. There were bruises already forming. Picking up a potion from his bedside table, Braton drank a mouthful of the foul stuff. It immediately removes all the pain. He put a healing potion on his bruises and some on his broken nose after he had set it straight.

Braton let his shirt fall down and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Ever since his mom had passed away, his father had turned terribly abusive. Of course, Braton's father had never been the perfect dad, but at least when his mom was alive he never physically hurt his son. Before Braton's mom died, Draco could actually be nice at times. Draco and Cho weren't the perfect couple, but they were his parents and they loved each other. Braton remembered the way that Draco would get mad at something and his mother knew just how to calm him down. Maybe it was the way her hands covered his in a reassuring way. Or maybe it was just the look that she gave that calmed him down. Braton didn't know what it was. All he knew was that the day that his mother died was a day he would never forget. That day was the day he not only lost his mother, but he lost his father.

Flash Back

It started out as a pretty decent day. Draco awoke with a smile on his face. He woke up and found his wife cuddled as close as possible to him. He loved waking up seeing her. She looked happy for once. Draco slowly got up from the bed, making sure not to wake her up. Draco looked at his wife and smiled; It was days like this that made him believe that she would get better.

Cho Malfoy was suffering from a Heart Condition. She was diagnosed with this disease when she was nineteen years old. The doctors told her that she wouldn't live to see her next birthday, but Cho was never the kind of person who would just let things happen.

Amazing not only the doctors but herself, she got older, fell in love, got married, and even had a son. The doctors told her it would be her only child. Cho had many hopes of another child but her condition got worse and she knew that she shouldn't try to bring another child into the world.

Draco covered up his wife before getting himself ready for the day. He looked at himself in mirror making sure that he looked presentable. He checked on Cho one last time, making sure she was okay. The night before Cho was breathing hard and clutching her chest. She never complained and he knew that she was only being strong for them.

Draco went into his only sons room to wake him up. He looked at Braton sleeping sprawled out all over the bed.

'Just like a Malfoy' Draco thought with a chuckle.

Draco plopped down on the bed on the space his son hadn't taken up and stretched, putting his arms on his sons head.

"Dad what are you doing." Braton groaned sleepily, with a laugh.

"Oh you just looked so comfortable I thought I'd give it a try." Draco said laughing.

Braton sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's say you and me go to Diagon Alley and look at the new Firebolt 3000." Draco said awaiting his sons reply.

"WOHOOO LETS GO." Braton said flying off the bed into the bathroom so he could get ready.

Draco smiled at his son. Braton had a love for Quidditch and Draco knew it. Braton had been begging him for a real broom for quite some time now. Cho, on the other hand, was worried about her son and wasn't ready for him to have his own broom.

"He's only five years old. He could get killed." Cho had argued the previous week when Draco brought the subject.

"I know you're worried ,but the sooner he gets his own broom the better he will be at Quidditch. Come on, he loves Quidditch. Don't you want your son to be happy?" Draco said, knowing he was slowly convincing her.

"Oh don't give me the guilt trip! I know what your doing." Cho laughed as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"What? I didn't doing anything. Just hugging my beautiful wife." Draco said. Sucking up to her-it always worked.

"The answers still no. Lets wait until he's 8." Cho said.

"6" Draco replied.

"7" Cho counter argued.

"Deal" the both said at the same time.

Draco on the other hand decided that he would get his son the broom now. The only thing was he would have to tell his son to keep it a secret so that his wife wouldn't know about it. They would only fly when Cho was out somewhere and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Draco quickly wrote a note so that Cho would know that they went shopping for a few things. He didn't want her to worry.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked his son.

"All set let's go!!" Braton said hurriedly.

Draco paused for a moment. He had this feeling that something was wrong here. He decided that it was probably because he knew he was doing this behind his wife's back. Draco shrugged the thought off and left.

No matter how many times Braton had been to Diagon Alley, it still was his favourite place to go. So many shops and other wizards and amazing things to discover. Of course his favourite part was the Quidditch store. It was the store from heaven - or at least Braton thought it was.

"Wow Dad! Look at the broom! It must go a bazillion miles an hour." Braton said sticking his face against the glass.

"Come on now Braton. Malfoy's don't behave like that in public. Lets go in the store to look at it more closely." Draco said standing up tall in his usually cocky pose. Braton mimicked it immediately.

Braton watched his father talk to the sales man and Draco made an offer. Obviously the sales man liked his offer since his eyes seemed to have been clouded with dollar signs. Of course not that didn't really happen but Braton knew that if it could then the man would have done that. Braton liked that his family had a lot of money. People seemed to be really nice if you did.

The sales man wrapped up the broom in an expensive box and handed it to Draco. Draco turned around and walked out of the store his head still high. Braton followed smiling happily to himself. He had the best broom in the entire world.

'I can't wait to tell the guys at school.' Braton thought.

Draco walked into the manor and watched as Braton ran to his room to hide his new broom. Draco told Braton that he was not going to tell his mother about this. Draco walked into the bedroom and went to the bathroom. After he washed up he looked at the bed and noticed that Cho was still sleeping.

'That's weird. Usually she's up by now. She's probably hungry.' Draco said moving toward his wife.

Draco put his arm on his wife's shoulder and rubbed her shoulder gently. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Time to wake up." Draco said while shaking her a little bit.

Cho didn't move. Draco looked at his wife. She was normally a light sleeper and him merely touching her shoulder should have woken her up. He shook her again; maybe she was just really exhausted. She did have a bad night the night before.

"Cho." Draco said louder.

Draco rolled his wife onto her back. He put his ear next to her mouth and looked at her chest. She wasn't breathing. Draco immediately did every charm he could think of. Still, Cho didn't stir. Draco let out a loud cry and grabbed his wife into his arms.

Braton heard his father yell and quickly ran to his parents room. He wasn't the only one who had heard the yell. The four house elves had apparated into the room with a loud resounding crack. Each of them looked at the sight in front of them before hanging their heads and slowly shuffling away to the back of the bedroom. Braton moved around and saw his father holding his limp mother's body. The look on Draco's face scared Braton. It was a look he'd never seen on his father's face before. His father was usually brave. His father was usually strong. Right now though, his father was scared, and it scared Braton.

"Leave." Draco barked at the house elves. Three immediately apparated from the room while one ran to fetch a healer.

'What's wrong with mommy." Braton asked, fearing for the worst. His voice shook and he felt his knees begin to buckle.

"Your mother's dead." Draco said. His face was cold and his stare harsh.

Braton stared in shock at his father. "What?" Through his tears, he walked closer looking back from his mother to his father. He wanted to grab a hold of his mother. Maybe if he hugged her she'd come back to life. Maybe if she knew how much he needed her... She couldn't be dead. Not his mother.

"Get out Braton." Draco yelled at his son.

Braton didn't listen. He got closer to his mothers body. He had to see for himself, had to touch her with his own hands before he believed it. Suddenly, Braton was knocked off his feet. He felt a searing pain on his face. Draco had got up from beside Cho's lifeless body and slapped Braton across the face. The little boy, shocked from his father's reaction he quickly got up only to be slapped again.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here." Draco said.

"Dad what are you doing?" Braton cried, tears streaming down his cheeks which still burned from the impact of the slap.

Draco pulled back his hand but before he could hit the boy Braton had ran away and locked himself in his room. It wasn't until much later that he came out. After being coaxed by Pixie, the house elf who had called the healer. She had seen everything and wanted to make sure he was okay even if It would mean receiving clothes.

The boy broke down into tears while Pixie dried comforted him and applied a pain relief potion to his cheek. He hugged the house elf, who promptly broke into tears herself. Braton silently thanked her for her kindness. He knew he would never forget that day as long as he lived.

End of Flash Back

Braton looked in the mirror. After they took his mother's dead body that night, Draco beat

Braton on a regular basis. After each beating Pixie would try to heal his wounds and would hold him as he cried and asked her why this was happening to him. Soon enough he learned how to care for his own wounds, but he still sought out the company of Pixie. She had become somewhat of a surrogate mother to him. After Braton got back into school Draco just became more strict on his studies and didn't beat him as often. Braton figured it was because Draco didn't want people to find out. It wasn't until a year later that Draco found out about Pixie helping Braton out. Her punishment was being presented with clothes. Braton had begged his father not to fire her.

Braton looked at the scar on his torso from that night. That was the day his father broken one of Braton's ribs. He still had a faint scar that the healers weren't able to get rid of.

Braton's childhood wasn't anything but torture. The constant abuse was enough to get Draco put in Azkaban for life. Braton feared his father and knew that he would never be able to tell anyone about what his father had done.

'I swear one day I'll get him back for everything he's ever done to me.' Braton thought to himself while he put some ice on his broken nose.

_ Dear Trevor,_

_I am glad that you're having fun visiting your relatives in America. I hope that you're having a good time ,but please, don't forget to do your summer work and please keep reading. You don't want to be behind next year. I can't believe that we actually made it through a year of Hogwarts. It seems like only yesterday that I was so nervous and meeting you and Casey on the Hogwarts express. Things are good here with my family. It's a little busy with the new baby, but my parents hired a Nanny. I don't really know her that well since I am a little old for a nanny and I am far to busy with my school work. My brothers and sisters really adore her though. I don't know there's something magical about her though. I know that sounds weird seeing as though she is a witch, but its just something different. Casey is well by the way, in case you were wondering. I don't really know what happens at her house. Or should I say doesn't happen, but she's been here ever since school got out and she's become part of the family really. I think she even considers my brothers and sisters to be her own brothers and sisters since she doesn't have any siblings of her own. You know, just watching her with my family makes me wonder if we take things like family for granted sometimes. I mean look at Casey. Her family ignores her and she's an only child. I have a humongous family and I don't appreciate as much as I should. Just something to ponder on. Well I hope you and your family are well. Please write soon. We would love to hear from you._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Bonnie Weasley._

Trevor folded the letter and put it away for safe keeping. The summer had so far been a long one. Trevor was grateful for it because he actually had time to get a full nights rest which was something he hadn't had while he was in school.

Trevor sighed and got out a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill. He knew that if he didn't write his response now, he wouldn't have time to do it later. He had a lot of things to do today and it was only 5:30 am. He knew he couldn't tell his friends what he was really doing. Even though he wish he could. He thought about what he was going to write for a few minutes before dipping his quill in the ink and beginning to write.

_ Dear Bonnie ( And Casey since you're there),_

_Thanks for your concerns Bonnie, but I am finished with all my summer work already. I hope to eventually have time to do a little bit of light reading sometime during the summer. My family have been keeping me busy. It seems almost everyday that my cousins want to do something and need me to go with. They've taken me to the pool so many times I'm worried I might turn into a cousin of the squid in the black lake. I know that's impossible Bonnie, it's a joke. You can laugh now._

_Casey I know you're laughing. I'm glad you both are having fun on your vacation. It's good to hear that you're both doing well and that Bonnie's family is healthy. Oh and Bonnie about the nanny thing, I know what you mean by magical. I actually had a nanny when I was younger and I considered her magical. I can't wait to see you guys again. Maybe we can go to Diagon Alley together? Let me know and we'll set the date. Well I've gotta go. Justin and Evan (my cousins) are yelling at me to go outside with them. Take care. I miss you guys!_

_ Your Friend_

_ Trevor Morgan_

He quickly sent the letter off and went outside his trailer. He really did have to go because someone was yelling for him. Only it wasn't his cousin, it was his mother. His mother walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You better hurry if you want to make it on time. What were you doing in there anyways?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Oh just sending a letter to a few friends." Trevor said.

"Well now that that nonsense is over, go. You better run, you don't want to make him mad." Mrs. Morgan said as she watched her son leave.

'He really shouldn't be worrying about his friends. He should be concentrating on work.' Mrs. Morgan thought to herself.

'I think I might tell my mom that I don't want to do as many films this year. I can't take always being on set and I think I deserve a little break. For the love of Merlin, I'm only 12.' Trevor thought.

"Trevor! You're here!. I thought you were going to be late. I told your mom to go get you for me." The director said with an assuring smile.

"Sorry sir, I was just using the restroom. I did see her though. " Trevor said getting into place.

He didn't particularly like this scene but he figured if he got it right he wouldn't have to do it 50 times again . That didn't seem likely though. This director was exhaustingly thorough. No scene was perfect until it was done at least 25 times.

The director watched the young star step in front of the camera. He waited until he was on his marker before calling out "Okay. Ready set ACTION."

**That's it for now. I hope you all like it. Yes its actually a longer chapter for once. And if you haven't figured it out, Trevor's double life is that he's an American actor. Hehehe. Like the real Trevor Morgan who played in Jurassic Park 3. I had the biggest crush on Trevor Morgan when I was 14 so I decided I'd put him in my story. Well I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please Please Please Review Review and oh yeah Review.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Bonnie and Casey's Summer

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. It took me a while to start this one out. I had no clue what I was going to write about. So I hope you enjoy what I finally figured out I was going to write. Onward with the show!  
**-- 

"Bonnie what are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you!" Casey called through Bonnie's bedroom door. She had been in there for the past twenty minutes and Casey was finally getting anxious. The Weasley's and herself were going to the carnival in a nearby muggle town, and she couldn't wait to go. She'd never been to one before.

"I was just sending a letter off to Trevor." Bonnie said as she opened her bedroom door.

"Oh, okay. Well lets go! I don't want to be late." Casey said as she grabbed Bonnie's arm and dragging her down stairs.

"Casey you can't be late for something like this! You just show up whenever you want." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Well fine then. I want to get there so we can spend as much time as possible." Casey said as they both got into the family car which had, of course, been bewitched to seat the vast number of Weasley's.

"Okay now rules." Hermione said as she turned in the front passenger seat to look at the children.

"Number one. You must always have someone with you at all times." Ron finished for Hermione while shooting a stern glance at the crowd in the back seat which was reflected the rear-view mirror "Number Two, You must stay with someone who has a phone. We will call you when its time to go." Hermione said.

"Now we will give you money but no one is to come back and beg for more." Ron said.

"Oh and please! We are going to a muggle carnival so no talking about anything magical. That means you Maddie and Ally." Hermione said pointing at Allison and Madeline.

"Mom what we do?" The twins said at the same time giving innocent looks.

"Oh don't give me that you know what I am talking about. You two are always telling everyone who will listen that you're a witch. So ladies please zip it about anything magical. Do you understand?" Ron said.  
"

Yes daddy" Ally said.

"We will be perfect little angels." Maddie said.

The rest of the ride was spent in excited chatter about all the exciting things to do there. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione announced that they had arrived and Casey was the first one to jump out. She looked around with a look of astonishment on her face. She had never been to a carnival and she was really excited. She didn't know what she wanted to do first. She could play a game and try to win something. No! She could go on all the rides first. Or maybe she could get one of those cotton candy contraptions. She always wanted to try those ,but her parents always told her it would rot her teeth out.

"What do you want to do first? We got tickets do you want to go on a ride or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah lets go on hum.. Ooh look they have a Ferris Wheel!" Casey exclaimed loudly causing a few people to look at her strangely.  
Casey dragged Bonnie along to the ride. They gave the ride operator the tickets and hopped on to the first box. There were other kids in there already but Casey didn't care about having to share.

"Bonnie, Casey! Looking at who sat across from them, they saw Darren, a fellow Gryffindor. What's up you guys? "Oh! Hey Daren. I didn't expect you to be here." Bonnie said.

"Yeah well I'm visiting a few friends. This is Josh and John." Daren said pointing to the two boys sitting next to him. "Hi." Casey and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Merlin Bonnie we're so high up." Casey said looking over the side of the box.

"How's your summer Casey?" Daren asked. Casey's head whipped over to face him and his face immediately turned pink she and smiled at him.

"I've never been more happy in my entire life!!" Casey said with a laugh."That's great!" Daren said laughing at her enthusiasm.

The ride ended after a few minutes and Daren and the other boys ran off to go on other rides. The day was going perfect and everyone was having fun. Casey got a little sick after eating an entire bag of cotton candy in under 3 minutes. She had to retreat to the loo for a few minutes to be sick but once she returned she was ready for more. As the pair walked the grounds trying to decide what to do next, Bonnie heard her name called. She stopped and searched the crowd for the person and smiled when she recognized her.

"Oh hi Mrs. Longbottom." Bonnie said.

"Hi Patience." Casey said. She had met the Longbottom's earlier that summer.

"Is Cadence here?" Patience asked looking around.

"Yeah he's around here some where with Ally and Maddie." Bonnie said. She knew that Patience had a little crush on her younger brother and she found it to be the sweetest thing in the world.

"Oh okay." She said shyly, her face turning red.

Meanwhile back at home, the younger children weren't being left out of the fun. Anne had planned a full day of exploring, learning, and fun. With the Weasley's permission she conjured up a forest in the back yard, complete with ferocious animals. They were harmless of course; they were just for show.

"Okay little ones I don't want to see your frowns anymore! Its too depressing." Anne called cheerfully.

"But I wanted to go to the Carnival! Its not fair that we had to stay here." Evan pouted "Yeah. It's not fair!!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Well, you know what? If you guys had gone to the carnival you would have missed the coolest surprise in the world." Anne stated dramatically.

The little ones' heads swung to face Anne, giving her their complete attention. This wasn't something that happened often. Most of the time the big kids went somewhere and they were stuck with a babysitter who made them sit and behave.

"I've been given a mission from the Minister of magic himself." Anne said in a mock whisper. She crouched down and gestured for the kids to come closer. Now, this is top secret and only you guys are allowed to know.

"What is it?" David asked excitedly.

"He told me about a treasure." Anne said.

"Oh a treasure! Like diamonds and rubies?" Abbey asked as her eyes grew wide.

" I don't know what the treasure is. The Minister only told me that he wanted us to have it. He said that we would have to find it though. He gave me this map." Anne said and produced what looked like a weather beaten and aged map. "X marks the spot." Anne smiled.

"The only thing is, he said that I would need to have some warriors and Princesses help me find the treasure. I agree with him. I don't think I could find this treasure by myself. I'm going to need help. I only wish that there were some princesses and warriors around that could help me." Anne said sadly, gazing out the window.

The children looked between one another. "What about us? I am a Warrior." Evan said standing up and flexing his muscles.

"Me too!" David said copying his brother.

"Oh my! I didn't even know you guys were warriors! Now all I need are some princesses."

"Peyton and I could be the princesses." Abbey said, jumping up.

"Wonderful! Now all we have to do is look the part." Anne said as she opened her enormous purse and dumped out a few outfits. The children excitedly put them on and Anne put Peyton and herself in their outfits.

"Wow this is so cool." David said.

"Okay now we have get going if we want to find it before dark. The minister said we had to find it before sundown or it would disappear." Anne said leading the children out into yard.

"Wow. When did this get here?" Evan asked.

"Maybe a bad guy put it here so we can't find the treasure." Abbey said.

"Don't worry Abbey if there any bad guys I'll hit him with my sword!" David said proudly brandishing the small blade.

"Okay lets get a move on. What does the map say David." Anne asked as she secured Peyton in a carrier that fit across the back of her neck. She knew that David and Evan and even little Abbey already knew how to read. Hermione started them out early.

"Okay huh. First we got to.. Oh yeah We got to find a tree that looks like a Duck." David said.

"We must be very careful while in the forest. There are many dangerous animals in here. We've got to stick together everyone." Anne said.

"You're serious? There are going to be fireworks?!!" Casey asked excitedly.

"No I am lying Case. Yes, yes, there are going to be fireworks." Bonnie said laughing.

"Hey you two! Are you having fun?" Ron said while walking with his wife who was holding a rather large stuffed animal.

"Yes we are Mr. Weasley! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Mrs. Weasley that's a really big stuffed animal." Casey laughed.

"Thank you. Ronald here won it for me." Hermione beamed at her husband.

"What can I say, I am good at throwing darts." Ron laughed.

"Well we are going to go play a few more games but after the fireworks I want to meet near the van. Tell your brother and sisters if you see them." Hermione said.

"Yes mom." Bonnie said.

"You know I don't understand how some wizards hate muggles. I mean this Is the most fun ever." Bonnie said to Casey.

"Yeah I know people are weird. Oh hey Bonnie look! Its Daren and his friends again." Casey said.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said .

Daren turned around and smiled at Casey and Bonnie. Hey! What have you guys been up to? Casey asked.

"Oh not much. I think we've been on every ride 3 times already." Said John, the shortest of Daren's friends.

"Wow that's amazing did you run to every ride or something?" Casey asked.

"You could say that." Josh replied

"You know the fireworks are going to start soon. I was wondering if you girls wanted to watch them with us." Daren asked them while staring at Casey. He realized he was staring a second too late. Bonnie had caught him and she smiled knowingly at him.

"Yeah sure." Casey said The fireworks were amazing and Daren couldn't stop smiling at how happy Casey was to be there. He had to admit he had a huge crush on her. Bonnie, who was very observant, noticed this as well. After the fireworks the teens split up and the girls headed over to the van where the family was waiting to get home after spending all day at the carnival.

"This was the best day ever." Casey said, mostly to herself.

"Yeah even though Patience wouldn't stop following me around." Cadence said annoyed.

"She just has a little crush on you. I think it's sweet." Hermione said.

"I think it's gross. I am never going to like girls." Cadence said.

"Ha!! Good luck with that mate." Ron said chuckling.

'Well I won't.' Cadence thought. If only he knew what laid ahead in his future.  
When they arrived home all the little kids had been completely knackered and where fast asleep in their beds.

"Wow they are asleep early. How did you get them to go to bed? Did you slip them a potion at dinner time?" Ron joked.

"Of course not Mr. Weasley. I took them on an adventure and after fighting off dragons and saving the princesses and finding the buried treasure they were all tired as can be." Anne said brightly.

"Wow sounds like they had a lot of fun." Hermione smiled. Anne had briefed Hermione about her plan beforehand so she wasn't worried about what they had gotten up to.

"Yep they did." Anne said smiling to herself. "Night Anne." Ron and Hermione said.

"Night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Wow how was that!!! I know it took me half of forever but this chapter was really really hard for me to figure out what to do with. I am trying to figure out how to go along with this story. I don't want to just skip a few years but it's the middle of the story that I have MAJOR plans for. Its always the beginning and the end that I have trouble with. Well I hope you all enjoyed my newest chapter. Hopefully since I have a few days off ill be able to get another chapter up soon. But I still want you all to review!! The last chapter I was disappointed in with reviews. Well Thanks for reading now review!!


	14. Year 4

**Hey everyone. This chapter has been put into Bonnie's Forth year at Hogwarts. My beta helped me see that this was for the better of the story. So i don't want to drag on the story threw years that won't have anything significant in them. Also I am very disappointed on the reviews lately. The last couple chapters had very few reviews. Reviews is what keeps me wanting to write more. So on that note on with the show.**

A Fourteen year old girl with red curly hair stood in Diagon Alley reading her letter, and getting school supplies. Bonnie loved school and had spent the last three years at Hogwarts. Those three years were filled with memories, of homework (sadly), one of her best friends Trevor always being exhausted, and of course pranking the spawn of the Ferret..

"BONNIE!!" Yelled another fourteen year old girl with straight blonde hair.

Bonnie jumped and turned around. She searched the crowd until she spotted the familiar face of her other best friend. "Hey Casey!" called. They two girls met with a hug and started to giggle.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Bonnie asked as Casey had spent the first four weeks of summer at her house.

"It was alright really. Parents wanted me home so they could spend some 'Quality time', with me. Which you know, is more like have-awkward-dinners-then-spend-the-days-alone-in-my-room-time." Casey said sounding a little annoyed.

"I am sorry Case. So did your parents just drop you off?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah they said they needed some things down in London and would be back in a couple hours to pick me up." Casey said.

"Well that doesn't give us much time." Bonnie joked as the girl started getting the rest of their supplies.

That day had to be the one day that the entire student body of Hogwarts decided to get their things. Everywhere they went it was packed with Hogwarts students. Bonnie and Casey didn't want to seem rude to their peers, but they didn't have time to stop and catch up with everyone.

On the way to get some ice cream, the girls ran into Daren and his gang. Daren had definitely grown up a little since first year. It was definitely known that a lot of girls had a crush on him. He was tall with brown hair and had the type of blue eyes that made the girls swoon. He was also on the Qudditch team with Bonnie as a keeper. Bonnie was the seeker and joined the team in her third year. Though he was very popular with the ladies he never went out with anyone. Bonnie had a hunch that it was because he was waiting for someone. A certain someone who had long blonde hair and spent almost every summer at her house.

"Hey Casey, Bonnie, you can join us at our table if you'd like." Daren smiled, his face growing hot.

"Oh hey Daren! Sure that would be great." Casey said as she went to sit on the other side of the table but Bonnie slid in before her. Casey looked at her friend slightly confused, then shrugged and sat next to Darren.

"Didn't know we were playing musical chairs Bonnie. " Casey laughed.

"So how was your guys' summer?" Daren asked.

"Well I spent most of it with Bonnie like I normally do. We had a blast. The rest of it was boring because my parents wanted me home so they could spend time with me. Of course that didn't happen cause they were to busy to spend time with me. Casey paused for a moment, staring off into space. Then she put on a smile and shook her head. "My parents are weird."

"Sounds like a couple of nuts." One of Daren's friends said as he flicked some nuts off the table.

One of the nuts hit a sixteen year old boy passing their table. He glanced at the table and raised an eyebrow at Bonnie. She could feel her face growing hot as the boy stared at her before walking off.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh that's just Blake. He is going into the sixth year. He's in Ravenclaw." Josh said.

'He's really hot.' Bonnie thought.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Casey said out loud. Bonnie wasn't listening.

The rest of the afternoon went great. Daren and the boys hung with the girls for a couple hours before they departed their separate ways. Bonnie waited for Casey's parents to pick her up so she wouldn't be alone. While Bonnie was walking, going to meet her family , she bumped into someone hard. Both Bonnie and the tall figure she bumped into fell to the ground. The boy sucked in a deep breath as though he had been in a huge amount of pain cause of the intact. Bonnie looked up and saw that it was none other than her enemy

Braton. She helped herself up and glared at him.

"Watch where you're going Ferret Junior." Bonnie snapped at him.

Braton got up and dusted off his robes. Bonnie saw that on the side of his stomach was a huge spot of blood seeping through his shirt. Braton noticed her staring at his wound with her mouth open in shock. He quickly covered up his gash. It had been a present from his loving father earlier that day.

"I should be telling you the same thing Weaslette." He said in a huff and walked holding his side as if it hurt to walk. He then turned onto Knockturn Alley and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder why he was going there.

'Oh Merlin, I wonder how he got hurt like that' Bonnie thought then shuddered as she realized that she was actually thinking about Braton, and not in a way that she normally did.

' Eww no. I am not worried about Ferret Junior.' Bonnie thought as she went to meet her parents.

Braton twisted through the dark alley, his wand out in case anyone tried anything. He knew they wouldn't. He was a Malfoy after all. No one messes with Malfoy's well┘unless they are other Malfoy's. He entered a small shop on the corner. The man recognized Braton as soon as he walked in.

"Ahh young master Malfoy, what can I help you with today." The old man said looking Braton up and down. Braton opened his robe, showing the man the gash in his side.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time sir." The old man said.

Braton couldn't help himself at his home anymore with his injuries. His so called father wanted to make sure he kept the pain as long as possible and tore his room up taking all his healing potions. The old man in the shop had always wanted to help Braton since the first time he saw him come in here trying to hide from his father. At the time, his nose was bleeding badly. The old man helped him clean up and gave him a potion for the pain. Of course the pain later that night for running away was much worse. So Braton always learned to go down here when his father was busy in his room.

'Thank god I am going back to Hogwarts.' Braton always prayed for Hogwarts. He loved it there. It was his sanctuary from his father. There, his father wouldn't be able to beat him. The thought of school always made a smile on his face. Though you probably wouldn't see it since he hid his emotions very well. He missed everything about school. Even the little Weaslette girl. Oh he loved to make her angry. His favourite sport next to Qudditch. And now with him being a seeker on the Slytherin team definitely made Bonnie mad as ever.

'Only one more week.' Braton thought.

"Hey ladies. Mind if we join you?" Josh said.

"You know there is a guy in here." Trevor said laughing a little.

"Oh well you know Trevy poo that we consider you a chick." John said giving Trevor a noogie.

"Come on leave him alone." Casey said laughing a little.

"Leave him alone." Josh and John mocked Casey who blushed.

"Hey Casey." Daren said sitting next to her.

"Oh hi Daren. Are you excited about this year?" Casey asked.

Trevor watched Daren talk to Casey. Every time Daren would lean closer to Casey Trevor's hands involuntarily clench into fists After a few minutes Trevor noticed was he was doing.

'What's wrong with me. Daren is my friend and Casey is only my friend. Daren can like her if he wants.' Trevor thought. Though back in his mind someone was screaming something at him. Though he didn't hear it, he really wasn't paying attention to that voice either. He thoughts where stopped with Bonnie's voice.

" Hey did you guys hear? They are having a dance this winter." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Oh great. Something to force us guys to ask you crazy chicks out." Josh laughed.

"Oh come on Joshy poo I know there is someone you'd like to take to the dance." Trevor said mocking him.

"Now that you mention it." Josh said standing up and getting down on one knee in front of Trevor who, by now, had a look of both disgust and shock on his face.

"Will you go to the dance with me. My beloved." Josh said. Trevor laughed and pushed him over with his foot.

"Damn I didn't know you were such a homo, Josh." Came a voice outside the compartment belonging to none other than Braton Malfoy.

"Gosh Malfoy we all knew that you were gay." Josh said glaring at Malfoy.

"So about this dance." Braton said moving over to sit next to Bonnie who looked even more disgusted than Trevor.

"Let's say since your so into me Weaslette that I take you to this dance." Braton said jokingly while putting an arm around her. Bonnie removed his arm yanking it behind his back.

"Keep you hands off me Ferret." Bonnie said pushing him out the door.

"I knew that you loved me, but this obsession you have with me Weaslette really needs to stop. I don't like you like that." Braton said smirking at her as he walked away with the last word.

"Err I hate him so much!!! " Bonnie screamed. She hated when he would be such an ass and always leave with the last word.

"Well good thing we are almost there. No more ferret junior interruptions will take place once we get there." Casey said.

"Thank goodness." Bonnie said. Her eyes glancing up as someone she recognized from the ice cream shop.

Blake looked in the compartment walking by and saw the girl with the red hair. She was staring at him so he gave her a little wink. He smiled when he saw her blush fiercely. He continued walking away into his own compartment.

"Wow Bonnie, your face is so red." Casey said giving a knowing smile.

'That guy still gives me the creeps.' Trevor and Casey thought at the same time.

**Alright this chapter is done. You all know what happens at the start of school feast so I wasn't planning on putting that one in. Especially since non of the other Weasley children are going to be in it this year. Well I hope you're not disappointed in me by skipping a few years. Fourth year through the seventh year is where all the good stuff happens to Bonnie and her friends. Wizard angst (lol Potter Puppet pals ha-ha), Jealousy, love, hatred, Pain, Fear┘.. All what lays ahead in the final years at Hogwarts for the new golden trio. Stay tuned and REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


	15. Firefighter and Werid acting Malfoys

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. Unfortunately I had to restart this one cause my power went out. I was half way finished with it to. I haven't received many reviews at all people. Please review. It helps me want to write more. Oh and I am looking for a new beta reader. My beta reader now is busy with work now and can't get my chapters back to me that quick enough. So if you would like the job send me a message to or just put it in a review. Okay on with the show.**

Hermione Granger cursed under her breath as she looked in the mirror. What she saw in the mirror made her feel like she'd rather die, than be seen in public. Hermione was trying on her brides maid dress for Lavender and Dean's Wedding. If Hermione thought she disliked the colour pink before, now she was on to a whole other level of disgust. Lavenders taste in dresses was from another century. Hermione could barley breathe in her corset and the dress had so much fabric she found herself wondering how on earth women ever wore so much clothing. The dress was pink satin and had ruffles upon ruffles, and oh god the lace. It was enough to make Hermione sick. Next to Hermione, Ginny and Luna stared in their mirrors. Ginny shared Hermione's distain for the dress except it looked even worse on Ginny. Her flaming red hair contrasted horribly with it. Luna on the other hand didn't seem fazed by it. She just stared dreamily into the mirror. Hermione and Ginny had long stopped trying to figure out what went on in that woman's head.

'Why did Lavender make me her brides maid.' Hermione thought now wishing she hadn't said yes to Lavenders offer of being her brides maid.

"OH YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!!!" Lavender yelled happily, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wow Lavender these dresses look┘. Amazing." Ginny said, forcing a smile. 'yeah amazingly stupid' Ginny thought darkly to herself.

"Really!! I am so glad you like them." Lavender said.

"Yes we do, don't we Luna." Hermione said.

"Yes the dress is rather beautiful but I was cautious as I thought there might have been a benesant in mine." Luna said no one knowing what a benesant was.

"Did you make that up?" Lavender said.

"No they are really misunderstood creatures.They like to live in clothes. Keeps them warm." Luna said dreamily.

"Anyways guess what girls!! I got pink ties for all the boys and men to wear." Lavender said clapping.

"Aww that's such a cute idea." Hermione said.

'The only thing left she has to turn pink is the grass.' Hermione thought. She reminded herself to never mention that idea. Lavender would probably jump up and down before running out to find someone who would paint her grass.

Dean had proposed to Lavender almost half a year ago. Since then, Lavender has been hopping and clapping about everything. Lavender being who she was, decided that everything was going to be pink and white at her wedding. Hermione and Ginny had never seen so much pink in there lives in one place. Lavender was having a humongous wedding and there was going to be hundreds of people there. She had put about five articles in the Daily Prophet since she had become engaged. Most people were getting sick of seeing her happy face on the cover. Hermione looked in the mirror again and sighed.

'Hundreds of people are going to see me wearing this.' Hermione thought. She didn't even like the idea of one person seeing her in something so awful.

"I can't wait until the wedding." Lavender said.

"Well its only a week away , you know what that means don't you?" Ginny said grinning knowingly.

Right then the door bell rang. "Oh I'll get it." Luna said and went to the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ginny said holding back her laughter.

"This man right here says there's a fire. But there isn't any fire you guys." Luna said not understanding what was happing.

The man walked by Luna. He was dressed like a muggle firefighter and had a stereo on his shoulder. Setting it down, he turned it on right before ripping off his shirt. He winked at the ladies before thrusting his waist seductively.

"Its me who is on fire ladies." He called over the loud music.

The girls whistled and Lavender's face grew hot. Tonight was supposed to be the bachelorette party, and she guessed the girls had gotten her a early wedding present. The night was definitely going to be interesting.

Bonnie stretched and leaned back in the couch. Even though she was glad to be back a Hogwarts; she wasn't glad about going back to homework. She didn't really like to do homework but she always tried her hardest hoping that in her 7th year she'd be Head girl. Bonnie rubbed her eyes having focused them for so long. She glanced around the common room and looked at her friends. Trevor was scribbling away on his own parchment. The bags under his eyes were really visible tonight. Bonnie always wondered why Trevor was always so tired. She never asked him though knowing that it was his secret to share when he was ready. Bonnie then glanced at her other friend Casey. She seemed to be staring out the window daydreaming, with a stupid smile plastered across her face. Bonnie didn't interrupt her, but she knew that it would only result in Casey begging for help later on. Casey then shook her head and came back to reality. She quickly glanced at Trevor, her face a slight shade of pink.

'Well that's new.' Bonnie thought as she watched her friend with interest.

"What is with teachers and giving us more homework each year. By the time we get into our 7th year I bet we will be so overloaded with homework we won't have time to pee let alone have a life." Casey said aggravated when she looked down at her half finished essay.

"Practice makes perfect." Bonnie said.

"Yeah , yeah you always say that." Casey said.

"Just take a break from it and come back to it later." Trevor said deciding to the same thing and putting his quill down.

"You know I've noticed something." Casey said.

"Congratulations. It's about time." Trevor said which earned him a slap on the arm from Casey.

"What I mean is it's been a whole month and Ferret Junior hasn't said one word to Bonnie since the train." Casey said.

"You know I have noticed that too. Ferret Senior seems to be acting weird to. During class he acts weird." Bonnie said.

"Yeah you're right. I wonder what those two are cooking up?" Trevor said.

"Please! He's a teacher!" Bonnie argued. "If anyone is cooking something up I think its the junior."

"Teacher or not Bonnie, Ferret senior is definitely not some cute little puppy. He's evil I see it in his eyes." Casey said.

"Well I am more worried about Ferret Junior doing something. You're right Casey I think Ferret junior is up to something. I mean he hasn't pulled a prank on me yet. Maybe he is working on a huge prank. Something that he knows will get to me." Bonnie said glaring at the thought of it.

"Anyways lets talk about something else. When is the dance going to be?" Casey said curiously. Bonnie saw her glance quickly at Trevor who was looking the other way.  
"It's supposed to be on December 1st. Fourth years and up are allowed to go. The younger ones can only go if asked by someone fourth year and up." Bonnie replied.

"Who do you want to go with Trevor?" Casey asked slyly, looking down at her essay, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh I don't know. I haven't really thought of it." Trevor said not looking at Casey. Casey looked a little disappointed.

"We still have a while before the dance though." Bonnie said.

"Yeah you're right. Anyways Bonnie can I look at your essay." Casey said.

"Casey how are you going to learn if you copy my homework?" Bonnie said.

"I will learn I am reading it and copying it. Two ways of getting in my brain. Please Bonnie." Casey pleaded.

"Yeah you can look at it, but not copy it." Bonnie said.

"Yay! Bonnie you're amazing." Casey said.

"So they tell me." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile

Professor Malfoy was in his office pacing. His eyes were dark and full of hatred. His skin was paler than ever and his face was contemplating something. He quickly sat down and sighed.  
"

Perfect!!!" He said aloud with a look of profoundness on his face. "That'll teach them to mess with a Malfoy." Draco Malfoy sneered.

His thoughts of getting back at his family's enemy zoomed through his head. A teenaged girl with red curly hair was the ticket to his plans.

**This chapter was so difficult to write. As you can tell this story is going to be longer than Anywhere but Here. I am not sure yet if it will be longer than the first story it all depends. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and if you want to beta for me let me know. Thanks**.


	16. Will you go to the dance with me?

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I could have gone sooo many ways with this chapter I had no idea which way to go. I hope you like this chapter I know I had a lot of fun writing it. I still need a new beta reader. So if your interested let me know. Onward with the show**

The months had flown by and before they knew it, November was half way over and December 1st was coming up. The students of Hogwarts where bustling around excited about the dance. Hogsmeade weekend was here ,and many of the students where getting their dress robes and gowns for the dance. Bonnie and Casey where currently in a store trying on dresses for the dance.

"No one has asked me to go to the dance. I don't even know why I am trying on dresses." Casey said exasperatedly.

"Casey I am sure someone will ask you. If you haven't noticed Darren likes you." Bonnie said.

Casey's head snapped up. "He does?"

"Yeah I am sure he will ask you." Bonnie said.

"Well I hope someone does." Casey said while thinking, 'I like Darren ,but I'd rather go with... '

"How about this blue one. You look beautiful in blue." Bonnie said breaking Casey's train of thought.

"Let me try it on." Casey said grabbing the dress and heading toward the dressing room.

Bonnie looked through the racks. She loved her hair ,but hated that the red clashed with so many of the dresses. Bonnie wasn't worried about getting a date for the dance cause she actually already had one. Bonnie smiled at the memory of her date asking her to dance.

Flash Back

Bonnie sat in the library doing her homework for charms. She tapped her quill, deep in concentration, not noticing someone sit down right next to her. She put the quill to her lips before returning her quill to the paper. The person next to her cleared their throat and she jumped nearly knocking her ink bottle all over her paper. Luckily the person next to her stopped it from falling over.

"You scared me. I'm sorry I didn't see anyone sit down." Bonnie said. Looking up, she immediately blushed when she saw who it was.

Blake the Sixth year Ravenclaw was smiling at her. He was tall and was on the Ravenclaw Qudditch team as a beater. He was very muscular and had long dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He stared at her with a smile on his face.

"I am Blake." He said holding out his hand to shake hers. Bonnie reached out nervously and shook his hand. "Hi I am Bonnie."

"I know. I've seen you around and I thought I'd introduce myself. " Blake smiled.

"Oh okay." Bonnie replied not knowing what to say next.

"I was wondering if wanted to go to he dance with me." Blake asked casually like it was nothing for him to ask a girl to the dance.

"Really?" Bonnie squeaked, almost knocking over her ink bottle again. Blake stopped it again and chuckled.

"You know you are kinda clumsy. I think it's cute. So what do you say ?" Blake asked

"Well, yeah sure of course. I'd love to go to the ball with you I mean yeah that sounds cool." Bonnie said very quickly her face getting redder with embarrassment.

"Great. I'll meet you in the hallway before the dance." He said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Bonnie was in a daze. She couldn't believe a sixth year had asked her to the dance. After waking up from her daydream, Bonnie quickly packed her bags and ran out of the hall. She couldn't wait to tell Casey. She was so excited she didn't think she would get ask to the dance let alone by Blake. Oh his name even sounded sexy┘

'Yay I am going to the dance with Blake.' Bonnie thought as she ran to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Little did she know that someone watched the scene from another desk. He too had gray eyes. And those eyes glared with jealousy as he watched her run away in excitement.

end of Flash Back

"Bonnie, hello? I asked you a question." Casey said pinching her arm to get her attention.

"Ouch! That hurt." Bonnie whined, rubbing her forearm.

"Sorry. I was trying to ask you what you think of the dress on me?" She had on a dark blue floor length dress. It was strapless and emphasized her curves nicely.

"Wow Casey you look gorgeous. If you don't get that dress I am going to smack you twice." Bonnie said.

"Why twice?" Casey asked, a bemused smirk on her face.

"One for pinching me and the other for not buying the dress." Bonnie said while slapping her.

"Ouch! I said I was sorry. Anyways I think I'll buy it. I also think that you should get that black dress." Casey said, pointing to a black dress that Bonnie had put back on the rack.

"Casey you know that dress it too revealing for my taste." Bonnie said.

"No it's not. And you can't stay covered up for all eternity Bonnie. You're so beautiful. It's just like my aunt always says; If you got it flaunt it." Casey said.

"Isn't your aunt a stripper?" Bonnie asked.

"True, so don't flaunt it too much." Casey said and the girls started laughing.

Bonnie decided to get the black dress. It was satin and black and hung on her every curve. The top part of the dress was a low-cut halter, showing off some cleavage and since Bonnie was a bit more voluptuous than most girls her age, the dress looked amazing. It also had a slit on the side that went up to the middle of her thigh. Casey promised that Blake would be drooling all over himself when he saw Bonnie in that dress. Bonnie hoped so.

The girls headed on back to Hogwarts put their things away and relaxed in the common room. Trevor joined them soon after he to had gotten his dress robes from Hogsmeade, but wasn't listening to their conversation. He was too deep in thought. He would glance at Casey frequently which Casey didn't even notice.

After a while, Trevor spoke. "Hey Casey I was wondering..." He was then cut off by Darren who walked over to the couch where he and Casey were and sat between them. "Hey Casey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Darren said. He reached behind his back and handed her a rose that he had charmed purple - her favourite colour.

"Oh Darren how sweet of you!" Casey said. ' Well I guess Trevor just doesn't like me that way and is was never going to ask me. I like Darren he is cute and nice.'

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you." Casey said smiling. She leant over and gave him a hug, thanking him for the flower.  
Trevor excused himself and headed out of the common room. He was furious. He had just been about to pluck up the courage to ask her when that Darren guy beat him to it.

'Damnit. You should have asked her sooner. Darren's a scum ball.' Trevor thought to himself angrily.

"Hi Trevor. What are you doing out here." Angelica asked.

Angelica was known as the school scarlet woman. She was frequently found in the halls snogging various boys. Trevor knew that no one had asked her to the dance yet. She was very popular and pretty. Her reputation was bad but he didn't care. Right now, all Trevor cared about was not showing up to the dance alone.

'That's all I need now. Casey thinking I am a loser and that I can't even get a date.' Trevor thought to himself.

"Oh I was just getting some air. I am glad I saw you out here. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Trevor asked.

"Sure Trevor. That sounds like fun. I guess I'll see you there." Angelica said while giving him a hug. Her hands slid down and touched his bottom. Trevor's face reddened while she kissed his cheek and went into the common room.

'What did I just get myself into?' Trevor though cursing at himself for his stupidity.

Meanwhile Casey had gone out to find where Trevor had went. She saw Trevor ask that slag out and her eyes darkened with jealousy.

'Ooooh I hate that girl. Why'd he have to ask her.' Casey thought while glaring at Trevor and Angelica before going back inside the common room.

**How was that you guys? Next chapter will be the Dance. As you can see there is a lot of jealousy going on here. Next chapter you will also find out what Draco's plan is. Please please please review people. It encourages me to write more. With that said thanks for reading.**


	17. The Dance

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. It's finally the dance and emotions are haywire with the teens. I know you are looking forward to reading ,but id like to thank my new beta reader who will be betaing my chapters from now on. Thanks alot!! I would also like to thank my old beta for being the one person who had a major part in the role of getting these chapters out and sounding great. Well i know you are all looking forward to the chapter so . ONWARD WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

Before they knew it the dance was here. Throughout the day there seemed to be no girls in sight seen throughout the castle. Guys looked around and it seemed to have transferred into an all boys school overnight. The guys figured that the girls were getting ready for the dance.

"Okay what I don't get is why girls have to get ready four hours in advanced." Josh said. One of Darren's friends.

"Well I guess it's because they have a lot to do I guess." Darren said not really knowing exactly what the girls did that took so long either.

"So Darren going with Case are you. Good on you mate." Josh said.

"Yeah took me forever to ask her though." Darren said.

"You know I would have thought that Trevor was going to ask her." Josh said.

"Why do you say that? You think he likes her or something?" Darren asked feeling a little jealous even though he was the one going with Casey.

"I just thought maybe he had a thing for her. That's all mate. Besides you're the one who plucked up the courage to ask her even if he does like her. She's going with you." Josh said quickly.

"Yeah that she is. So who are you going with?" Darren asked.

"Her name is Galinda. Just the way it rolls on the tongue is hot. You know she's that Hufflepuff chick." Josh said.

"Wow I heard she was asked by like half the guys in 5th year. Good on you mate. She must be really dumb to turn all those guys down for you." Darren said which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Dude what ever. Her exact words where. "I didn't think you would ask me. I've turned down all these guys hoping that you'd ask me. I was about to give up. Good thing I didn't" See mate she digs me." Josh said.

"Dude I was only messing with yah." Darren said.

" Oh hey Trev. Want to sit down with us. Since your shadows seem to be missing." Josh asked as he saw Trevor walking by.

"Yeah sure you guys. I don't know what's gotten into the girls latly ,but its like they've all disappeared." Trevor said.

"Yeah we were just talking about that.' Darren said.

"Oh yeah?" Trevor said.

"So the school says that your going with Angelica to the dance." Josh said.

"Yeah it was a kind of last minute thing." Trevor said trying not to glare at Darren. Who was still his friend he had to remind himself.

"She's defiantly the school slut you'll probably get some." Josh said.

"Dude that's not cool. I mean she is my date." Trevor said.

"Oh sorry that's right." Josh said.

"You know I wonder what girls do when they get ready?" Darren said.

"Strange and Mysterious world your wanting in bro." Josh said.

**Meanwhile in the 4th year girls room**

"Oh my god. The dance is in 4 hours and I still don't know what I am going to do with my hair and makeup." Angelica said.

'Well I am sure you'll look like a hussy either way.' Casey thought to herself.

Casey hated Angelica. She was the biggest slut in the whole school. She was only fourteen and yet she would always come into their roomwith hickeys. Casey found herself disgusted with the girl and the fact that she was going with Trevor to the dance only made her want to rip the girls hair out.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Jasmine said, one of Angelica's friends.

"Well I feel clean and refreshed." Bonnie saidafter getting out of the shower.

"Well that's good cause you stunk earlier." Casey said which earned her hit with Bonnie's pillow.

"I did not." Bonnie said.

"I know I am just messing." Casey said playing with her hair.

"You know if things work out with Trevor tonight maybe I'll let him be my boyfriend." Angelica said loudly to her friend Jasmine.

"Don't listen to her. Trevor would never want to be her girlfriend." Bonnie said to Casey. Bonnie had a feeling that Casey liked Trevor.

"I am not listening to that hussy. Anyways what do you think I should do with my hair." Casey asked, her face still a little red with anger.

"Ahh for you my dear, I was thinking that you should lengthen your hair down to your waist. Then go back in and Curl it all so your hair goes up to the middle of your back in curls." Bonnie said.

"Ooh I like that idea. Can you help me with that?" Casey asked. She knew that Bonnie had recentlyread a book on beauty spells.

About an hour later Bonnie was still curling Casey's hair.

"So Darren seems to be really happy that he's going with you. Every time he sees you he has the biggest smile on his face." Bonnie said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah I think it's cute. You know he really is the sweetest guy. I had no idea that he liked me." Casey said with her face a little red.

" Well that's because your blind or something. It is so obvious that he's been crushing on you since we met him." Bonnie said.

"What? Really? I had no idea. Why do you think that?" Casey asked.

"Oh don't you remember."

**Flash Back**

It was the first week of classes for the 1st years. Bonnie and Casey where running a little later that expected in getting to Transfiguration. Both girls where running at a medium pace, knowing they would get there in time. But only if they were to be quick about it.

Casey was a little ahead of Bonnie and she quickly glanced backto see if Bonnie was still close behind her. She wasn't watching where she was going and before she knew it she bumped into someone hard and both students fell backwards to the ground.

"Casey are you okay?" Bonnie asked helping her up.

"I am okay.. Hey kid are you okay. I am sorry I bumped into you. I should have been watching where I was running." Casey said a little out of breath.

The young boy looked up at her. Instantly his breath was taken away again. Not because of the impact. The girl who stood before him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Immediately he noticed that he was staring. He quickly looked down and his face turned red.

"Oh it's okay. I wasn't watching were I was going either." Darren said.

"Oh well I am glad your not hurt. I am Casey by the way. I've noticed you in our common room. I am assuming you are a Gryffindor then?" Casey asked him.

"Yeah 1st year. How about you?" Darren asked shyly.

"Same. Well come on let's go to Transfiguration while we still have a chance of not being late." Bonnie said watching the scene of her friend and this boy.

"After you." Darren said motioning for them to go into the classroom.

Bonnie noticed his face looked flushed the entire time he was talking to Casey. It was so obvious that he fancied Casey and it was only the first time they had met.

**End of Flash Back**

"See I told you he fancied you from day one." Bonnie said laughing at her friendБ─≥s embarrassed face.

"I had no idea. I guess I can't blame him. I mean I am amazing." Casey said.

" Oh wow Casey, modest much?" Bonnie said laughing.

"Wow Bonnie my hair looks amazing. You did a great job. You should make a career out of this." Casey said.

"So I can help superficial women look better. I don't think so. I save my talent for myself, and my unsuperficial best friend." Bonnie said. Getting started on her hair, straightening it, with her wand before putting it up in a French twist. Charming it to stay in place and not frizz out later on in the night.

"Wow Bonnie that hair do makes you look older. Not like old like old lady old, but older like mature woman." Jasmine said.

"Thanks I guess." Bonnie said. She really didn't like her roommates. They always were talking about boys and makeup and hair and stuff . Of course she liked to talk about the same things but it wasn't always on her mind. Unlike her roommates.

Soon it was time for the girls to meet up with their dates. The girls who had dates from the same house decided to meet the boys in the common room. The boys took about thirty minutes tops to get ready for the dance. Most of that time was taking a shower. They were in their dress robes waiting for the girls. Darren was talking to his friends when he saw the girls start to come down the stairs. Everyone of them looked absolutely gorgeous ,but he couldn't take his eyes off of one girl. Who looked particularly beautiful that night. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Wow Casey you look amazing." Trevor said. Which he quickly corrected himself and said, And so do you Bonnie. Angelica you look absolutely gorgeous. Shall we." Trevor said making it played out that he was giving his friends complement.

"Why thank you Trevor. You look rather dashing yourself." Angelica giggled as they headed down to the dance, which was in the great hall.

"Hey Darren." Casey said blushing as he was staring at her.

"I am speechless. I don't know how I can put into words about how beautiful you look tonight." Darren said still staring at her and blushing at his forwardness.

"Thanks Darren. You look pretty good yourself." Casey said winking at him.

"Shall we head down to the dance?" Darren said extending his arm for her to grab a hold.

"Of course." Casey said.

Bonnie had missed the whole scene because she decided to just go on ahead of everyone and meet Blake near the great hall where he said he was meeting her. She turned the corner and almost ran into Professor Malfoy.

"Watch where your going little girl. Five points from Gryffindor. Next time I won't be so nice." He sneered at her before walking away.

'Whatever. Not even the Malfoys can ruin my night.' Bonnie thought heading again toward the great hall.

She spotted him waiting outside the great hall for her. He looked so amazing in his dress robes. Bonnie couldn't believe that he had asked her to go to the dance with her. She slowly walked down the steps. He turned and saw her. His smiled and looked her up and down.

'Damn she's looks hot.' Blake thought to himself, as she reached him.

"Well, well, look who is the prettiest girl in Hogwarts right about now." Blake said causing Bonnie to blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Bonnie said.

Blake extended his hand and they walked in together. The Great Hall seemed to be a totally different place. The theme was Winter Wonderland and the place seemed to be just that. There were snow flake ornaments every where and mistletoes seemed to be following unsuspecting couples. The ceiling had been charmed to make the room appear like it was snowing . Bonnie looked at the great hall in awe.

"Wow it looks so beautiful in here." Bonnie said admiring the decorations.

"Not as beautiful as you look." Blake said, thinking 'wow I am corny'

"Thanks." Bonnie said blushing.

"Well my lady let's get out there and dance." Blake said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The dance was going great for most everyone. Trevor was one of the few not actually having any fun. He was trying to have fun with Angelica but she just got on his last nerves. She was always hanging all over him. He thought it was kind of disgusting. She seemed to be really insecure about herself if she was that clingy. Not only was Angelica getting on his nerves but Darren was pissing him off. He was still upset that Darren and Casey where at the dance together and every time Darren would touch Casey he would get even more irritated.

"Hey Trevor how's it going." Casey said getting a drink. All the dancing was making her thirsty.

"Fine. I see that Darren is having a great time. He can't keep his hands off you." Trevor said, mentally hitting himself in the head for saying what was on his mind.

"What? So what if he is. I don't see why you are worried about it." Casey said her voice getting a little louder.

"I am not worried about it. I am your friend just looking out for you. I just think he might be taking advantage of you. I mean you are a little naive when it comes to boys." Trevor said, thinking to himself 'Shut up Shut up your making it worse.'

"What??? Are you kidding me. Darren has been nothing but a gentlemen to me. And I think I know how to take care of myself. What is your problem? It seems to me that your jealous!" Casey said practically screaming. Some people near the refreshment table looked their way curious to what was happening.

"Me? Jealous? Of course not. " Trevor said his face turning red.

"You know what Trevor. You're being an ass right now. Maybe next time you should get some balls and ask me to the dance instead of cowering like a scared little baby." Casey said stalking off.

She left Trevor open mouthed like a fish before storming off to find his date. He made sure that Casey saw him and he quickly grabbed Angelica and kissed her passionately on the lips. Casey saw him and immediately her face was red with anger. She excused herself and went to the ladies room. Bonnie saw the whole scene and decided to go after her.

"Casey what's wrong." Bonnie said hearing her in the stale sniffling.

"Trevor is such an ass. I can't stand him sometimes" Casey said.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Bonnie said, handing her friend some tissues from her purse while Casey explained the whole situation.

"Sounds like he is just jealous and was trying to make you jealous in return." Bonnie said.

"I know and that's why he's an ass. You know Darren asked me to be his girlfriend. " Casey said.

"Really? What did you say." Bonnie asked.

"I said yes. I mean I do like him a lot. He's cute and funny and very nice." Casey said.

"Well if that's what you really want then I say go for it. Don't worry about Trevor he will get over being an ass." Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bonnie you made me feel a whole lot better." Casey said getting up to fix her make up.

" No problem. " Bonnie said.

The rest of the night went uneventful. Trevor and Casey stayed away from each other and spent more time paying attention to their dates. Bonnie was having the time of her life. Blake seemed to have brought her out of her shell. She was dancing and laughing and just getting to know Blake.

On the other side of the great hall someone watched the couple with a glare in his eyes. Braton had gone to the dance with a girl from Slytherin. She seemed to want to talk to her friends rather than spend time with him. He didn't mind. She wasn't his taste anyways. Dark hair dark eyes. Everything about him was dark and he had more than enough of that in his life. So he sat there and watched the little Weasley girl. She seemed so happy, which irritated him so. In the corner of his eye he saw his father.. Boy did he hate that man. He watched his father walk around the room. More like strut around the room.

'Cocky Bastard.' Braton thought. He saw his father look toward Bonnie.

'Now what is he up to?' Braton thought to himself but was thrown from his thoughts when his date came over to him grabbing his hands steering him to the dance floor. Another thing about this girl. She was so pushy. He defiantly didn't need a pushy person in his life.

The dance was close to ending and a lot of people where tired of dancing and were leaving early. Trevor walked with his date and let her kiss him goodnight before retiring. He had a major headache and didn't know how he got himself in a position like that. Good thing tomorrow was the start of holiday break. If he had a test the next day with the 4:30 a.m. wake up call with the situation with Casey on his mind. He knew he would go crazy.

Darren and Casey where still at the dance. They where slow dancing together and Darren was holding Casey in his arms. This was on of the happiest days of his life. The girl he'd had a crush on since day one was in his arms and agreed to be his girlfriend. Casey was trying to enjoy herself and was doing a pretty good job of it. She guessed that Trevor and her were just not meant to be so she decided that Darren was the one for her. She did love how it felt to be in his arms.

"I never want this night to end ,but I think you've yawned about 3 times in the last two minutes. " Darren said.

"Yeah I am a little tired. Defiantly from all the dancing tonight." Casey said while Darren walked with her back to the common room.

"You know I had a really great time tonight. I am glad you agree to be my girlfriend. To be honest I wanted to ask you a long time ago. I just thought that you didn't like me or something." Darren said blushing.

"I like you Darren. I mean you are pretty cute." Casey said blushing not knowing what to say.

"You're cute to. Well goodnight Casey." Darren said.

"Goodnight." Casey said back. Darren started to lean in and Casey's heart rate doubled instantly. Darren gently put his lips on hers. Casey kissed him back. The two separated both with red faces.

"Well goodnight." Darren said.

"Goodnight Darren." Casey said with a giggle while finally heading upstairs. She laid on her bed with a smile on her face.

'My first kiss. YAY' Casey thought.

Bonnie and Blake where outside off the Gryffindor common room. Since Blake was in Ravenclaw he couldn't come in so they talked for what seemed hours to Bonnie., when really it was only half an hour.

"Well I must be going Red." Blake said. Red being his little nickname for her.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for asking me to go with you." Bonnie said.

"Thanks for coming with." he said. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. Bonnie's face instantly turned red.

"Night." he said.

"Night." Bonnie said as he headed on back to his own house.

Bonnie was in a daze she had just received her very first kissed. She turned around and was about to tell the fat lady the password when out of no where a tall man with blonde hair and grey eyes stepped in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere princess." He said before casting a charm on her. She immediately passed out. Having no clue that she was being taken by someone. Someone with blonde hair and grey eyes.

**OOOH MMMMY GGWAD!! If you didn't love that chapter you are CrAzY . The blonde hair and grey eyes thing is going to be a reacurring theme. So I hope you all liked that chapter. I don't know when i'll have time to do the next chapter. This week the spring term starts. so ill have to get back in school mode. Which means longer in between chapters. Well i am going to bed cause i am exhausted. I hope you all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	18. The Dark Chapter

**There are so many ways I could start this chapter. I had no clue which way to go so I tossed a coin. So if you don't like how it starts then blame the coin. :) I know you've been waiting and waiting so here it is. Chapter eighteen woooooooooot.**

"Do you Lavender take Dean to be your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poor in sickness and health. As long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Lavender looked at the man of her dreams, the man she was marrying. All her life she had dreamed of this day. She was so happy that it was Dean who she was sharing the rest of her life with. She had many boyfriends in school and after Hogwarts. She never had given up on Dean, though. She had a crush on him all throughout Hogwarts and when they met up again, both working at the ministry. She knew it was meant to be.

"I do." Lavender said, looking into Dean's eyes.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

The cheers erupted from the huge crowd, which was rather large. Lavender had invited all her friends from Hogwarts as well as almost everyone at the ministry. Lavender's parents who paid for the wedding really out did themselves. Lavender planed the whole thing herself and it showed. There had to be a million flowers everywhere and everything was perfect and expensive. Lavender's parents had the money and Lavender was their only child. So they let her have whatever she wanted for her special day. The bride and groom left to get ready for the reception and Hermione who was in the wedding walked over to her husband.

"That dress is amazing hunny. Pink is defiantly your color" Ron said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yeah I know it's ridiculous but its what the bride wanted. It's not nice to laugh at your wife you know. Could get you into trouble" Hermione said glaring at her husband.

"Remember our wedding?" Ron said. Smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist. Trying to change the subject.

"Well of course I do silly. It was only one of the best days of my life." Hermione said, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"We didn't need all this fancy stuff. Just you in that dress was good enough for me. And as I remember it we didn't have that many people at our wedding. " Ron said.

"No one was at our wedding not even a priest. I didn't mind it though. All I needed was you." Hermione said snuggling up to her husband

"I love you Hermione Weasley." Ron said kissing her.

"Mmm I love you, too Ronald Weasley." Hermione said.

"What do you say after this we go home and I show you just how much I love you and still need you Mrs. Weasley." Ron said pulling her to him.

"I'd say that I like that idea Mr. Weasley." Hermione said purring into his ear.

"Hermione, Ron. I am sorry to interrupt but the ministry has been trying to contact the both of you. It's about Bonnie." Neville said.

Hermione felt fear like she never had before. Every second seemed to last an hour. She could feel her heart beating faster than it had in a long time and her eyes waited for the news that she knew couldn't be good. She couldn't breathe she couldn't think. She was in suspense waiting to her what Neville had to say.

"She's missing from Hogwarts. They think she's been kidnapped." Neville said.

The next thing Hermione new she was swaying and it all went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark ,cold and moldy. Must have been a dungeon from the middle ages or something. The smell wasn't pleasant ,and you could hear rats squeaking in the distance. Bonnie's body laid on the hard floor. Her chest would rise and fall ever so gently which showed that she was still alive.

She shifted on the floor and opened her eyes. Her vision blurred for a second as she tried to sit up. The feeling of being nauseous over took her as she emptied her stomach out on the floor. Sitting back up slowly she felt the back of her head. She tried to remember what happened to her as she felt the blood from her head on her hands.

"I see your awake." a frightening voice said from the dark. Bonnie tried to see who it was but he must have been hiding.

"W..wh..who are you?" Bonnie asked her voice quivering.

"Don't you remember my voice. Surely all the lessons you sat through could give you an idea of who I am." The voice sneered.

Bonnie tried to think. It didn't help that she had been knocked out just recently. She knew that she recognized that voice. When she didn't answer the voice laughed a long and cruel laugh. A figure of a tall and skinny man started to walk toward her. As he came into the light Bonnie almost screamed. The man before her was Professor Malfoy. His face was full of hatred and his eyes, those grey eyes frightened her like no other. He was dirty and had blood on his arms, more than likely her blood from carrying her to this prison.

"Why Ms. Weasley. So nice of you to join me." Draco said.

"Professor Malfoy why are you doing this?" Bonnie said trying to move away from the crazed man.

"Why? WHY?? I'll tell you why. You and your pathetic family have had it coming to them for years. Blood traitors that you all are. Your father especially marring that Mudblood." Draco said to her with so much loathing in his voice it scared her.

"I've always been so sick of you Weasleys. Happy go lucky attitude and the fact that your father and Potter got my father sent to Azkaban is enough to make my blood boil. I'll make your family pay. And you know what little weaslette. I am going to do it through you." Draco Malfoy sneered at her, watching her eyes get bigger with fright.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco said, causing Bonnie to become unable to move.

"Let's see what we have here. You know you are in the Malfoy dungeon. There was on thing that my ancestors didn't mind about muggles. The way they tortured each other was always so fascinating to me. Since your family loves muggles so much I think I'll just torture you that way. Nice and slow." Draco said pacing around a table full of instruments.

Bonnie had never been as scared as she had been then. She followed him with her eyes and saw him pick up something that resembled a dull knife. She couldn't move anything but her eyes. He walked closer to her and bent down, the knife in his hand. He moved the blade over her face. Showing her the instrument he was about to torture her with. He was loving the look of fear in her eyes.

Tears started to burst out of them as she saw him take the knife and put it toward her leg. He didn't cut her at first though. He merely teased her by rubbing her leg with the side that wasn't sharp. He apply a little pressure but only enough to rip her hosiery that she was wearing, which he ripped off angrily afterwards. Bonnie couldn't move on the outside ,but on the inside she was shaking with fright. Draco turned the knife over to the sharp side and applied pressure to her leg, cutting it. Not to deep, he needed her alive after all. He smiled as he heard her muffled screams as he began to carve into her leg.

Bonnie felt everything. The spell had made her unable to move, but it allowed her to be able to feel every time he put that bloody knife to her skin. Her face was soaked with tears from the pain and all she wanted was for him to stop, but he didn't. It wasn't until she nearly passed out from the pain that he stopped. Pulling the knife up and looking at the blood on his hands and knife, he smiled at his art work he had done on her leg. She knew that he was craving letters into her leg. It wasn't until after he left and took the body bind off of her that she read what he carved into her leg. The one word that all muggle borns hated to hear.

_MUDBLOOD_

**I am not really all the knowledgeable about torturing people, thankfully. Writing this chapter was one of the hardest things to write in this whole series. Bonnie is my favorite character and to put her through such pain is heartbreaking for me. Thankfully it's only a story. Now I want you all to review review review. I know I plan on hearing some nasty things from you all about what's happening, but I look forward to it. Thanks for reading ill try to get another chapter up soon.**


	19. Kidnapped Life

Chapter 19 

**Hey everyone, I was kinda hoping the be bombarded with reviews from my last chapter but it seems that wasn't the case. Some of you have so many questions and I will try to answer them the best I can. I want to thank my faithful readers who have been with me since Ron and Hermione first met on that ship. Nowhere but here would be nothing without my readers. So with that said ONWARD WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**

"Hermione.. Hermione.. Hermione wake up." Ron said trying to awake his fainted wife.

"Ron.." Hermione said softly her eyes opening.

"You fainted. Try not to get up to fast." Ron said as Hermione made to get up.

"My baby Ron, My baby is missing. What are we going to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing we have to find her." Hermione said tears poring out of her eyes.

"We are going to do everything we possibly can to find her. Hermione we won't rest until she's back with you." Neville said reassuring her.

"Thanks Neville, has a report been made?" Ron asked helping Hermione up slowly.

"Yes we have aurors out looking for her. The teachers are looking around Hogwarts as we speak, questioning students trying to see if anyone has seen her since the dance." Neville said.

"Alright I am going to take Hermione home after that I am coming with you to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"I want to come to. She's my baby I need to know what happened." Hermione said.

"Hermione.." Ron began but was cut off.

"If you try to stop me Ronald I will kill you." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Alright Dumbledor sent us a portkey to get to Hogwarts. If you both are ready we can leave now." Neville said.

"Let's go." Hermione said heading toward the portkey with Ron and Neville.

'If she is hurt whoever took her is going to pay.' Hermione thought

The couple owled the nanny telling them what happened and that they wouldn't be home until much later. Dumbledor had set up a portkey for the couple to arrive just outside the grounds of Hogwarts, where Hagrid was waiting for them. The look of worry on his face and his eyes red as though he had been crying.

"Hagrid I am so glad you're here." Hermione said hugging the overly large man.

"She just was gone... No one saw anything... Best get you to Dumbledor." Hagrid said through soft sobs. Well soft for Hagrid at least.

They climbed the all to familiar stairs of Hogwarts and went to Dumbledor's office where he was standing near his pensive with a look for complete concentration. He hadn't even noticed them enter the room until Ron cleared his throat.

"Oh terribly sorry Ron, Hermione how remarkable just as I pictured you. All grown up and still as deeply in love with each other as before. But unfortunately we aren't here to discuss your love to one another, but the love of you daughter who has been kidnapped out of Hogwarts. For reasons I am not clear. I do have my thoughts onto why she was taken." Dumbledor said.

"I don't even know what they would want with my daughter. She never hurt a fly." Hermione said through tears and chocked sobs.

"I believe that it was an old death eater. Your friendship with the boy who defeated the dark lord Voldermort. I believe that, that person is using your daughter to get back at not only Harry but you to as well." Dumbledor said with sad eyes.

"Who would do such a thing. She's just a little girl. She had nothing to do with that scum lord Voldemort." Ron said angrily.

"The person who has done this can't have been sane by any means. Though insane this person was very clever. Everyone's mind on the dance, no one would have thought it would have happened tonight. Though it did and we've interviewed everyone who saw Bonnie tonight. No one seems to have seen her after she left the dance except for the young gentlemen who took your daughter to the dance. We had asked him a view questions and he agree to answer them with Veritisierum. He had not been in anyway part of the kidnapping tonight. He had merely walked the young lady back to outside the Gryffindor common room, bid her goodnight and left after a polite goodbye. After that no one knows what happened." Dumbledor explained.

"It has to be someone involved in the school though. Right?" Ron said.

"It could have been ,but the possibility of a stranger coming in and taking your daughter is also something we must consider. For as you can remember young Harry explaining to you about his god father once found a way to sneak into this wonderful castle." Dumbledor said remembering Sirius Black.

"So it could be anyone." Ron said.

"Yes that is what I am afraid of." Dumbledor said looking through his half mooned spectacles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think today we should learn some history. All over history that have been slaves. Slaves to clean a man's house, do his work for him, even slaves to satisfy a man's needs. Any of those slaves gets out of line.. Well I guess you can figure that they would be punished.. You see this here whip. Whips like these where used to punished these slaves.. and today I am going to use it on you." Draco said smiling at himself the whip in his hand and rope in the other.

He set the whip down and walked over to Bonnie. She had been there for a few weeks now. It wasn't everyday that she saw Draco Malfoy, but on the days that she did she wished she hadn't. It seemed that Draco's favorite form of torture was the muggle way. When Bonnie would hold back her screams Draco would get angry and cast the Cruciatus curse on her. Bonnie could never hold back her screams when he did that.

Draco tied her hands together and threw the other end of the rope over something. He started to pull on the rope and Bonnie quickly got to her feet. He pulled it more and she was barly able to stand up on her toes before he tied the end of the rope to a pipes to keep it from moving. He ripped her shirt off and stood behind her take the whip in his hands.

The first blow came like a hot iron across her back, burning into her searing her skin. Bonnie screamed in pain as he struck again and again. He beat her until she began to swing back and forth by her wrists, unable to get her footing, unable to stand the pressure on her wrists.

"Your pathetic little family needs to learn their place. Your disgusting mudblood of a mother and your little pathetic excuse for a wizard father." Draco said disgusted.

To Draco it was only a few minutes of fun. For Bonnie the time seemed to have slowed down. The pain was so unbearable and she thought that it would never stop. For a second she was afraid that he might kill her right then and there with that whip. For a second she was actually hoping that she would die. Anything to stop the torture, the pain she was feeling. Finally he stopped. Cut her down which she fell onto the ground and threw up cause of the pain.

"I won't be here for a couple days mudblood. Don't worry though when I get back I just might reopen those wounds on your back for you.." Draco said laughing as he walked away.

Bonnie cried herself to sleep that night. The pain in her back was excruciating and the water that that monster left her painfully helped wash the wounds in her back. She prayed for anything to help her. Hell she even prayed for Braton to find her. Though she wondered if he was in on it. She knew that Braton hated her ,but deep down inside she knew that he didn't want her to die. At least she hoped not. All she could do was wait. Wait for someone to find her, wait for Draco to finally let her go, or wait to die.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Braton sighed in the compartment he was in. He hated going home for vacations but he knew his father always wanted a chance to beat the shit out of him so he came home. His thoughts turned to the little weaslette. Though she annoyed him he couldn't help ,but wounder what had happened to her. Not that he cared or anything he was just curious. It seemed so weird that it would be her that would be kidnapped. It was the talk of the school. Everyone had their theories. Braton tried not to think about what could have happened. Though he did notice his father acting kinda odd lately. He walked around with a grin on his faceБ─╕ Which was very unusual.

"Yeah I bet you anything that Malfoy kid had something to do with this." A 2nd year boy said to this girl.

"You don't think he would do something like that do you?" A 1st year girl said.

"You've never seen them two before. Last year they pulled so many pranks I lost track. If it was anyone who took Bonnie it was that Malfoy kid." The boy said.

"Just because they don't like each other doesn't mean that he took her. I mean he's a student what can he do really?" The girl asked.

"I don't know but if I were Bonnie's parents I would defiantly search the Malfoy place." The boy said.

"Yeah but I doubt they'd find her there." Braton said coming up on them. The young boy's courage disappearing .

"Ahh. What's that supposed to mean?" The boy asked.

"Oh I think you know. You were just telling your little girlfriend over here all about how I kidnapped her. Took her to my mansion, tied her up. I haven't even had a chance to find a way out of school to go and feed her once in a while.. It's been a couple weeks. I wonder." Braton said laughing a little and walking back into his compartment. The two young kids running off.

Braton was glad that no one else was in the compartment. He was tired of all the Slytherins following him around like he was their leader. From what he heard that was exactly how his father was. He wanted nothing to do with his father so he prided his moments alone. It left him with time to think. He tried not to think about his home life and thought about other things. Right now he caught himself thinking about that Weasley girl.

'Her hair is so obnoxious. All red like blood and flying all over the place. She could keep it tamed.' Braton thought then silently cursed himself for thinking about her hair.

Braton got off the train a few hours later. He saw worried parents hugging their children. After hearing what happened to the Weasley girl, Braton figured that they were worried about their children. Hoping that it wasn't one of them next. Braton laughed at the thought of his father being worried about him.

Braton saw his buttler and walked over there slowly. The buttler took his things and they both walked out of the train station and to a place where they could portkey out to the Malfoy mansion without being seen. As soon as Braton got in the Mansion he had this really weird feeling. Something was not right.. He shrugged it off and went to his room. Which conveniently was located just above the dungeon.

**Alrighty I think I set it up so that Braton can figure out Bonnie is there. I thought about it and thought about it. I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was trying my hardest to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter, and I think I like what I wrote. Remember people that I got to college and work part time. I have 5 classes this semester so trying to get chapters out will be hard. BUT I will try to get at least a chapter out once every other week. But I am not making any promises. Oh and just for your info.. the whipping scene comes from a book I am reading in college called kindred.. Awesome book. REVIEW, FOR FAVOR!!! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**


	20. Discovering What?

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Kind of in a writers block on how exactly I want to write these next couple scenes out. Plus I just got on spring break and of course before spring break I had a paper due a two test and then I had to do this field trip thing for my oceanography class. All this while I had bronchitis. Now I am better which is good and my spring break is coming to an end. "wahahahahah" well I have only about 7 more weeks of school and then it's the SUMMER TIME WOOT WOOT!! Okay I am sorry!! onward with the show!!**

It had been several days since Braton had been home for the holidays, and so far this holiday had been the best holiday ever. For some reason Braton's dad was way to busy to even pay attention to Braton. Most of Draco's time was either spent in his office or down in the dungeon doing something. Braton spent the first few nights in his room bored. He loved the feeling of boredom. The Slytherins never left him alone at school and when he had time off it was spent with his father "punishing him".

Braton laid on his bed tossing a ball in the air and catching it over and over. He thought about school and his life and how he hated his father. Mostly he found himself thinking about the Weasley girl.

'Oh Merlin, now I am calling her Weasley. What's going on with me?' Braton thought shaking his head.

Braton suddenly heard a tap at the glass window. He looked over to the tapping noise and noticed that it was only an owl. Braton thought that it was probably something from his friends. He let the owl rest for a few minutes while Braton went to his bathroom and gave the bird some fresh water before it took off again. Braton looked at the packaged. He knew better to open something from someone he didn't know. Thankfully there was a note. Braton grabbed the note and careful read the small print.

_Dear Mr. Braton Malfoy_

A friend of mine has been kind enough to lend this to me. I am giving it to you now.

May it help you in discovering things that should be discovered.

Braton looked at the letter over and over. He decided that the box couldn't have been from one of the Slytherins. They would have at least signed there name if they gave him something. Braton thought it over and knew that It couldn't have been his father. Draco wouldn't have put Braton's first name in the salutation. Braton finally decided that he was going to open the box. He slowly opened it in case it was a trap. He sigh when he finally opened it and nothing happen.

Braton saw that inside the box was a piece of cloth. Well as he examined it further, it seemed to be a cloak of some sort. Braton pulled it out of the box and held it up. His eyes widen at what he was looking at. It was some sort of invisibility cloak. How many times had he wished that he had one of these to hide from his father's beatings. The cloak was beautiful and he couldn't wait to try it on.

Braton put the cloak on and walked over to the mirror. He grinned to himself when he saw that his reflection was gone. Though he couldn't see himself grinning of course. Braton was so happy he could jump for joy. He almost did when he remembered what the card said.

_May it help you in discovering things that should be discovered.  
_  
Braton thought about what this could possibly mean. Who had sent him this amazing cloak was beyond him. Obviously someone wanted him to use the cloak, but for what?

_Discovering things that should be discovered.  
_  
Braton read that part again. It slowly dawn on him that maybe the person who sent him this wanted him to use it and discover something. What it was he was supposed to discover he really didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to have a little fun with this cloak. Then maybe he will get to that note and "Discover", whatever it was he needed to discover.

Ron and Hermione worked day and night on finding Bonnie. They had to have questioned every Hogwarts student at least twice and still no one knew anything. In side Hermione was breaking down. There is a special bond that mother's have with their children. Hermione felt as though whoever had taken Bonnie had tore her heart out and was jumping on it like a trampoline. Every day was spent searching through letters hoping a ransom note or anything about her daughter would show up. Ron and many other aurors spent many hours discussing and searching different places trying to find her.

"Mr. Weasley I think you should take a look at this." One of the Aurors said to him.

He was holding a tape. Ron looked at the tape not really understanding what it was. Hermione quickly noticed that it was a video tape. She quickly got up and grabbed it from Ron.

"It's a video tape. Kind of like moving pictures and it records things. We need a VCR I think I can conjure one up real quick." Hermione said this while conjuring a TV and VCR from a couple twigs and a rock.

_...The tape started to play...  
_  
The room was dark and dingy. You could tell by the walls that it was some sort of dungeon. The person holding the camera was just walking through the dungeon. The picture shaking slightly with the holders unsteady hands.

"You thought you could get away with it." A voice said. The voice was unrecognizable like it had been a robotic voice or something.

"You've taken away my life so I have taken yours."

The person with the camera walked through some doors and in the distance you could see a figure. This figure was skinny dirty and you could tell even in the darkness that this person was in pain.

"My Baby! It's her. It's her.. She's alive." Hermione said crying and standing close to the television. Ron coming beside her holding her. The movie still went on.

"Oh what fun we've had..." The voice said laughing a cruel and long laugh.

The man with the camera zoomed in closer. Showing her wounds and the carvings into her leg.

"She's has suffered greatly. Not enough for one to die, but just enough to loose hope." The voice continued.

Bonnie started to awaken. She felt Draco's presence near her and she turned around in fear. She saw him dressed as a death eater. She knew it was him. He held a video camera in his hands and she looked right at the camera. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her parents angry and scared. Bonnie knew that she couldn't say anything. There would be hell to pay if she did. She just screamed it with her eyes. She pleaded with them to try to get her home. With her eyes she told them that she was still there and holding on waiting for them. That they shouldn't worry and that she loves them very much.

"Awe look at that! Tears of sadness." Draco's voice said. He brought his free hand back and smacked her hard across the face.

Ron jumped. He knew he couldn't do anything it was only a TV. He wanted to murder whoever it was who had his baby. The movie sickened him whoever this was had gone insane. Azkaban wasn't good enough for this man. This man who has hurt his first born.

'He will pay! I'll make him pay.' Ron thought in his head.

"Say something for the camera little one." Draco said holding her by the back of her head.

"Mom... Dad... I love you." Bonnie said tears streaming down her face.

"Awe how touching. Well that's it for today.. I hope you have a nice one. " Draco's voice said before the TV went blank.

"I want to know where this tape came from and I want experts right now figuring out where he filmed this. I need my daughter found and I need her found now." Ron said. Hermione had never seen him like this. The fury in his eyes would have scared her if she hadn't felt that same fury herself.

She only hoped that they would get her before that horrible man decided to do anything worse to her daughter.

'I swear if he hurts her anymore I'll kill the bastard myself.' Hermione thought to herself.

The search continued.

**Almighty how was that? I know it's been a long time since I've posted and I apologize. School is really hectic right now since it's the last 7 weeks of classes. I am so glad that your still reading. As long as I have readers and REVIEWING READERS!! I will keep on writing. I will try to get the next chapter out sometime this week. I will try my hardest because it's going to be a great chapter. Well thanks for reading now REVIEW!!**


	21. The Discovering!

**Hey everyone. I didn't post another chapter like I thought I was going to that week, but here it is.. the next chapter. I really hope you like it. This chapter won't have Ron and Hermione, but mostly Braton. Well I don't have really anything else to say but ONWARD WITH THE SHOW!!**

Braton Malfoy was in his room staring at the cloak someone had given him. He was contemplating what sort of mischief he was going to do with it. He could terrorize the house elves. He could spy on his dad. Maybe he could just sneak away and go somewhere fun. He deserved a little fun every now and then.

After much debate he decided he was going to have a little fun. He decided that he would go through the dungeon. That way he wouldn't accidentally bump into his father or maybe his father would see doors opening by them selves and figure it out. He remembered when he was younger his mom used to tell him about how his father believed that the Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak. His mom would always say that he didn't.

Braton put the cloak on and slowly made his way toward the dungeon. He checked to make sure that his father hadn't popped out of nowhere. His father usually did that. Not literally, but he was always there when you least expected it. Braton thought that he had silent foots steps. Silent and deadly.

Braton slowly made his way down the stairs. Thankfully he knew about this little escape route. The was a ladder that lead to the side of the mansion in the dungeon. He had used it several times he had just remembered it. He just needed his wand to open the door at the top of the ladder.

Braton stopped at the last staircase his mouth wide. He almost yelled at what he saw. It surprised him to no end. He laughed about it before, his father, and her, but yes, its, yes, there she was. Bonnie Weasley was laying on the ground right in front of him. His father standing near her shaking body laughing and pointing his wand. Braton knew what he was doing. He was using the Cruciatus curse on her.

He heard her screaming and his stomach felt like there was a giant block of ice in it. He had been through that curse. He didn't want her to go through that. Even though she was a Weasley and he was supposed to hate her. He didn't want her to go through that pain. For some reason he didn't move. He didn't do anything but watch his father torture that poor girl. When Draco was tired he took the curse off her, put a pail of water down and walked away. Braton finally finding his movement got out of his way just in time for Draco to leave.

After Draco left Braton rushed over to Bonnie who was throwing up whatever was left in her stomach. Braton took his cloak off and Bonnie didn't even see who had come to her before she passed out. Braton put her on her back slowly and swore out loud when he saw the handy work his father did on her legs. The wounds on her legs where infected and Braton knew she must bein a lot of pain. He knew that he couldn't get her out of there while she was unconscious and who knew when his father would come back. He knew that he needed to come up with a plan. Braton covered himself with the cloak. He knew that his own first aid kit was not going to be enough to heal her. He needed for her to be able to run if he was going to get her out of there. He didn't want to leave her alone but it was for her own good. He left quickly up the ladder to the outside. What he needed was to go to Knockturn Alley. He needed to get some supplies.

He snuck into another wizards house on the way and used their Fireplace. He hated traveling by floo powder but it really was the quickest way to Knockturn Alley. He tumbled out of one of the fireplaces on the street. He had put the cloak away under his own cloak and headed straight for the run down shop toward the back with all sorts of potions.

"Mr. Malfoy I see your back. I was wondering when you would show up again. I was beginning to think your father went over board and actually killed you." The old man said with a laugh. Even though it really wasn't funny.

"I need some supplies. " Braton said irritated.

"Oh yes of course. What will it be this time? The usual? Or perhaps something new?" The old man asked.

"Yes I need some more of the Scarmantis Potion. Some really good pain killers. Has there been any new potions I should hear about?" Braton asked the old man.

The Scarmantis Potion was one of the best potions Braton ever came in tack with. The potion was designed to heal wounds, but yet leave them as they are. So the victim would appear to still be badly injured, but with a quick dose of the mantis potion itself the wound would ultimately disappear. The only problem with the potion was that the smell would make anyone vomit.

"Ahh yes there is one new one that I have concocted. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy I have tested it out on my self as well as a few others its called, Anticrucio." The old man said smiling at himself.

"What does it do?" Braton asked.

"Well if one had ingested this potion. For about a week if anyone cases the unforgivable Cruciatus curse. Well that person will only feel half of the torture from the spell. It's still painful of course, but it dulls the pain enough that one won't go insane." The old man said watching as Braton's eye lit up.

"How many do you have?" Braton asked

"Two." The old man said.

"How much for both?" Braton asked.

"400 sickles." The old man said.

"Give me both and everything else I told you about." Braton said.

"Yes sir." The old man said collecting the stuff for the boy. He was happy that the young Mr. Malfoy came in here a lot. He spent so much money all the time.

"All right. I'll see you next time Mr. Malfoy." The old man said as Braton finished paying and was leaving the store.

Braton walked through the Alley and stop near the fireplace. He put the invisibility cloak on when he knew that no one was watching him. He flooed to his neighbors house. The old man that lived there eyes widen as his fireplace flamed up but nothing came out. He blinked a couple times deciding that he was going insane. Braton quickly left and slowly made his way down the ladder to the back of the dungeon.

Bonnie had awoke and was trying to clean her wound on her legs. Just seeing the word mudblood carved into her leg was enough for Braton to want to kill his father. No one should have to go through the pain of someone cutting so deeply into their skin like that. Braton took his cloak off when he was standing behind her.

"Hi." Braton said softly hoping not to scare her.

Bonnie spun around quickly and back away from him. Terrified.

"No, I am not going to hurt you I promise. I want to help. " Braton said.

Bonnie looked at him skeptically. She had always known Braton to be cruel to her. She was scared that this was a trap. That he was in on it to. Him in his wretched father.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because no one deserves what that ass hole is doing to you. I should know." Braton said while showing her his back. Which like hers had several scars from the old fashion whippings.

"He tortures you like this?" Bonnie said slowly sitting down again.

"Ever since my mother died. I can tell not as brutally as he has been you though. I think he has been waiting for this for a long time. He hates your parents and your uncle. Harry potter is your uncle right?" Braton asked.

"Yes.." Bonnie said as she watched Braton take out a few potions from his cloak.

"What are those?" Bonnie asked.

"I need to get you strong enough to run. I am getting you out of here. My father has tabs all over the mansion. I can't just floo you out of here. He knows when I leave the house with floo. He knows who goes through the floo to. So he would know I helped you escape." Braton said.

"Why are you helping me?" Bonnie asked.

"It's like I told you. No one should go through this pain. Now stop being so damn stubborn Weaslette and drink this. This is help heal your legs . Don't worry it will still appear like it is. It just will be gone once your out of here I have another potion to get ride of the appearance. It should take about a day to heal your leg." Braton explained while Bonnie pinching her nose quickly down the disgusting potion.

"I can feel it working all ready." Bonnie said. Sighing at the relief it was on her wounds. Her back wounds where being healed as well. All over she was starting to feel better.

"I got you some food. I am sure he's been feeding you just what you need to stay alive." Braton said

He handed her a plate of delicious looking food that Bonnie cried out when she saw. She began eating fast. Enjoying the taste of the best meal in her life. Anything but stale bread would have been the best meal of her life at this point.

"Don't eat to fast. You might make yourself sick." Braton said as he put some other potion on her wounds to help get ride of the infection.

"I can't help it I am just so hungry. " Bonnie said.

"Well after you eat wait like an hour. Take this potion. It's a new potion that a guy I know made. It will help when my father does the Cruciatus curse on you. He said that it will dim the pain to about half as painfully as it normally is. " Braton said.

Bonnie looked at Braton with tears in her eyes. He was saving her life basically. All of a sudden Bonnie stood up and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back as she cried onto his shoulder. This was so weird being hugged. Braton hadn't been hugged since he was a little boy and to be hugged for the first time in years by Bonnie. Well that was even weirder.

"Thank you so much." Bonnie said as she finally let him good.

"Uh yeah sure whatever." Braton said not looking at her. He felt so strange. "Alright well finish eating hide that potion somewhere so he won't see it. I have to leave you now. Tomorrow as soon as the close is clear we are leaving. I have to get you out of here." Braton said again.

"Alright it's a plan." Bonnie said as she finished her meal. Braton left and for the first time in her life. Bonnie was truly happy to have seen Braton.

**Ohhhhhhhhh My Gwad!! How was that? I know you liked it!! You better have . that was a good chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading people. Now please please please, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!**


	22. Escaping

**Hey everyone. I know you are all excited about the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed to the chapter. And anyone who has ever reviewed for my stories. Obviously this is a turning point in Bonnie's life. Being kidnapped and Braton helping her. She will never be the same Bonnie again. Now with that said. Let's get on with the show.**

Braton couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning thinking about making a plan to get Bonnie out of there. All sorts of different scenarios popped up in his head. Then he kept on thinking that if he helped Bonnie escape his father would be outraged that she escaped and take his anger out on Braton. The beatings that would probably await him after his father realized she was gone. What if Draco found out Braton helped her. Draco would probably kill Braton. His father was a psychopath and he knew that it wouldn't be unlike his father to decide to just kill him. Finally Braton couldn't take being alone in that room anymore. He decided he would go check on Bonnie.

He put the cloak back on and something fell off the desk as he walked by. Braton picked the note up and realized it was the note that was sent with the cloak.

_"Discovering things that should be discovered." _

Braton read again. He knew what it meant now. He was destined to find Bonnie. He still had no clue who had sent him the cloak. Whoever it was had suspected Draco of kidnapping Bonnie. Braton thought to himself that maybe Harry Potter did send him the cloak. After all Harry Potter was Bonnie's uncle. The note did say that it was borrowed though. Maybe someone else sent the cloak. Shrugging he continued walking toward the dungeon.

He turned the corner and almost ran into something or someone. He stopped just in time to steady himself. His father stood outside his room obviously heading to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Braton saw his father stop which was exactly when Braton almost ran into him. Braton held his breath as his father looked around. Finally his father yawned glaring at nothing and continued toward the kitchen. Braton almost sighed out loud. He was so relieved that his father hadn't felt him so close to him. If he ran into his father or his father found out he was there. Saving Bonnie wouldn't even be an option.

Braton entered the dungeon and saw that Bonnie was still awake. He stopped for a second and just stared at her. He remembered that hug from earlier. The way her little body held on him so tight. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Just thinking about it sent chills down his spine. He had forgotten the feel of the human touch. He knew the feel of a beating more than anyone should. The feel of someone hugging you. It was enough to take his breath away. After a while he realized that he was still staring.

'What the hell is wrong with me? This is the Weasley girl I am thinking about.' Braton thought to himself.

He took the cloak off and she noticeably stiffened at first but once she saw it was him she relaxed. She looked at him as he walked over to her. It was like in slow motion. Bonnie was looking at Braton and Braton was looking at Bonnie. Neither said a word as Braton sat down next to her and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Braton said. After the awkward silence got enough of him.

"No. I tried to sleep but I couldn't I am just too nervous about tomorrow. We didn't really talk about everything. I mean when are we leaving. Where are we going to go? What about you? Won't your dad be angry that I left and take it out on you?" Bonnie said all at once.

"Don't talk so loud Weaslette. I don't want to have my dad accidentally hear anything." Braton said softly.

"Don't worry about that your father put silencing charms on the whole dungeon. So no one would hear my screams." Bonnie said. Hugging her knees. She wanted, no not wanted, but needed to get out of this hell whole.

"I hate what he's become. I don't even remember him being just my father. Now all I see him as a monster. I was used to the beatings. Hell I even suspected it. I expected it to the point that if he didn't deliver I thought he was dead or something. Now he's gone and put his torture on someone else. This has got to stop. Before he kills someone." Braton said.

"To think he's been doing this kind of stuff to you for years." Bonnie said.

"I try not to let it ruin my life at Hogwarts I usually have other things to think of." Braton said.

"Like getting back at the Weaslette." Bonnie asked. Smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah and wondering what the Weaslette will do to the 'Ferret Boy Junior'." Braton said smiling as well.

The two Teenagers smiled at each other. Their eyes locking again. No one spoke and no one looked away. All the years of hating each other just wasn't registering to them at the moment. It was like they were actually getting along.

"So about tomorrow. We have to get a plan in order. Well I was thinking that we would leave after my father has seen you. That way he won't come back to see you for a while. That will give us a head run. When does he usually check on you?" Braton said

"Really early in the morning he will give me a bucket of water and some scraps. Most of the time stale bread. Sometimes he hurts me when he comes. Most of the time he comes back later. I guess he wants to go back to bed or plan what he is going to do. " Bonnie said shuddering.

Braton saw her shudder and he almost leaned forward to touch her, hug her even. Something inside of him wanted to comfort her. Remembering that hug from earlier was only making him want to hug her again. Braton shook his head. He had no idea what he was thinking. He had no idea why one hug from this girl was so intoxicating him. He glanced back at Bonnie and noticed that her shirt was torn and her bra was showing. He almost sucked in a breath out loud. He found himself staring at her bra.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked after a while noticing that Braton just staring at her.

"Uh-no-nothing. Sorry I was just thinking about stuff. Anyways here take this." Braton said almost mentally kicking himself for staring at her bra like that. He handed her a coin. Looking over it she saw it as just some muggle money.

"What's this for?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at him. He was acting really weird all of a sudden. He just kept glancing at her shirt. She found this really weird but then again he was a Malfoy. Malfoys where pretty strange.

"I put a charm on it. I have another coin just like it. If you rub it my coin will get hot. Rub your coin after he leaves and ill come as quick as I can and we will leave. If something goes wrong ill rub my coin." Braton said. Keeping his eyes on her face and not her exposed bra.

"My mother did something like this when she was in school." Bonnie said.

"It's a spell that you know who used with the dark mark. That's how he called his pathetic slaves. My grandfather was one and I am sure my father was on his way to becoming one." Braton said.

"You are nothing like your father." Bonnie said.

"Sorry?" Braton asked.

"I thought you were just like him. I see it now though. You are completely different from him. You're not evil like he is... Bonnie said. There was an awkward silence from the two. Bonnie and Braton just stared at each other. Neither saying anything.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "You're still an ass hole though."

"Yeah well you're a bitch." Braton said, though in a laughing way.

"Well I'll see you in the morning. I don't want your... pathetic excuse for a father to come in here and see you. " Bonnie said.

"Right well night. I'll be waiting for your call. As soon as he leaves... Braton said.

"Right." Bonnie said as he nodded then walked out of the dungeon.

She was really wrong about that Malfoy boy. He was still ferret junior, but if he really did help her get out. Then she owed him one. Big time.

What the teenagers didn't know what that Draco was on the top of the top of the stairs watching the whole scene with his son and the Weasley girl. He had made sure that they hadn't seen him and he heard everything.

'So my son thinks he can out smart me huh. I'll let their little plan work itself out. Once they think they are free I'll be there alright. Draco said remembering how his pathetic Son stared at the Weasley girl was enough for him to explode right then and there.

'Helping the Little Weasley bitch escape huh. We will see about that!' Draco thought as he went to bed.

The two teens had no idea that the one person they feared knew about their plan to escape.

**: Author's Note: I know I don't normally post a note in the Middle of a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I had planned on stopping this chapter here, but just too really decided if I wanted to or not I flipped a coin. So you all should thank the quarter for telling me to continue this chapter instead of ending it right here. So now I must do what the quarter tells me and continue the chapter! I hope you like it so far. Review!!**

It took Braton almost an hour to finally get to sleep. Having such a big day ahead of him his mind was reluctant to sleep. Braton solved that by taking half a dose of a sleeping potion. He wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to be able to feel the coin get hot and wake up if he needed to. Bonnie on the other hand had only gotten a few hours of sleep that night. It wasn't her wounds keeping her up like they normally would. It was just her excitement about getting out of the dungeon. She wanted desperately to see her mother and father again. Of course she could wait to see the looks on her brother and sister's faces when she returned.

She could see it now. Walking into her home and her brother's and sister's screaming for joy as she was hugged and kissed by each one of them. She missed her brothers and sisters very much and she missed her parents. She knew that they would be protective of her now, but she didn't care at this moment. It would be nice to be under their protective gaze.

Bonnie laid there thinking to herself. She had awakened really early even though she got only a few hours of sleep the night before. Bonnie had put the coin in a little hideaway section so that after Draco left she would rush over to it and rub the coin. She knew that Braton would be quick about getting here and the two of them would get the hell out of this place.

Bonnie pretended to be asleep when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the dungeon. The person walked agonizingly slow and stopped right in front of her. She knew that Is was Draco. She could tell by his arrogant walk. Oh how she hated that walk. It was the walk of despair for her as she knew what was to come.

"Morning little Weasle bitch!!" Draco said as he through a bucket of water over her small body causing her to jerk up at the feel of the cold water hitting her.

"You're really starting to stink you know... I hope you slept well. I will be back in a few hours. I thought I'd give you something to think about while I was gone...Draco said and walked up to her and back handed her right across the face.

Bonnie's eyes teared up at the sensation as she watched Draco head up the stairs and out of her sight. Bonnie cursed under her breath and dashed on over to the coin. She rubbed it hoping that Braton would make it there as quick as he could.

Draco watched Bonnie scramble for the coin. He knew that the two where planning on escaping now and he thought he would give them a little unexpected surprise. He went back into his office. Knowing that his son would probably want to make sure that Draco was inside before trying to escape.

'Merlin, those little bastards got another thing coming for them' Draco thought as he entered his office and started to get some work done.

Braton awoke to something burning in his hands. He was tired from not getting a lot of sleep it took a few seconds to register what was actually happening. He sat up quickly and slipped on his pants. He quickly tried to pull himself together.

While he was in his closet getting the invisibility cloak he saw something shiny in the corner. An old fashion knife that he stole from his father's study when he was younger. He actually was only looking at it. It was a pretty impressive knife. Silver with jewels on it. Braton's father had come into the office seeing his son in there. Braton at the time had hid it under his clothes. Fearing that his father would find out he kept it in his room. Braton shrugged and pockets the knife. He figured it might come in handy later on.

Braton put the cloak over his body and walked out his room. Turning down the hall he began a quick pace for the dungeon. He stopped momentarily as he saw his father in his office using the floo. Braton silently thanked Merlin for this. He knew that if his father was on the floo it usually meant that he was talking "business", with someone. Usually when it was "Business talk." Draco would be on the floo for hours.

Turning away from his father's office he began to head toward the dungeon again. He entered the dungeon as quickly as he could and took the cloak off we he finally got there. Bonnie was holding the side of her face which was very red. He kneeled in front of her and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to get a better look.

"A little present from your father." Bonnie said.

"Lovely... How kind. Come let's get out of here before that fucking bastard tries to do anything again. How's your leg doing?" Braton asked.

"A zillion times better and my back it's like I don't have any wounds at all. I feel so relived I could kiss you." Bonnie said then gasped at what she said.

"Uh... Well don't do that weaslette! Let's go." Braton said becoming red in the face and hurrying toward the ladder so she wouldn't see his face.

The headed up the ladder which was longer than Bonnie had expected. It took them a few minutes before Bonnie heard Braton cast a spell to open the door at the top. Braton was the first one out. He turned around and lifted Bonnie out. He stopped for a second after he got her out. His arms still on her waist. He stared at her for a second and he saw that Bonnie's face was starting to get red under his stare. Braton let go and cleared his throat.

"Alright let's head to my neighbors house. He's a little mental so we will be able to get in there and use his floo if we use the cloak." Braton said not looking at her.

"Alright let's go." Bonnie said.

Braton slipped the cloak over the booth of them and the two continued onto his neighbor's house. Things were starting to look up and everything was all clear. All of a sudden something grabbed the cloak and flung it off of the two teens. The two teens were in shock about the cloak being thrown off that by the time they turned around a spell was heard and they were both knocked off their feet. Landing hard on their backs the teens didn't even have time to register what exactly had happened.

"So I leave you for a few seconds and this is what I get? And you!! You pathetic excuse for a Malfoy helping this little Weasley bitch! A Weasley, can you believe it. Your ancestors are turning over in their graves disgusted at you. Well they won't be let down anymore you'll pay for this you little shit." Draco said with a cold hard laugh.

"You know what father. I AM NOT A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR ANYTHING!! YOU ARE!! You're a cruel and heartless son of a bitch who doesn't even deserve to live. Why don't you just leave us alone huh? Haven't you done enough to her? You've tortured her worse than you've tortured me and you've kept her family and friends in hysterics about her whereabouts. Let her go before you do anymore harm you son of a bitch!! Braton screamed at his father finally standing up.

Draco looked at his son with furry. Braton had never before spoken to his father so harshly. Draco's eyes darken with pure hatred. Hatred you would expect from enemies not a father and son. Draco pulled his fist back and punched Braton in the gut. Causing Braton to bend over and almost fall to the ground again. Braton coughed trying to catch his breath from the blow his father just gave him.

"Hes your fucking son you psycho." Bonnie said rushing over to Braton to see if he was okay.

"My own flesh and blood who has betrayed be my saving a Weasley bitch!" Draco yelled.

"You think I was going to let her be torture her like that? You think I was just going to stand by while you hurt someone who doesn't even deserve it. She is a Weasley yes, but she didn't kill Mom and she didn't send grandpa to Azkaban. If you think that I was was going to just let you get away with this well you must be dumber than I always thought you were." Braton said standing up straight again.

"Oh well you won't have to worry about me torturing the little Weasley bitch any longer. Because after I've killed her right in front of your eyes I'll kill you. Expelliarmus!" Draco screamed out and Braton's wand flew right into his hand.

"Torturing you was just a thing to pass time. Now killing you, well, that will be a blast. Avada Kadavra!!" Draco screamed at Braton who dodged the spell quickly barley missing the spell by merely an inch.

Bonnie unconsciously screamed when she heard those words. She watched in horror as she saw Draco trying to kill his only son. She almost wanted to cheer out loud when she saw the spell had missed. Draco turned toward Bonnie and casted another spell at her causing her to be knocked off her feet again. Draco went to cast the killing curse but was surprised whenout of nowhere Braton knocked into his father. Sending Draco to the floor as well as himself in the process.

Braton rolled over his father so that he was on top of him and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Draco just laughed hard. His wand out of reach he flipped them over and began to punch Braton with quick and powerful blows. Braton grunted low on each blow his father gave him. He suddenly remembered something. Something that could be very useful to this situation. He reached into his pocket and quickly brought the knife out. Without even thinking about anything other than saving his life and Bonnie's he quickly stabbed his father on the left side of his chest. Draco's eyes widened with shock from the unsuspected pain.

"Bloody Hell." Draco said as Braton pushed on the knife harder this time to get Draco off of him.

Braton watched as his father's eyes clouded over and finally he stopped breathing. Braton had killed his father. Bonnie looked on the scene in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened. Looking at the dead man in front of her she started to pound on his chest. She beat the shit out of his dead body. She was crying so hard others would have thought she was screaming. She wanted him to feel everything that he's ever done.

Braton kneeled down next to her and grabbed her arms forcing her to look at him.

"It's over. He can't hurt you anymore." Braton said softly.

Bonnie's eyes teared up even more as Braton said this and she threw her arms around his neck. Braton braced himself as he almost fell at her sudden thrust on him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. It seemed like was never going to stop and Braton just stared at his father's dead body.

**Merlin!! Woooot!! That was freaking Awesome if I must say so myself. Just to let you know. I am terrible at fighting scenes so this is the best I could do. I really hope you guys liked the chapter. I am sure that most of you will like the ending. Life as Bonnie and Braton know it will be changed forever. Please please please Review and tell me how I did on this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. So show me if it's paid off!! REVIEW LOVELY PEOPLE!!**


	23. Draco's Dead?

**Hey everyone I am back. To be 100 honest with you I had NO!! Idea on how to start this chapter. The last chapter was so intense and meaningful that it was really overwhelming to try to come up with a chapter to follow the last one. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. The last chapter's reviews were awesome!! So thanks!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and telling me if I did a good job following up from last chapter. Thanks for reading Again I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was very difficult to write.**

**_Oh and i want to thank my old beta reader for looking over this chapter. She had knoticed my authors note when i said my beta reader didn't get to this chapter. So i want to thank her very much for taking the time to correct this chapter for me.. MUAH!!_**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

Draco Malfoy was Braton Malfoy's father. When Braton was five years old his mother died. After his mother's death Braton's father, though you could hardly call him one, became abusive. Braton had suffered many beatings at the hand of this man. His life, one that was supposed to be just like any other child's life, was far from normal.  
His father's mental state had digressed to that of a monster.

And now he was dead.

"Let's get out of here." Braton said. He was torn. He didn't want to release Bonnie from his protective grasp, but neither did he want to remain in the same room as his father's corpse.

Bonnie didn't say anything. She kept her eyes downcast and nodded her head in agreement, attempting to regain some composure. She wiped at her wet face taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She tried not to look at the body that was only a few feet away; the body of a mad man who had taken more from Bonnie than she knew at that moment. She never wanted to stare into that face ever again.

Braton shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do next. "So…um, where do you want to go? St. Mungo's? The Ministry? Your house? "

"I just want to go home." Bonnie sighed.

Braton nodded his head in agreement. "Alright let's get you home then. Come on I think it will be okay to use the fireplace inside now. I've never used it before, he would have known…but well.. yeah... you know."

He started off in the direction of the way out. After taking a few steps he looked back and motioned for Bonnie to follow. He could hear her soft footsteps behind him as he continued. Neither of the teens spoke to the other and it spread into an awkward silence.

A few moments later, Braton opened up the doors to his home. He never really considered it his home. Considering the way he had been treated over the years, it was hard to think of it as anything other than his own personal hell on earth. Walking through the front door without a sense of dread was a feeling that Braton hadn't experienced since he was very young. He almost enjoyed it.

"Here's some floo powder. " Braton said once they reached one of the many fireplaces.

Bonnie looked up in surprise. "You're not coming with me?" Instantly she felt her face redden and cursed her self for saying that. Why would he come with. It was Braton Malfoy, the guy who teased her and played tricks on her. Why would he want to come with.

Braton felt something stir in the bottom of his stomach. "Well.. I didn't know you wanted me to.. This is your family reunion maybe you should go at it alone. "

"I can't believe this is real. It feels like a dream." Bonnie whispered.

Braton looked into her eyes and saw they were brimming with tears. He could tell she was holding them back for whose sake he didn't know.  
Before she knew what she was doing, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Braton's neck, hugging him close. Without a moments hesitation, Braton wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself.

Bonnie caught herself thinking how lovely it was to be hugging him and pulled back from him slowly. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes and smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Braton shrugged it off, "There's no…"

"Yes. there is." Bonnie interrupted. "Thank you Braton. For everything." She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I guess I'll see you at, school ferret boy." Bonnie said with a sad smirk.

"Whatever you say Weaslette." Braton smiled. Even though this defiantly wasn't a time to smile.

Braton let go of her hand that he hadn't realized he had still been holding and watched her step into the fireplace. She disappeared in a flash of light. He stood there for a second remembering her touch. He had no idea why she was affecting him in this way. She was his enemy. She was a Weasley.

Braton turned around and stared at his home. The place he grew up in with so much torture. The memories he had here; he wished he could snuff them out like his father. This place that he was supposed to call home; he hated the very essence of it.

Braton sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

The Weasley family sat down at the dinner table. This table had once been a place of laughter and loud rambunctious behaviour, was now silent. There was none of the occasional throwing of food. No conversation. No one looked at each other. They were all occupied by their own thoughts. And all of their thoughts were on one certain flame-haired teenager.

The older kids sat there looking as gloomy as their parents. They knew what was going on with their sister. The younger ones knew she was gone ,but them being so young, they didn't fully understand the situation. They remained silent out of confusion and fear. The atmosphere was tense and not much food was moving from the table as they sat in complete silence.

That is, until they heard a loud thud come from the living room. Everyone at the table began to move and talk. The kids grew scared and they nervously talked to each other. Hermione tried to keep the kids quiet as Ron went to investigate. He slowly went into the living room, his wand at the ready, and he peered around the corner to see who it was.

Bonnie stood up, dusting the soot off her clothes. She looked around the room wondering where her parents were.

Hermione had followed Ron after a moment. She stood behind him as he stood in shock staring into the living room. "Ron." she whispered. No response. She looked up at his face and saw tears building in his eyes. "Ron, what's going…" following his gaze, her eyes rested on Bonnie. Hermione froze in shock for a moment. "MY BABY!!" she screamed as she ran at her daughter.

"MUM!!" Bonnie ran towards her parents, who embraced her, sobbing with relief.

The Weasley family was not shy to tears at that moment. The children had run into the living room at their mothers scream and now all fought to hold a piece of their sister. They hugged her like they never wanted to let her go. Bonnie felt like she was being squashed like a bug ,but at this moment she really didn't care. She loved the feeling of being back with her family. She didn't care if she couldn't even breathe at the moment. She had missed them so much.

"Where were you? How did you escape? Who took you? How did you get back?" Questions flew at one after the other.

"Draco Malfoy.. He ,he" Bonnie said as tears cascaded down her face. Her emotions had finally taken over her. She clung to her mother, crying like she had never cried before.

"WHAT?! DRACO MALFOY?!" Ron's eyes widened as he screamed. His face had started to turn a new shade of red. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!! I'LL KILL HIM!! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

Before Bonnie could explain, Ron had used the floo and landed in the Malfoy Mansion. He had know idea why it was that easy. He thought he would have some sort of barrier or something. Surely Malfoy would have protection over the house. Right now he didn't care.

"MALFOY!!" Ron screamed as loud as he could.

Braton Malfoy was heading to his room when he heard the angry visitor. The tone of Ron Weasley's voice did not make Braton want to go over there and talk to the enraged father. Braton knew that he had to though.

"Mr. Weasley." Braton said as he came in clear view of Ron.

"Not now boy where's your father?" Ron said his face red with rage.

"He's dead." Braton said.

"Oh he's going to be dead after I kill the son of a bitch." Ron snarled.

"No Mr. Weasley he is already dead. I.. I .. killed him." Braton said. His face was white with fear of this older man.

Ron stared at him in disbelief. "Where is he?"

"Follow me if you don't believe me." Braton said.

Ron took his wand out and pointed at the young boy. "If this is a trick I will surly see it that I kill not only your father ,but you as well."

If possible, Braton paled further. "Yes sir."

Braton headed toward the back yard. His father's body laid a few yards ahead of them. Braton didn't want to see his father's dead body. Just thinking about what had happened only a few minutes ago was enough to make him sick. Ron Weasley's eye grew wide as he saw his arch nemeses body laying there a knife in his chest and blood everywhere.

Ron Weasley was shocked. He was in such rage earlier that he was going to kill someone and staring at the dead body was awkward. Ron turned around and looked at the young boy. He knew the Malfoy's to be pale but this young boy just seemed to be translucent. The boy tried to advert his eyes from the dead body and the enraged father. Before Ron could even say anything loud cracks were heard as Aurors apparated to the scene.

Harry Potter took in the scene around him. "Ron what have you done?"

"What? That wasn't." Ron was interrupted when two Aurors took him by the arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"We must put you under arrest for killing Draco Malfoy." An Aurors said.

Ron began to struggled to get loose as Braton Malfoy tried to get someone's attention. Braton was getting frustrated. The last thing he wanted was to have Bonnie's father arrested for something he did. Finding that there was only one thing to do he went over to the Harry Potter and slugged him as hard as he could in the face. Harry fell back from the surprising blow from a surprising person. The reaction was exactly what Braton had wanted. The Aurors stopped what they were doing and began to get near the young boy.

"Hey son what do you think you are doing?" Another aurora said getting close to him.

"You know that hitting an Aurors is against the law. You can go to Azkaban for a couple months for that." Another one said.

"You won't listen to me. Let Mr. Weasley go he didn't kill Draco Malfoy. I killed my father!!" Braton said.  
Harry walked over to the young boy.

"You killed him son?" Harry asked rubbing his jaw.

"Yes, sir. I killed him you can check his body for the knife I used. I stabbed him in the heart." Braton said with his head down.

"Release Mr. Weasley at once." An Aurors said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the young boy. He had a feeling that this young boy killed Draco for a reason. Harry shuddered thinking about what it could be.

"Braton Malfoy sir." He replied, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Braton I am sorry but we are going to have to arrest you." Harry said.

"I understand." Braton said as he offered his arms to the Aurors. He didn't put up a fight, he didn't yell, he didn't scream. He just walked with his eyes downcast.

Ron stood there with his best friend as they watched them take him away. Ron had a funny feeling about this. He wanted to get to the bottom of why this young man had killed his father. This boy probably saved his daughters life. The last thing he wanted was for someone who had helped his daughter get put away in Azkaban. And at such a young age.

"I don't like this Harry. There's got to be more to it than a young man just deciding one day to kill his father." Ron said.

"I know what you mean Ron. Something isn't right. I think it might have been self defence. I heard Bonnie is back. I think we should have a talk with both Bonnie and Braton. Get down to what exactly happened here." Harry said as he watched some Aurors transporting Draco Malfoy's body to St. Mungo's to be examined.

"There has got to be an explanation. This kid is to young to be put in Azkaban. We've got to get him out of this. " Ron said. He didn't know why he was so compelled to help the young Malfoy, but something about it just didn't feel right.

"Don't worry we will. You go and be with your daughter." Harry smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ron had completely forgot about Bonnie being home. He quickly apparated back to his home. His daughter was sitting in a chair being smothered by her family. She was actually enjoying it. Ron looked at his daughter and smiled. She was finally home... His baby girl.

**Holy moly. I am sooooo sorry it took this long to make the next chapter. This had to be one of the hardest chapter to come up with. There was so many ways that I could go with the story. I had no idea what way to go. I finally decided and hopefully the next chapters will come more quickly than this one did. Sorry about that again you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading now please review!!**


	24. Azkaban

**Well as you might have guess this is the next chapter… lol… The beginning of this chapter is going to be a flash back in Harry's point of view. The main reason I wanted to start this chapter out this way is to answer a few questions one specific reader has from me. So TheDivaDivine this part is for you and anyone else who had the same questions… Oh and by the way TheDivaDivine I lost your email address so I can't reply to your reviews. Send me an email so I can save your email so I can reply to you.  
Alright now that the author's note is finished… ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Chapter 24  
_  
Flashback_

Harry Potter and his family sat at their busy dinner table. The kids where chatting away excitedly about something they did at school. Harry smiled at his wife, Ginny, who was listening intently to their excited seven year old. The day had been a normal day for Harry Potter; crime fighting, paper work, more paper work, and now, finally, his favourite part of the day; spending time with his family.

"HARRY! COME TO THE FIREPLACE! IT'S HERMIONE!" Harry jumped and turned his attention to the fire place where Hermione's head currently occupied.  
Harry rushed over to the fireplace with worry building up inside of him. He hoped that it was news about his missing niece.

"Harry, Bonnie is back…"

"SHE'S BACK!!" Harry interrupted. He turned his head and called out to his wife "GINNY! GREAT NEWS BONNIE IS BACK."

"Harry, please! Let me finish. It was Malfoy.. That son of a bitch.. He took Bonnie." Hermione sneered. Harry stared at her in shock. "Bonnie said that Malfoy had taken her and Ron flipped out. He left Harry…He went to Malfoy's, and he was so angry and I'm afraid…Harry I think he might kill him." Hermione broke down into tears then and Harry wished that it wasn't just her head he was talking to. At least he would be able to comfort her properly.

"You have to stop him Harry." she continued. "I've already almost lost one person from my life, I can't lose him. You have to stop him.. And hurry." And with a burst of green flames, she was gone.

Harry stood up and took a deep breath. "Ginny I am going over to Malfoy's." He knew he didn't have to explain, he'd heard Ginny follow him to the fireplace and he knew she'd heard everything.

She had lost her older brother once for years. She didn't want to have him put in Azkaban for life.

"I need you to send an alert to have more Aurors at the Malfoy Mansion immediately." Harry said getting his wand out of his back pocket. "I love you and we will sort this all out. But right now I have to stop Ron from killing Malfoy."  
  
"Even though I'd love to do it myself at this point." _he thought bitterly._

"I love you Harry be careful." Ginny said.

He smiled at her and hugged her quickly. "I love you to Ginny."

A moment later he had apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Immediately he knew something was wrong. It shouldn't have been that easy to get there. Malfoy should have had spells set up to protect the premises. Harry dashed out of the living room and started a frantic search for Ron.

After a quick search of the house, Harry headed outside. He finally saw Ron and ran over to him. Loud cracks echoed in the night and out of nowhere Aurors appeared.

"Ron what have you done?" Harry asked as he saw Draco's dead body on the floor.

It all seemed to be a blur for Harry after that. It wasn't until the younger Malfoy, Braton Malfoy, punched him that he was shaken from his state of shock. The younger boy then explained that he was the one that killed his father. Ron hadn't killed Draco. Harry was filled with a sick sense of relief.  
Harry felt wrong in sending the younger boy to Azkaban. He knew that it was his job as an Auror to do so though. There would be no doubt that this boy had a horrible life and that something about this situation wasn't right.

'There's got to be a story here.' Harry thought to himself.

End Flashback  
  
Bonnie Weasley sat in shock. The house had quieted down and the younger children reluctantly went to bed. Ron and Hermione sat in the living room with their daughter. Ron had explained everything that had went on at the Malfoy house. He told her everything that went on and including how Braton was being sent to Azkaban until his trial. Bonnie's eyes grew wide when she heard of Braton's arrest.

"But daddy!" Bonnie cried out, "They just can't send him to Azkaban. He saved my life!!" The last thing she wanted was for Braton to be punished for saving her life.

"I didn't arrest him sweet heart. Braton knew what he was doing when he confessed to killing his father. I know there's a way to get him out of this, and you can bet that we'll find it. Anyone can see that it was self defence. Young boys just don't go killing their father's. Don't you worry we will get him out of this. " Ron said hugging his daughter close to him.

"Bonnie, you might have to tell exactly what happened." Hermione said as she rubbed Bonnie's back. "What happened while you were trapped. What went on earlier today. That is the only way we'll be able to clear his name."

Bonnie didn't answer. She just shook her head as tears cascaded down her cheeks and on to her fathers shoulder. She cried for what felt like hours. Ron's heart felt like it was torn in two. The pain his daughter was feeling was enough for him to want to bring back Draco Malfoy just so he could kill him again.

"I think she's asleep." Hermione whispered to Ron. It had been a while since they'd heard her make any noise. They were quiet for a minute and when they were met with her soft, even breathing, their suspicions were confirmed.

"I'll put her in the girls room. I am sure she wouldn't want to be alone when she wakes up." Ron said cradling her close as he carried her.  
Hermione set up a bed in the room that the twins shared. Ron placed Bonnie down and tucked her in. She looked so fragile. She'd lost a considerable amount of weight and she was paler than normal for any Weasley. Her hair was matted and dirty and her skin looked as if it hadn't been washed in months. Hermione cast a quick spell and most of the dirt and grime was gone, though her hair still remained a tangled mess.

Ron and Hermione reluctantly left the room. It was only a few hours ago that their little girl came back to them.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Ron said, knowing that he would have a lot to do that day to help get Braton out of this mess.

"I can't believe it was Malfoy. I mean… well you know what I mean. Right under our noses. Our baby was right under our noses Ron." Hermione cried..

Ron instantly went to comfort her. He too needed some comfort as they both began to cry. Their little girl was back. She was safe and that was all that mattered at this moment. The other stuff would come a different day. But for now the couple just slept holding onto each other like no tomorrow. For once they weren't scared for their daughter. She was home.

--

Braton lay in his cell almost bored. Compared to what he'd heard, Azkaban was nothing like he thought it would be. Well, yes there was dementors and the cells they were kept in where crappy like he thought they would be, but the dementors where a lot different than what he thought they would be. In fact it seemed as though the dementors didn't even bother with Braton.

Braton found this odd because he thought that the dementors would love a fresh mind like his. Braton sat there and sighed. He knew the reason why they didn't bother with him. His whole life was nothing but torture. Dementors feed off of happiness. Braton really didn't have any happiness in his life. So Braton sat around thinking to himself.

He thought about what had happened earlier in the day. The picture was so clear in his head it was like it was happening at that very moment. Braton could feel the knife in his hands going into his father's body. He saw his father's face go from surprised to dead. His father's face... Braton had never really seen a dead person before and the first one he would see would be his own father's, by his hands.

Braton laid on the floor trying to get comfortable. He looked around his cell. This was his new home. He had killed someone and he deserved to be here.

'If it meant that she would be safe..' Braton thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
_  
Braton laid on what seemed to be a large bed. Big Gold comforter with lots of large pillows. Braton's body tensed up as he felt someone's hands on his legs. Softest hands he had ever felt. The hands softly stroked his legs moving their way up slowly. He felt these hands stroke his thighs._

Braton arched his back as the hands made their way to his erect penis. It was then that he first noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure as the hand slowly moved up and down on his throbbing cock. Whoever was doing it was no novice.

Braton groaned in surprise and pleasure as he felt the persons mouth take in his quivering member. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. His hands instinctively shot out and he grabbed fistfuls of the mystery woman's hair.

He looked down to see who it was but for some reason the person was just a big blur. All he could see was red hair, and for some reason, it turned him on even more. He bucked into her mouth, forcing her to take him deeper. He felt himself ready to explode and pulled his cock out of her mouth to spare her, but she held firmly to his behind, and opened her mouth, taking him in one last time. He came hard….Spilling into her mouth.

Everything turned dark. The woman disappeared and visions of his father torturing him came to view. Time after time of being torture pour into his thoughts.  
  
Braton woke up covered in sweat. He felt almost sick to his stomach.. Looking around he noticed five or six dementors right next to his cell. They were all reaching for him. Braton felt worse that he did when he came in. As his father's face came into his mind. His father's dead face.

After a few minutes the dementors left. Braton figured that his dream had made him happy. So since he was happy the dementors came to him. Sucking the happiness from him. Braton sat there in a daze for what seemed like hours.

"Malfoy!! Wake up son!!." Braton shook his head and his eyes focused on Ron Weasley.  
**  
Hey everyone.. How as that? I tried to answer a few of your questions. I might not have gotten to them all, but I did what I could. A Big thanks goes to those who reviewed. Usually when I don't update in forever I get like no reviews. This time I got three. So thanks a lot you guys. So please you guys review this chapter and tell me how I did. I can't wait to read the reviews from you.  
**


	25. Their sides

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Took a little longer than i had expected. I sent this to my beta readers but they haven't gotten back. So there is some mistakes forgive me. I hope you enjoy it. Please, Please, Please review!!**

Braton looked around himself. The dementors had gone and in front of him stood Mr. Weasley. The father of the girl he saved. Braton stood up and dusted himself off. The guard opened his cell and Ron motioned for Braton to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Braton asked after a few minutes.

" I thought it would be obvious…. Sorry… We are going to the ministry." Ron said.

"Why? " Braton said.

"Well my boy you might have been sent to Azkaban, but you haven't been sent their permanently. You still get a trial." Ron said.

Braton shook his head in acknowledgement as he followed Mr. Weasley. He didn't know that there would be a trail. He had thought that he was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life. He believed that he belonged there. He was a murderer.

"Alright. I am sure you know how to fly a broom?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir." Braton said as he mounted his broom.

The two men took off and headed for London. Where they would immediately go to the ministry. Where Braton assumed he would be questioned. He really didn't want to talk about anything that happened yesterday, but he knew he had to.

"Alright here we are." Ron said while shrinking the brooms and putting them in his pocket.

The two walked through the busy crowed and entered the elevator. Which shot them every which way. Braton almost felt sick to his stomach when the elevator stop .

"This is our stop. You will come with me to my office. We have to discuss what exactly happened." Ron said walking towards his office.

Braton followed the man into his office. He really didn't feel like talking about this now, but he knew he had to. Ron motioned for him to sit across from him by his desk. Ron sat down and looked at the young man who saved his daughter.

"While we are waiting for Harry to join us I want to extend my hand of gratitude." Ron said while extending his hand for Braton to shake.

"For what Sir?" Braton said confused.

"For saving my daughters life. I know the two of you never have gotten along. A few pranks on each other I've heard about." Ron said eyeing the young boy

"Your welcome sir. I know I did some mean things to her but I couldn't let him.." Braton said but stopped.

" Hello Ron, sorry I am late." Harry said while walking in Ron's office. And casting a silencing charm on the office.

"Now we are alone. Braton you have to tell us everything that went on. You have a trail in a few days and we want to make sure that you get off of all charges against you." Ron said in a professional manner.

"I killed my father.. I should be punished." Braton said with his head down.

"Yes you killed your father, but on what terms.. Now I don't know you, but I knew your father. He wasn't a very nice person and I don't think you would kill him just for the sake of killing someone. If that where true you wouldn't be admitting that you killed him. Plus there would be more deaths surrounding your family." Harry said. He knew that Braton's mother had died but Braton was to young to be involved with that.

"We need to know what happened yesterday." Ron said. He was trying to keep his cool. He knew that Draco had done a terrible thing to his daughter. He saw the bruises and the cuts and the torture he had done to his little girl. To hear it would make it even more real.

"Well it was an accident really that I found out she was there. I know that he would never have thought that I would go down there but I did. When I got down there I saw your daughter. It shocked me because I joked in my head that he probably took her. I never would have thought that he actually did. She looked so beaten up and scared and lost of hope. I couldn't let him do this to her any longer. So i helped her and we came up with a plan to get her out. Something went wrong because when we tried to escape my father had found us. He wasn't going to let us go. He said he was going to kill Bonnie and then me. He wanted me to see her die. When he was about to use the curse on her I threw myself at him. He didn't like that he began punching me and trying to kill me. I remembered the dagger I had in my pocket. I killed him will it. I stabbed him in the heart. He was going to kill me and Bonnie. I had to do something!!." Braton said.

"Calm down Braton. This is defiantly a case of self defense. You being so young you can really get off with almost nothing for this. Now we are going to have question Bonnie. That way we can get her story and if it all matches then we have a case. We might have to give you viritiserium and question you before some of the judges. " Harry said.

"Yes sir." Braton said.

"Now about you being in Azkaban." Ron said.

"I know I probably have to go back there." Braton said but was cut off.

"Not necessarily. I talked to the judge and me being an auror and all I have ask permission to keep you at my home until the trial is over." Ron said.

Braton's eye lite up like it was the best day in his entire life. Azkaban wasn't as bad for him as it was for some people ,but it still was pretty bad.

"Thank you sir." Braton said.

--

"Bonnie baby it's time to get up." Hermione said shaking her daughter's skinny frame.

Bonnie had slept until three in the afternoon. Hermione decided to wake her daughter up so she could get something to eat. They also had to go down to the ministry. They wanted to question Bonnie and take pictures of all her wounds. Hermione knew this was going to be very tuff for her daughter. She wished it could really wait , but Braton's trial would be soon. They had to get Bonnie questioned before allowing Braton and Bonnie to see each other again. The ministry didn't want Braton telling Bonnie what to say to them.

"Mom I wish I didn't have to go." Bonnie said with a tear stained face.

"I know sweetheart but the sooner we get through this the sooner you can just relax and get your life back." Hermione said while serving Bonnie what seemed to be a feast for two.

Hermione watched as her daughter ate and ate. Hermione looked at how her daughter's body was practically skin and bones. Her skin was paler than a Weasley's skin ever would be. After the ministry they were to go to St. Mungos.

Bonnie finished getting ready and quickly took a Luke warm shower. This was the first shower she had in a long time and the water seemed to be black as it went down the drain. Bonnie's entire body ached. She really wished they could go to St. Mungos. to get her treated before the ministry.

Bonnie took a while to get dressed. Her sores had made her entire body stiff. She eventually had to ask her mother for some help. Hermione tried not to cry when she helped Bonnie's pants on. The word Mudblood carved into her daughters leg was enough for her to want to kill Malfoy all over again.

The two left for the ministry. Bonnie didn't really talk much. The entire time Hermione kept an eye on her daughter. Making sure she wasn't going to faint or some other lunatic steal her away from them. She never wanted that to happen again.

They reached the ministry and used the elevator to go to Ron's office. Ron wanted to hug his daughter but stopped him self midway and just kissed her on the forehead. He almost forgot about her sores.

"Alright Bonnie. This is whats going to happen. We have a mediwitch (another thing I can't remember correct me if I am wrong) and she will be doing the photo graphs. We need you to show ever single wound that well you know hurt you with. This will help Braton's trial. Braton has already been photographed. It seemed as though the young boy has been tortured for years. " Ron told Bonnie. The scares on Braton where enough to scare an old man. How someone could hurt their own child was beyond Ron.

"Okay daddy." Bonnie said following her father to another room. Where she would be photographed.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Hermione asked.

"Please." Bonnie looked at her mother not wanting to be alone with a stranger quite yet.

Hermione sat in the corner while the mediwitch helped Bonnie with her clothes off. They took picture after picture. Closeups of everything and anything that was scabbed bleeding anything that monster did to Hermione's daughter. After they finished Hermione helped Bonnie get dressed again. Hermione had tears rolling on her face. Her daughter was tortured so harshly. She will never be the same again after this.

The rest of the day consisted of Bonnie being questioned by some random aurors. She told them everything and anything that they wanted to know. For Bonnie it seemed like hours but it was only thirty minutes. After the interrogation Hermione and Bonnie said goodbye to Ron and made their way to saint mugos. Where Bonnie's injuries where treated. Hermione was glad that they weren't life endangering, but wish they never happened.

"Mrs. Weasley." One mediwitch came out to talk to Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione asked once they were alone in the mediwitches office.

"Your daughter has had some very sever wounds. We did what we could and most of her wounds are gone. The one on her leg suffered some pretty bad infection. The scaring for that we couldn't get ride of. Now it's not as prominent as before but it's still barley their. So we have a scar reducing potion that should eventually take it away. She'll need to rub it on everyday before bedtime. Within a couple months the scar should be gone. The scars on her back.. However won't vanish with this potion. They will get lighter though. She is free to go home. What she needs now is rest and some food. I have also enclosed a nutrition potion. That will help her get healthy again. You are free to leave just sign right here." The mediwitch handed a release form to Hermione.

Hermione and Bonnie made their way back home. When Bonnie walked in the door she saw someone that she didn't expect, Braton.

**Well how was that everyone? Let me know won't you.. Yeah by reviewing. Well do it!!**


	26. The Weasley House

**Hey everyone. Like other chapters I really didn't know how I was going to start this one. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Bonnie didn't understand why the sight of Braton seemed to take her breathe away. Her pulse seemed to quicken as she stared at him. She shook her head deciding that her reaction was caused by the shock of her ex enemy in her house. They had hated each other for the longest time. They played prank after prank on each other and now he was in her house. A few months ago if someone told her that Braton was going to live in her house, she would have told them that if that day happened then hell probably froze over. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she smiled at Braton and walked over to him.

"I didn't mean to stare at you like a fish. I just really wasn't expecting you to be here. " Bonnie said

" Well if you don't want me to.." Braton began but was cut off.

"No!, Sorry, I meant.. I don't mind it at all. In fact I am kind of glad that you are here. I feel awful that you were sent to.. Well you know." Bonnie said. Blushing that she told Braton she was glad that he was there.

"Azkaban. Yes well It wasn't really what I thought it would be. Probably because I didn't have much happiness in my life that the dementors could suck from me." Braton said kinda wishing he hadn't sad that as her face turned to sadness. Braton didn't like pity, but he knew she didn't pity him. She just could relate to him. After what had happened to her.

Bonnie stared at Braton. After meeting his father's true side , Bonnie knew exactly what Braton was talking about. Her heart ached for him. To have lived in a house like that. Well she didn't even want to think about it. The pain she suffered the past month was enough for her to go crazy. A life time of pain would something that she hoped that she would never have to experience. Secretly she hoped that Braton wouldn't have to go through anymore pain.

"I know we probably should have talked to you about it first, Bonnie, would you mind it if we asked Braton to stay here. The trial isn't for a few weeks ,and Braton has been allow out of azkaban. " Hermione asked her daughter.

Bonnie looked over at Braton and saw the hope in his eyes.

"Of course I don't mind it at all. I mean he saved my life. " Bonnie said.

"Fantastic. Now Braton, you may stay here as long as you like. We will treat you as our own ,but you must follow our rules under this house. To name a few, stay on top of your studies, respect everyone in this house, never go anywhere without letting either Mrs. Weasley or myself know where you are going, and you must eat with the family at supper." Ron said to Braton.

"Yes sir. I promise I won't be a problem at all." Braton said with for once a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family." Hermione said walking over to Braton and hugging him.

Braton awkwardly accepted the hug which symbolized a thank you for saving Bonnie. Hermione and Ron walked out of the room to continue there everyday duties leaving Bonnie and Braton alone. There was an awkward silence between the two. That seemed to happen alot to the young teens

"So.. Your family is very nice. "Braton said hating the silence.

"Thank you. I am glad you like them." Bonnie said.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay in your house" Braton said.

"It's the least I could do. I mean you did kind of save my life." Bonnie said smiling at him. Causing Braton to flush red.

The two teens sat down next to each other and began talking. They talked about everything and anything they wanted to. Ron and Hermione watched the scene unfold in front of them. They noticed how Braton watched Bonnie talk in a way that only they could tell was adoration. Ron smiled at his wife. It seemed like just yesterday that Ron was giving her that look. The two adults left the teens to there talking and continued to make dinner. The younger children and the nanny would be home soon and dinner would be severed.

"You'll get to meet my younger siblings soon." Bonnie said.

"Where are they now?" Braton asked.

"My parents hired a nanny. From what I've been told she is quite the adventurer. She likes to take them on outings and they all have a blast. " Bonnie said.

Just then the nanny and children returned home from their outing. The house was filled with noise again as they played and laughed with the family. Dinner was served and Braton sat there admiring the family. Braton knew what love was from his mother. Though he had forgotten it throughout the years. Seeing this family together opened his eyes back up to love. The family laughed and teased each other. The younger ones excitingly telling stories about their days and fantasy stories that they have heard. No one in the family was ignored. No one in the family was left out of anything. Braton felt a pang out jealousy that everyone was love so much in the family.

Bonnie and Braton seemed to be bombarded with questions from the younger children. Braton and Bonnie told them what had happened. Though they kept out the gory details. They merely explained that Braton's father was an evil man who kidnapped Bonnie and that Braton had saved her. This seemed to have excited the younger ones. It was like a story they have been told. Braton was like a hero to everyone at the table.

"So your like the handsome Prince who save the beautiful princess from the mean wizard." Abbey asked.

" Well I guess you can put it that way." Braton said. His face flushed with color.

Bonnie smiled at Braton while her face was red as well. The rest of the dinner was just as exciting as the beginning. Braton seemed to hit it off very well with the rest of the family. After dinner he helped clean up and was giving a tour of the house.

"Now you'll be staying in the living room. The couch has a fold out bed. This will be only for tonight. Tomorrow we will add another room onto the house. You will share the room with Cadience. "Ron explained to Braton. Ron and Hermione felt as though Cadience and Braton would be able to get along together. The also thought Cadience would like the idea of being in a more grown up room. He'd been sharing his room with the younger boys.

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley." Braton said.

Mrs. Weasley set up Braton's bed and gave him a few extra blankets for the night. Braton was surprised to find on the bed a gift. Braton looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with uncertainty in his eyes.

"We wanted to get you something. To thank you for helping out daughter. It isn't much." Hermione said.

Braton opened the gift slowly. Inside was some clothing and some pjs.

"Thank you very much. You didn't have to." Braton said.

"We wanted to. We know you probably have clothes back at the Malfoy mansion. We thought you'd like these though." Hermione said smiling.

"I do. It's nice to have something not in the slytherin colors." Braton said. Which cause Ron and Hermione to laugh.

"Sort of another reason why we got you those." Ron said.

"Well good night Braton. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Hermione said.

"Thanks again for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Braton said.

"No, Braton. Thank you." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione smiled as they walked up to their room. This was certainly an interesting day for the two of them. It was the first full day of their daughters return and now they had yet another addition to the family. They were very grateful that Braton save their daughter. While they still have trial to go through, they knew that things would start to calm down soon enough. Everyone that night seemed to have went to bed with a smile on their faces. For the first time so did Braton.

_"Your family has cause me great displeasure. Your mudblood of a mother and your father. What a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You my dear are just like them. I have suffered a great deal because of your family and I will make sure you all pay. Starting with you." Draco said._

_Bonnie trebled in fear as the heartless man in front of her came closer to her. He grabbed her by the head and touched her face. He rubbed her cheek as if he enjoyed the feel of her skin under his palm. Bonnie's eyes began to tear up in fear of what he might do to her. This seemed to have anger him as he swung him arm and smacked her across the face._

_"You dare get your filthy tears on my hand." Draco said this time hitting her face again this time with his fists._

_Bonnie cried out in pain as she tasted blood coming from her lip. Her lip had busted open because of the hard blow to her face._

_"My father was one of the greatest men alive. Your family destroyed him. If my father was here today, oh how proud he would be. Malfoy's have always hated Weasleys and the fact that i have one of you here. Well my father would jump for joy if he knew what i was doing with you. How i plan on destroying your family starting with you. Yes i can see it now. I shall kill you first. Your death shall be a great start to the destruction of your family. Of course i won't let your parents miss the death of their first born child. I shall record your death on video and send it to your parents. How fun it will be. If I could only see the look on your mudblood mother's eyes as I slowly kill you right before the camera." Draco said._

_Bonnie began to sob inside. She knew he wanted to torture her, but she didn't know that he had intended on killing her._

_"Don't worry little one I won't kill you yet. I want to keep you here a while. Your parents will be so worried for about their precious little girl. Just before they think that your dead ill grace them with the gift. The video of your death. Seeing it before their own eyes." Draco said kneeling down to face Bonnie._

_"Look at me when I am talking to you!!" Draco said. Yanking her so that she was face to face with him._

_"I will kill you , and your parents will watch." Draco said to her laughing as he saw the fear in her eyes. The sadness._

_You'll be the first Weasley to be killed. You have a lot of siblings I hear. I am sure your parents will look after them more carefully. At Hogwarts it will be different story. It will be quite easy to just take any of them I want." Draco said pulling out a picture of one of the younger Weasley girls._

_"Though it will be a few years. This is my next target." Draco said showing the picture to Bonnie._

_Bonnie stared out in horror as she saw the picture of her younger sister Abbey._

_"No!!" Bonnie screamed at him._

Bonnie awoke sweating and breathing fast. She knew that she would have nightmares about what happened ,but still wished that she wouldn't. She was remembering the night before Braton had found her. She remembered every detail about that night. Draco's face when he looked at the picture of her sister abbey. The look of joy just made her want to vomit or kill him over again. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what he did after he showed her the picture. He decided that opening her wounds on her leg would be fun. She shuddered at the thought and subconsciously touched her leg.

Bonnie got up and began to walk to the kitchen. She figured that she would get a drink of water. She was nervous walking in the dark so she turned on every light in the house it seemed. Every sound made her jump inside.

"What are you doing up?" Braton said softly as couldn't sleep. He saw her walking around to the kitchen. He saw her jump and turn around.

"Braton.. You scared me." Bonnie said putting her hand over her heart.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Braton said.

"It's okay. I am just a little jumpy , well you know why." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. So.. can't sleep?" Braton asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well.. I just had a dream. It scared me.." Bonnie said starting to cry.

Braton unconsciously moved to her and hugged her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his shoulders.

"He..he said he wanted to.. wanted to take my sister to. I see him in my dreams.." Bonnie said sobbing

"He can't get you anymore. He's dead." Braton said trying to calm her down.

Braton was had no idea what he was doing. Trying to calm down a sobbing 14 year old girl was not something that he was experienced in. To be truthfull he couldn't remember the last time he cried let alone seeing someone else cry.

"Feel better?" Braton asked.

"A little. I still am scared though." Bonnie said.

"Well hopefully that will go away." Braton said.

There always seemed to be an awkward silence between the two. The two teens just thought it was because they spent so much time hating each other. The fact that they were getting along was defiantly something they weren't used to.

"So.. yeah.. Want to watch a movie?" Bonnie asked.

"Um.. I would ,but to be truthful I really don't know what a movie is." Braton said.

"Oh well. It's kind of like a story but with moving pictures. It's a muggle thing. It keeps us busy when my parents are working." Bonnie explained.

"Okay." Braton said unconsciously smiling.

Bonnie picked out a movie and Bonnie and Braton sat down on the end of the pull out bed. Braton was so amazed by the movie he didn't notice that Bonnie had fallen asleep. Soon he began to hear her whimpering beside him. He moved over and shook her awake.

"It was just a dream." Braton said

"It was so real." Bonnie said crying.

Braton hugged her and tried to sooth her. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep. Braton looked down at the young girl that was in his arms. He didn't understand why his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. His heartbeat was fast and he suddenly felt very hott. Braton ignored it and after awhile. He to fell asleep.

**How was that everyone? Braton and Bonnie are getting a little to cosy for each other huh? Well I can't wait to see the reviews so start reviewing.**


	27. The Talk

Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Please, please, please!!! Review!

Ronald Weasley woke up from a nice sleep to get ready for work. He did his usual morning routine, shower, shave, and get dress. He kissed his wife's cheek causing her to stir. Ron would always wake up his wife to say goodbye before heading on to work.

"Hey you." Ron said smiling at her.

"You're leaving for work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am. I hope you have a good day." Ron said.

"Thanks you to." Hermione said getting up to start her morning routine.

Ron walked out of the room and into the living room to leave the house. What he saw was enough to make his blood boil. His little girl, Bonnie, was in bed with Braton. Ron's face turned red as he tired not to wake the both of them up and start yelling. Instead he walked back over to his room. Hermione looked at Ron quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said concerned.

"Oh you need to come here and see this." Ron said still looking angry and his tone harsh.

"Okay. What you so angry about..." Hermione asked but once she saw her daughter and Braton she understood.

Bonnie began to wake up as she felt eyes on her. Looking around she realized that there was someone in her bed. After a couple seconds she realized that she was on the pull out couch and Braton was right beside her. Bonnie jumped up and saw that her parents where looking at her. Her dad seemed to be fuming and her mom didn't look to happy as well.

"I think we need to have a talk." Ron said. His tone louder and angrier than Bonnie had expected. Which also cause Braton to wake up.

Braton woke up and noticed that something wasn't right. He turned over and not only saw Bonnie in the same bed as him, but two angry parents. Braton jumped out of the bed a look of fear evident on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like." Bonnie said.

"Oh it better not be young lady." Hermione said.

"I think we need to have a talk about this. Now!! In the kitchen you two." Ron said angrily.

The two teenagers followed Ron and Hermione into the kitchen. Neither one looked at each other. The fact that they slept in the same bed was embarrassing enough. The fact that her parents walked in and saw them sleeping on the same bed was even more embarrassing, even though it was totally innocent.

"Now, I would like to know why you two think its okay to sleep in the same bed." Hermione said.

"Mom, it was an accident. I couldn't sleep and we started watching a movie. I fell asleep and then he fell asleep." Bonnie said.

"Okay there will be another rule in this house! Braton you will have your own bed in your new room today. Bonnie is not allowed in the boy's room at night. Braton same goes for you in the girl's room. I don't want to see the two of you sleeping on the same bed. "Ron said.

"Yes sir. I am sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. "Braton said.

"Yes, well… We all make mistakes. Like I said if you want to stay in my house, you have to abide by my rules." Ron said.

"Yes sir." Braton and Bonnie said.

"Alright, I have to be going on to work. The two of you can go back to your separate beds." Ron said accentuating that word separate.

Braton and Bonnie began to leave to their separate rooms. Hermione touched her daughters hand and said to her.

"We need to have a little talk after your father leaves. So don't fall asleep just yet." Hermione said.

"Okay." Bonnie said leaving the room.

Ron looked over at Hermione after the two teens had left.

"In my own house Hermione." Ron said

"You know that nothing happened. They just both have been through a tragedy. "Hermione said.

"You don't think I know that. I just don't want anything to happen that they aren't ready for." Ron said.

"You mean like how we were just a little older than their age when we started, well you know. Having sex." Hermione said.

"Hermione don't even say it. That's not going to happen in my house." Ron said.

"I am sure that it won't happen. I doubt they even realize their feelings for each other yet." Hermione said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ron said calming down.

"I am going to have a talk with Bonnie. About, well you know, sex." Hermione said.

"She's growing up to fast. Already it's time for the talk?" Ron said.

"Yes, well I think she should know. She is 14 years old Ronald." Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said.

"Maybe... I don't know, you should have the same talk with Braton." Hermione said.

"You know... I figured that I would have to give that talk to my own children one day. Never would I have thought that I would be talking to Draco's son about sex." Ron said.

"Well... we are all he has now. I doubt his father talked to him about sex. "Hermione said looking at him sternly.

"Fine." Ron said.

"Have a good day at work. I am going to go talk to Bonnie." Hermione said.

"Alright. I'll see you later for dinner. I love you." Ron said.

"I love you to." Hermione said.

Hermione walked into her daughter's room. Bonnie had a look of not only fear, but embarrassment as well. It is a known fact that red heads wear their embarrassment on their faces. Bonnie's face at that moment was like a tomato as her mom sat down on the bed beside her.

"Mom I swear nothing happened. We just fell asleep." Bonnie said looking in her moms eyes.

"Bonnie I know when my daughter is telling the truth. I know nothing happened. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Hermione said.

"What do you want to talk about mom?" Bonnie asked but she had a feeling she knew what her mom wanted to talk about.

"I want to talk about sex." Hermione said.

"Mom!!" Bonnie said clearly embarrassed about having to talk about sex.

"No Bonnie after what's happened I think its time to talk about this sort of thing. I would rather have you be informed then not knowing and getting yourself into… Well something you are defiantly not ready for." Hermione said.

"Do you know what sex is Bonnie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do know what sex is. I kind of read about it in a book." Bonnie said.

"Yes well… that's good I guess... Well at least I don't have to talk about the mechanics of sex." Hermione said slightly relieved.

"Bonnie there is certain things that you have to know about sex. Sex is something a couple does when they are in love. You really shouldn't do it unless you are 100% certain that you are ready. It's a big deal to give yourself to someone you love. You will want to make sure that you trust the person you decided to share something like that with. I would prefer if you waited till marriage Bonnie. But I do know that your father and I were not married when we first decided to have sex. Your father and I had an extremely different situation then you would have." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know you were on that island for so many years." Bonnie said.

"Yes exactly. Your father and I had sex because of our hormones. I wouldn't say I regretted what we did because we got you, but still knowing what I know today I would have liked to wait till I was older." Hermione said

"How old where you mom when you and dad started… well you know." Bonnie asked.

"Well we were not much older than you." Hermione said not wanting to lie to her.

"Wow that's young mom." Bonnie said

"Yes I know. I am glad that we've had this talk. Make sure Bonnie... whoever it is that you decided to share something like this to... Is the guy you know you will be with for the rest of your life. "Hermione said.

"I promise." Bonnie said.

"Now you get back to sleep. You look dead tired." Hermione said.

"Okay mom." Bonnie said falling asleep.

Hermione sighed as she walked out of her daughter's room. She thought the conversation went really well. She was more than relieved that she didn't have to explain the mechanics of sex to her daughter. Hermione was sure she already had embarrassed her daughter enough for one day. Hermione smiled at herself as she knew that her daughter was intelligent and would take what she said into consideration.

'She's growing up to fast.' Hermione thought to herself.

'It won't be long until she's out of the house. Just a few more years' Hermione didn't like to think about stuff like that. She decided to just enjoy having her daughter back.

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a long long time since i've posted. Life has been pretty hectic here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	28. The Trial

**Hey Everyone... This chapter was original posted a long time ago. The reviews I received lead me to believe that it wasn't up to my readers standards. Wanting my readers to be as thrilled with this story as I am, made me want to redo this chapter. So I've decided that I will redo this chapter. I would really like it if you guys reviewed this chapter and let me know if you enjoyed the rewrite.**

Braton sat on the sofa in the living room. His hair was combed back, and he was wearing a suit. It had been a couple weeks since the Weasley's welcomed Braton into their home. Braton had started to like his new life at the Weasley's. Other then getting a sex talk from Bonnie's father, which embarrassed him to no end, Braton was very happy and welcomed at the Weasley house.

Braton sighed as he thought that this could possibly be the last day he would stay at this place which he desperately wanted to call home. The trial was all set to go. Braton had been reassured by Ron and Harry that he would not be going back to Azkaban. Braton didn't see the possibility that the court would find him innocent. He had killed his father and he was certain that he would be going back to the horrible place where he would stay there for the rest of his life. The nightmares of Azkaban where still haunting him almost every night. Some nights Braton's dreams had included his father's face as life left him.

"Braton, it's time to go." Ron said.

Braton shook his head and stood up. He looked over at Bonnie who gave him a reassuring smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He didn't know why that made him feel better. The past two weeks the two teens seemed to be leaning on one another for emotional support more than anything. Braton had felt a certain ease that he never felt before with any other person. Braton would often catch him self staring at the red head that used to be his enemy. New feelings where always becoming more clear to the teenagers the more time they spent with each other. Braton couldn't help but give a small smile back to Bonnie. Even though on the inside Braton was trembling with so many emotions that it felt like he might burst, Braton didn't want Bonnie to notice his reservations.

On any Normal day, Ron and Harry would use their special floo powder that would allow them to travel to the ministry in seconds. The ministry didn't allow just anyone to use the floo network to get to the ministry. Since Hermione, Bonnie, and Braton didn't work at the ministry they had to use the guest entrance. Braton's heart began to beat harder as he realized that he would be entering his trail very soon. Braton's thoughts began to picture the place he was most of afraid of going back to, Azkaban. The memories of Azkaban were clear inside Braton's head. He remembered the smell, the dementors, everything that he felt when he was inside Azkaban. The memories of this place was enough to make Braton shiver. Though Braton withheld the urge to shake.

Even though Braton thought he was hiding his emotions well, Bonnie was not easily fooled by his attempts. She noticed the way he moved about the house this morning. The look of absolute dread on his face. She hated that he was in so much agony over this and she wished more than anything that they didn't have to have this trail. The thought of Braton going to Azkaban was enough to almost bring tears to her eyes. After all Braton had saved her life. Bonnie still had nightmares about the Malfoy mansion. She remembered everything that happened. She remembered the smell as if she was standing in the dungeon again. She remember the way her heart accelerated as she heard the foot steps that where coming for her. She remember the way he tortured her. Even though she wished she would never have to think about it again. It was hard to believe that it had been two weeks since Braton had saved her from Draco Malfoy. Sometimes Bonnie thought that she might be dreaming and that she would wake up and be back at the Malfoy Mansion again.

"Alright there Braton?" Harry asked when the group met up with him outside of the room where the trial was being held.

"Not really." Braton admitted.

"Well, don't worry about a thing Braton. We have an excellent case and there is no way they will send someone like you to Azkaban." Harry said.

"He's right Braton. You did nothing wrong. "Hermione said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Braton said.

Braton looked down the hall and saw his Lawyer, Edward Tailan, walking toward the group. Edward Tailan was a tall man who stood about 5 foot 9 inches. His frame was very slender, but he still had a muscular body. Harry Potter had made sure that Braton got one of the best lawyers for this case. Braton had felt a sense of unease at this. He felt that he didn't deserve such treatment from the Weasley's and the Potters. Braton knew what he had done. He felt as though it was a waste of time and money to go along with this whole trial. He knew he was guilty, certainly the minister of magic would also find him as guilty.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Edward said extending his hand.

Braton shook the man's hand. Braton had spent many hours the past few weeks talking to his man about everything that went on in his life. Braton found it weird to talk to this stranger who seemed to want to know every thing that Braton had ever went through with his father. Edward Tailan had felt very confident in this case. Though Braton had his doubts, Edward's confidence had seemed to put Braton at ease. At the moment Braton's worries and thoughts where racing through his mind. Tormenting him, as the trial was about to begin.

"Well its time to go in." Ron said.

The group opened the door with the heavy iron handle and entered the courtroom. Braton looked around the large dungeon. The walls were made of dark stone, and the room was dimly lit by torches. Braton looked over to the left side of the room. There sat about fifty Witches and Wizards. The Witches and Wizards were all wearing plum-colored robes with silver Ws On them. Straight ahead of the group were two tables. Braton noticed that the table on the right had a sign that said defense. The table was long enough for everyone on the group to have a seat.

Braton looked over to the left table. That table had been a lot smaller than the table he was sitting at. At the left table sat two men. Braton figured these men where the lawyers who were going against him. In one of the meetings with his lawyer, Edward had told Braton about the two men who where going to be on the opposing side. The first man was almost the exact opposite of Braton's lawyer, Edward Tailan. The man couldn't have stood more than 5 foot 3. His pudgy body match his pudgy face where his nose stuck up in the air as if to show the world he was better than them. Edward had told Braton that this man's name was Samuel Pollard. Edward had said that this man was a very good lawyer, but Edward felt that he was better.

There was a thud as two large doors opened by guards and in came the minister of magic. The Minister of Magic was a man about the age of 45. He was about medium height; 5 foot 7 inches would have been Braton's guess. The Minister had neatly combed dark brown hair and was a little pudgy. Unlike the plum-colored robes that the other witches and wizards wore, the Minister of Magic wore a dark scarlet robe. Everyone was standing at that moment waiting for the Minister of Magic to get behind his desk that sat in the middle of the courtroom.

"You may have a seat." The minister said.

The chairs squeaked as everyone in the room took their seats again. The room was silent, waiting on the Minister to begin the trail. Braton's pulse began to quicken and Bonnie subconsciously grabbed Braton's hand under the table and held it still.

"Homicidal Hearing of the 23rd of January. Head of the department of Magical Law Enforments, Jonathan Wallace Bringham." The minister said pointing to a man with bright blonde hair that sat in the first row of the witches and wizards in plum-colored robes.

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones. Lawyer for the defense Mr. Edward Tailan. Lawyer for the opposing, Mr. Samuel Pollard." The minister said motioning for the appropriate person.

The courtroom sat and listening tentatively as the Minister looked over the documents in front of him and continued with the trail.

"Mr. Malfoy you have been charged with killing your father, Draco Malfoy with a knife through the heart. When aurors reached the scene of the crime you Braton Malfoy, admitted to killing Draco Malfoy and was sent to Azkaban. Upon the approval of myself you were released to the care of Mr. Ronald Weasley while a case was prepared for your defense. I would allow the opening statements of the defense and the apposing lawyers at this time. Mr. Pollard would you care to go first.

"Yes sir." Mr. Pollard said getting up from his seat and walking towards the witches and wizards in the plum-colored robes.

"Imagine if you would… A young boy of about 14 years old. A boy whose life didn't go the way he wanted. Yet, he had everything in the world; the young boy still wanted more. As the days grew older so did the hatred inside him. Have you ever lost a loved one? If you have then you know the feeling. The anger that grows within you. Sometimes it can be a little to much for someone. Sometimes someone can just snap." Mr. Pollard began.

Braton felt Bonnie's hand squeeze his as her anger grew. This man was making Braton out to be a spoiled little rich kid just looking for revenge. Bonnie felt as though she wanted to punch this fat old guy. What did he know about Braton. What did he know about what went on in Braton's life.

"This young man over here. With so much hatred in himself over his mother's death was looking for anyway to revenge her death. This young man over here killed his father. Look at his face right now. Does that look like the face of a killer? No, you wouldn't think so. Nor did his father think so as he was being stabbed in the heart by his only son. The son who he raised by himself for so many years. Now, today while you're sitting here, remember the father of this young man. Remember the love that the father had for this young man here... Even after his life left him. Thank you." Mr. Pollard said while sitting back down at his table.

Braton chanced a look at Mr. Edward Tailan. Mr. Pollard's speech seemed to have gotten the witches and wizards on his side. Braton looked as some of them even made dirty looks in his direction. Mr. Tailan though seemed to be as cool and collect as someone could possibly be.

"Mr. Tailan, You may give your opening statements now." The mister of magic said.

'Thank you sir." Mr. Tailan said has he walked toward the witches and wizards.

"Ladies and gentle men, I ask you to look at that young manover there. As Mr. Pollard pointed out, No he doesn't look like a murder. Now let me ask you this...Would you call Mr. Harry Potter a murderer? No? Well how come? He did kill Lord Voldemort did he not? Oh I see well that was different... Now can I ask you something else...? Why is it different that Harry Potter be called a Hero when this young man over here is called a murderer? I have the answer to that question. Lord Voldemort was a mass killer and didn't deserve the right to be called human... Now Draco Malfoy might not have been a killer, or was he? Have you ever heard of Death Eaters? I am sure some of you have. If you haven't, a Death Eater is Lord voldemort's dominions as I would call it. They would go out and do Lord Voldemort's biddings. They would torture, rape, kidnap, and yes murder innocent people. Draco Malfoy as his father before him was apart of this dominion. Draco Malfoy was not only responsible for the murdering of many witches, wizards, and yes muggles; He was the kidnapper of this young woman over here. Bonnie Weasley was kept in the dungeon of this mad man for many months. Suffering endless torture from one of her own professors. "Mr. Tailan explained.

Braton saw Bonnie suck in a breath at his words. Tears were rolling down the side of her cheeks and it took all of him not to pull her into his arms and let her cry right then and there.

"You see this young man over there that you call a murderer. He helped that poor innocent young woman escape the torturing that he himself had endured most of his life. When they were so close to getting away from that monster he showed up. Threatening to kill the young woman in front of his son's eyes. What would you do? Would you sit there and let someone be killed? Would you just watch as someone you began to care about killed by your father and then sit there while he comes after you. No you wouldn't. This young man is not a killer. He is a Hero. He not only saved his life, He saved this young woman's life. Thank you." Mr. Tailan finished and sat down.

The case went on for what seemed like hours. Mr. Pollard tried to make Braton out to be just some spoiled rich kid who wanted to kill his father because of his mother's death. Mr. Pollard brought in people from Hogwarts who testified that the father and son behaved as any other father and son would. Mr. Pollard showed the courtroom someone's memory of Braton admitting to murdering his father. He also showed the courtroom pictures of his dead father. Braton thought that his case was really good. He felt sure that the witches and wizards before him would condemn him to Azkaban for ever.

Mr. Tailan on the other hand felt as though he had the courtroom in the palm of his hands. Mr. Tailan had brought up people to speak that left the room in chills. The old man who helped Braton in recovering after beatings from his father left one or two witches almost in tears. Mr. Tailan had also brought in the memory of the day Braton killed Draco. This time it was Braton's memory that was being displayed to the courtroom. Mr. Tailan had also brought in many photos of Bonnie's torturing as well as pictures of scar after scar on Braton's body. Each scar told a story that Mr. Tailan made sure the courtroom heard. Mr. Tailan towards the end of the trail brought up Bonnie and Braton to Testify. Their stories were told to the courtroom one last time.

"Ms. Weasley I would like you to tell me the story of you being kidnapped and how you escaped the Malfoy Manor." The minister said.

Bonnie cleared her throat as she was very nervous. "It was after the school ball. I was being walked to the Gryffindor tower by my date when he took me. I don't remember much after that until I awoke in the dungeon. I didn't know what had happened. I was never more scared in my life. I was there for a few weeks Draco he hurt me a lot and didn't really feed me. I thought that he was going to kill me. He said he was going to kill me in front of a camera so my family could watch. He told me that he wanted to do the same to my little sister abbey. I was there a few weeks before Braton found me. It was all on accident that he even found out that I was there. He saw how hurt I was and since he'd been through some brutal things from his father he was able to help me. We made a plan to escape, but when we did he must have figured it out. Draco Malfoy tried to kill us both and Braton saved both of our lives. If it wasn't for him I would be dead." Bonnie said. Tears where pouring down her face.

"Thank you I know that was hard to do Ms. Weasley you may go sit back down." The minister said.

"Mr. Malfoy your next. I would like you to describe what had happened that day you killed your father" The minister said.

Braton moved to sit on the chair in front of the table and took a deep breath.

"I had made a plan to get Bonnie out of the dungeon where my father kept her. She was badly injured by my father. I had to give her some potions so she would be able to walk. The day we decided to leave I guess my father must have found out some how. I thought we were free after we left the dungeon but my father stood there before us. I had never seen him look so angry in my life. He said that he wanted to kill us both. He wanted to kill Bonnie in front of me because he knew it would hurt me. Then he said that he was going to kill me. I tackled my father as he tried to put the killing curse on Bonnie. He didn't like that and began to beat me as hard as he could. He was on top of me and I felt as though he was surly going to kill me when I remembered I had a knife in my pocket. I stabbed in with the knife. I killed my father." Braton said.

"Braton you are free to go back to the table. Mr. Tailan, Mr. Pollard I think we've heard enough for today. We will break now for a thirty minute recess. When we get back we shall have our verdict. Thank you very much my secretary will let you in when we have finished deliberating." The minister said.

The group left the room and sat down in the waiting room.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed." Hermione said.

"I am very proud of both of you." Ron said.

The minutes seemed to tick by slower than Braton ever imagined. The rest of his life was in the hands of these people and he was more scared than he ever had been. He didn't want to go to Azkaban. He didn't want to leave the Weasley house. Braton looked at Bonnie who was sitting next to him. She gave him a small smile and unconsciously grabbed his hand. Braton's nerves calmed a little as he gave her a small smile back. It seemed like forever when suddenly the large doors opened.

"You may come back in now." The secretary said to the group.

Bonnie let go of Braton's hand and the group walked in to the courtroom again and sat down at the table. The room was too silent and Braton felt that all eyes where on him. Finally the minister spoke.

"Braton Malfoy you have been found guilty of killing Draco Malfoy." The minister said.

Braton felt his heart stop as he waited for the minister to continue with his punishment.

"Though you have been found guilty we are not sending you to Azkaban. We feel that it was very heroic of you to save the life of this young woman here. We have given you a second chance boy. We want you to see someone weekly to talk about what has happened to you. We feel this is necessary for your mental health. We would also like your estate and funds to be watched by Mr. Weasley until you are of age and will receive your father's belongings. That is all you are dismissed." The minister said.

Braton seemed to have been in a daze of shock. It wasn't until Bonnie who practically threw herself on him. That he realized was had happened.

"Braton you're not going to Azkaban." Bonnie said.

"I can't believe it." Braton said a smile starting to form on his face.

It was one of the first times that he felt truly happy. He had a second chance at a good life. The weight of the world seemed to have lifted off his shoulders as he walked out of the courtroom a free man. He didn't have to go to Azkaban, his father wasn't there to hurt anyone anymore, and he was living with the greatest family he's ever known, the Weasleys... Life for Braton couldn't be any better.

**Wow... I know I haven't been posting in a long time. College defiantly takes up a lot of my free time. I hope you liked the rewrite. I did work hard on it. I am going to go work on the next chapter and get it out for you ASAP.**


	29. The Trio

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. The trail is finally over, and life is getting back to normal for the two teenagers... But not for long. MUAHAHAH.**

Life was getting back to normal for Braton and Bonnie. Well, as normal as you can get considering the two ex enemies living in the same household. Bonnie spent what would have been her holiday studying. She felt as though she was far behind and spent almost every waking hour studying.

"What are you doing?" Braton ask as he walked in the kitchen sweating and getting a glass of water.

"I am working on my Charms homework. I never realized how much I would miss doing schoolwork." Bonnie said.

"Well that's defiantly something you would never hear me saying. You re such a goody too shoes" Braton said causing Bonnie to stick her tongue out at him.

Braton walked over and sat down next to her. The past week had been great. The trial was over and life for Braton was the happiest that it has ever been. He spent many hours just thinking about how grateful he was to have the Weasleys. Something he never thought he would be thinking.

For Braton, Family life was something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to these new feelings that were surrounding him. Even simple things like family meals where so foreign to him. It still amazed him how different the Weasley house was to the Malfoy Mansion. The Weasley house was bright and full of life. There was never a dull moment living in a house with so many children. The Malfoy house was always quite. The only sounds you heard where the maids cleaning the place. Or in the worse case Braton's own screams as the beatings from his own father where too much to ignore.

Braton looked over at Bonnie. He noticed the way her hair was shinning in the light. For the first time he saw how her hair, mostly red, had a few strands of brown. He figure that must come from her mother. He looked at the way her lips parted almost moving as she read. He watched the way her eyes skimmed over her readings. Bonnie looked up and catching him staring and blushed.

"Sorry." Braton said also blushing.

"It's okay What you up to today?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I am going to go help your dad with some yard work. I need to earn my keep you know." Braton said jokingly causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"What about you?" Braton asked.

"Casey and Trevor are coming over. I haven't seen them since well you know. Bonnie said.

"I would have thought they'd broken the house down the moment you arrived. How come they haven't stopped over?" Braton asked.

"Well Casey wanted to come but her parents dragged her to Australia. I guess her dad had some business to take care of. They bring her to Australia and ignore her for the holidays. Casey told me she even spent Christmas by herself." Bonnie said.

"Oh, and what about your other minion?" Braton asked.

"Trevor, he's always busy during the Holidays most of the time he can't even make it to the phone." Bonnie said.

"What's a phone?" Braton asked.

"Oh it s this thing that allows you to talk to someone from a distance." Bonnie explained.

"So I guess you re going to be pretty happy to see them." Braton said.

"Yep they should be here any minute." Bonnie said.

"Alright, well I'll get outta your way. Your dad's probably wondering what is taking me so long." Braton said heading outside.

"See you." Bonnie said. A few minutes later Bonnie heard a thump coming from the living room. Instinctively she jumped.

"Whose there?" Bonnie asked her heart beating like crazy.

Casey ran into the room excitedly. She looked at her best friend and ran over to her.

"I can't believe your back. Casey said putting her arms around Bonnie. Bonnie flinched as her back was still healing.

"Oh I am sorry." Casey said noticing her flinching in pain.

"It's so good to see you." Bonnie said tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I would have been her sooner if it weren't for my parents. If I would have known any sort of witches or wizards I would have flooed over as soon as I heard." Casey said.

"It's fine don't worry about it. I just can't believe this is all happening. Seeing you again, I thought... Bonnie began starting to sob.

"Oh Bonnie, I ve missed you so much! Don't even think about what happen." Casey said trying to comfort her friend.

"I can't stop thinking about it. No matter how hard I try. The only thing keeping my mind off of things is catching up on my school work." Bonnie said.

"I am sure the professors would make an exce... Casey began

"I don't want them to. I am way behind and I want to catch up and not get special treatment because some asshole kidnapped me." Bonnie said.

"I understand. I just don't want you to stress yourself out." Casey said.

"Don't worry. I am actually enjoying myself. Bonnie said.

Well you usually are a weird one." Casey said laughing.

"So how are things going with you and Darren?" Bonnie said in a teasing manner

"He's terribly sweet Bonnie. He sends me love notes and we went on a couple dates. He tried to come get me in Australia, but he got grounded and his mom put a charm on the fireplace so he couldn't go anywhere." Casey said

"Thanks for your help Braton." Ron Weasley said as he walked in the house with Braton.

Casey tried her best not to want to hit the guy in front of her. She had to keep reminding herself that he saved her best friends life. On the other hand though it was hard to forget the mean things he did to Bonnie. Braton tired to ignore the girl who used to help Bonnie get back at him. He walked to his room without saying a word to either of them.

"So what s up with that?" Casey asked when they were alone again.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean what is it like living with ferret boy?" Casey said.

"It's fine really. My view of him has changed so much since he saved my life. I think his view of me has changed as well. I don't think we hate each other anymore." Bonnie said.

"Well, how much you wanna bet that when we get back to school and he is near his friends the whole act will change." Casey said.

"People Change Casey." Bonnie said

'Not that I've seen' Casey thought

Casey thoughts were put on hold as she heard someone coming in through the fireplace. She saw Bonnie jump and wondered if this was a new thing or just temporary.

"Hey it's Trevor." Trevor said while walking in the room. He saw the color return to Bonnie's face. He figured she would be a little jumpy every now and then.

"I am so glad you are safe." Trevor said giving her a soft hug. He heard about all the terrible things that had happened to Bonnie in the Daily Prophet. Sometimes he wished that people didn't have to make everything public.

"What have you been up to Trevor?" Bonnie asked as they all sat down again.

"Nothing much really, I just been busy over the holidays, you know family stuff. I couldn't get away. When I heard you were back I wanted to drop everything I was doing, to come see you. My family depended on me though so I couldn't. Trevor said hating that he had to lie to his friend who had been through such a traumatic experience.

"How's lover bird?" Trevor asked while sitting down next to Casey.

"Shut it. Casey said glaring at him.

So did you hear anything from what s his face? Casey said turning her attention back to Bonnie.

Oh Blake? Bonnie said.

Yeah the one you went to the dance with. Casey said.

I haven t really been up to much talking. He owled me asking if I was okay... I didn't respond yet. Bonnie said.

Do you think you guys will be a couple like me and Darren? Casey asked. Not noticing Trevor rolling his eyes.

Maybe I don t know I am not thinking about boys at the moment. Bonnie said.

Well, I think we should do something fun. Trevor said bored of the girl talk. He didn t come here on his only day off the whole vacation to talk about Darren and Blake.

Sounds great Bonnie said.

The rest of the evening went off great for the trio. It was a little reunion for everyone and they enjoyed each other s company. Bonnie mostly missed her two best friends and was feeling a little more like herself than she had been since she first returned. Bonnie always tried to think about all the good things in her life and tonight made it a little easier to do that.

**How was that? Well i hope you liked the chapter. I apologize that i haven't updated in a LONG TIME!!! I have 8 college classes now and i was pretty over whelmed during the summer. I hope you enjoy. Please review. **


	30. Back to School

**Hey everyone. I think I will be posting faster now that I have an idea of what the next 17 chapters I want to do with. There is a lot of drama and events that is going to take place with Bonnie, Braton, and the rest of the trio. A few chapters will be dedicated to Ron and Hermione s life with the kids. And the cute little patience will be coming back to give cadence a hard time. I hope you all have a fun and safe new years. One of my New Years resolutions is to get more chapters out in this story. Oh and if ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA READER FOR THIS STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP!!!! I have been having a hard time finding a new Beta Reader. I have gone to the Beta section and sent many users emails and only 2 people have responded to decline. So I need a BETA ASAP!! Thanks please enjoy and review!!!**

The rest of the holidays came and went and before she knew it, Bonnie was on the Hogwarts express. Even though she was terribly excited to be going back to Hogwarts she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with "Him". It had been plaguing her mind everyday. Talking with a therapist did seem to help her though. Bonnie knew that it was good thing that she had someone to talk about what happened. She knew she would never forget, but she just hoped that it wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her life.

Even though she was looking forward to Hogwarts there were a few places that reminded her of Draco, and she wasn't looking forward to that part of returning. Some of these places included the classroom in which they had potions, the great hall where he sat up with the teachers to eat every day. Even outside the Gryffindor common room reminded her of him. She knew it would be hard to walk by the Gryffindor Common Room every day and not think about what happened.

Hey, how are you holding up? Braton ask.

Bonnie looked at Braton and shrugged. Bonnie and Braton had been getting along pretty well the rest of the holiday. Braton watched Bonnie just stare out the window. He had decided to share the compartment with Bonnie instead of hanging with his normal friends. He knew that Bonnie didn't like to be alone anymore so he wanted to wait with her for her friends. Bonnie was very grateful that he did this.

Fine I guess... People are already starting to stare at me. I hate it. Bonnie sighed.

Just ignore them. They are a bunch of gossip idiots. Braton said rolling his eyes.

I have a feeling it s going to continue to be like this. Bonnie said.

Yeah it will be for a while I suppose. Braton said.

Thanks for waiting with me. I know you probably want to see your friends. Bonnie said giving Braton a small smile.

They can wait. Braton said.

Do you think they ll give you a hard time about saving the Weaslett? Bonnie said laughing a little at his old nickname for her.

They can blow it out of their asses for all I care. Braton said honestly.

The two sat there silent for a few moments with the compartment door opened up and Casey and Darren entered the room.

Hi Bonnie! How are you? Casey said ignoring Braton all together. She still thought he was a prat and wasn't comfortable talking to him.

I am good. Bonnie said hugging her best friend.

Hey Bonnie. I am so sorry about... Well you know. When it happened we were all shocked. The whole school was. I am so glad you got back safely. Darren said after giving Bonnie a hug.

Thanks Darren. Braton s the one who saved me. I owe him so much. Bonnie said.

Darren looked at Braton and shook his hand. It was a really awkward moment. Darren and Braton were never enemies but Darren knew how much Casey hated him. Plus Braton was a Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherins were just natural enemies.

With the awkward tension in the compartment now that Casey was there Braton decided to let Bonnie have time with her friends.

Well I am going to go. See you Bonnie. Braton said standing up.

"Oh, okay Bye" Bonnie said. She felt a little sad after he left. She had been having these feelings a lot.

"Well, good riddance." Casey said after the compartment door slammed.

"Casey... He saved my life." Bonnie said.

"Doesn't make him less annoying." Casey said. Rolling her eyes.

"There she is!!! I told you she's alive!!! Pay up!!" A 2nd year Hufflepuff beamed while staring in the window.

"GET OUTTA HERE!!" Casey yelled as she threw something at the compartment window.

"The nerve of some people." Casey said.

"I can't believe people were betting on me being alive or dead." Bonnie said. She knew she shouldn't let a stupid 2nd year get to her but it had stung a little to here those words.

Trevor walked in through the compartment. He hadn't missed what the 2nd year said and he was a little red in the face himself.

"Can you believe that?" Trevor said

"I have a feeling some people are going to get a beating today." Casey said trying to stick up for her best friend. She knew that people ogling her was the last thing Bonnie need at the moment.

"Calm down babe." Darren said. Causing not only Casey to glare at him but Trevor.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Casey said angrily.

"Sorry." Darren said a little annoyed. Luckily Casey didn't catch on to his tone.

The rest of the ride was all the same. People kept walking by trying to see if the "Weasley girl" was alive. Some people Bonnie didn't even know came in and told her how happy they were that she was alive. While others would love the attention, Bonnie was just getting tired of it all.

Bonnie stared out the window wondering what the rest of this year would be like. In a couple months her life had been flipped up side down. She was now friends with a Malfoy. Everyone was staring at her like they couldn't believe she was alive. It was all very strange and exhausting for her. She soon fell fast asleep.

"Bonnie" Casey said rubbing her back to wake her up.

Bonnie jumped automatically her eyes wide awake. Casey couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be an everyday thing.

"I am sorry I scared you. I just wanted to let you know that we are here." Casey said.

"Oh! Okay, sorry. I must have fallen asleep." Bonnie said.  
"It's okay. You're tired, it's understandable." Casey said.

Bonnie and the group got their things and headed for the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Bonnie luckily got dressed before she fell asleep and was all ready to get in the carriages when she stopped.

She remembered hearing stories about what animals pulled the carriages. When she heard these stories she secretly hoped that she wouldn't be one of those people who saw death, one of those people who saw the thestrals. Bonnie looked at them and saw their hideous figures. She shivered at the memories of Braton killing his father. The "death" she had witnessed.

"Bonnie." Trevor said which made her snap back to reality

"What are you looking at Bonnie?" Casey asked.

"Oh the thestrals." Bonnie said. Bonnie had told the others about exactly what was pulling the carriages in their 2nd year.

Trevor and Casey gave each other a knowing look. They knew what their friend was thinking of. Casey didn't like that her friend went through such an ordeal that she was obviously traumatized by it. Casey step aside and let Bonnie into the carriage first. She put a comforting arm around her best friend and no one talked the whole ride to the castle.

Bonnie entered the Great Hall and moved over to sit at the Gryffindor table. As the Great Hall filled with students the eyes on Bonnie started to grow. Bonnie felt like a freak show at the fair. She felt bad at the people who were stared at because they were different. She didn't like this feeling at all. She wished that people could just forget what happened. Bonnie hung her head slightly downwards and stared at the floor. She really didn't feel like staring into the hundreds of eyes that where staring at her.

On the other side of the room Braton watched Bonnie sink in her seat. His stomach sunk as well when he saw how everyone was staring at her. He thought about how uncomfortable she must be. He wished he could just charm everyone's eyes so that they would just stop staring at her. His thoughts turned to how he wished he could comfort her. How he could rub her back and give her a hug and tell her everything was okay.

His thoughts stopped when the Headmaster entered the Great Hall and began his speech. He talked about the holidays and how he hoped everyone's holidays went well. Then his tone changed...

"I want to welcome Ms. Weasley back to Hogwarts. She has been through a terrible ordeal. I hope you all make her feel very welcome and give her some space and time to take everything in. I'll let you all get to your feast. "Dumbledore finished.

Bonnie knew his intentions were good, but wished he hadn't included her in his speech. Her cheeks radiated with heat and she could feel everyone's eyes on her again. Casey looked over at Bonnie and sighed. Casey felt bad that everyone couldn't mind their own business. Casey gave Bonnie's hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a smile.

After they were stuffed, the trio started to head on out to the Gryffindor tower. Bonnie looked over at where Braton was sitting. His eyes were already on hers. Bonnie felt herself go a little red at the thought of him staring at her. His cheeks flushed red as well. She gave him a little smile and waved him good night. Braton smiled back at her as if saying goodnight.

The trio made it into the Gryffindor tower. Bonnie's heart pumped a little harder as she came to the spot that she was taken. The memories that were starting to flood back came to a halt when the fat woman began talking.

"Password plea . Oh Ms. Weasley. I am so happy you are back. So very very Happy. The Headmaster asked me what I saw that night. He did I swear it. I would have told him everything I knew. It was just so dark. I couldn't make out a face. I tried to yell for help but that man put a spell on me. He did I tell you. I hope you can forgive me. I am just so happy you are well." The fat lady ranted on.

"Thank you I just want to go to bed please." Bonnie said as she gave the password.

"No problem deary. Have a good night." The Fat Lady said.

"Well that was annoying." Casey said after the trio entered the common room.

"I guess she was just worried." Bonnie said softly.

The common room which was once Bonnie's favorite place to relax was now anything but relaxing. The room full of excited students almost all stopped talking as soon as she entered the room. Bonnie sighed... She guessed she was going to have to get used to everyone's eyes constantly on her.

"Mind your business!!" Casey yelled. Casey seemed to be getting more annoyed about it than Bonnie was.

"How are you Bonnie?" A girl in Bonnie's year came up.

"I am fine. Just tired, I think I am going to go to bed now." Bonnie said. Not feeling up to talking about what happened to the world.

"Oh okay. Well I am glad your back. Have a nice night." The girl said giving Bonnie a hug.

Bonnie smiled at her slightly and headed on up to her dorm room. Casey followed Bonnie. Casey didn't know if Bonnie wanted to talk to her about anything but wanted to be there for her just in case.

"How are you holding up?" Casey asked once they reached their dorm rooms.

"I am fine Casey I really am just tired." Bonnie said.

"Oh okay. If you want to talk to me I am here you know." Casey said.

"Thanks Casey I really appreciate it. It's just been interesting today I guess. I am just really tired." Bonnie said.

"Alright then I'll let you get to sleep. Goodnight." Casey said.

"Night" Bonnie said.

Bonnie laid down in her covers. She couldn't help but replay things over in her head again. All those eyes staring at her made her more uncomfortable then she let on. She wished that everyone could forget about her again. She wished she could just forget. Sighing she closed her eyes.

'I wish Braton was here.' She thought to herself before falling asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like i said i do have the next 17 chapters planned out. If i get a new Beta reader hopefully i will be able to get these chapters out faster. :) I hope you all have a great new years. :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	31. Blake

**Hey everyone... Here is the next chapter. I am still in need of a new beta. I eventually would love to try to get out a chapter each week. Please let me know if you are available. Like I said one of my new years resolutions Is to get more chapters out. I do have the next 16 chapters planned out in my head. It's all about getting them written is what will be the battle. Having a new Beta reader will help me tremendously. So email me about becoming a beta if you have the time. Okay now on with the show. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Bonnie sat in the library working on her charms homework. It had been a couple weeks since she had been back and thankfully the school had started to calm down when it came to her. Bonnie was enjoying the fact that everyone was starting to forget about her and finally let her be. It had been a very hard few weeks for Bonnie with everyone following her every move. While she appreciated that so many thought nice things about her and worried about her, she still would rather they just left her alone. Finally three weeks later she was starting to feel more like a normal Hogwarts student instead of the freak that everyone was making her out to feel. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a certain someone walking up to her.

"Hey how's it going?" Blake asked

"Oh hi. I am fine. How are you?" Bonnie said. It had been so long since their date. Bonnie didn't know how to react.

"May I sit down?" Blake asked motioning to the seat next to Bonnie.

"Of course, have a seat." Bonnie said

"So how have you been?" Blake asked.

"As good as to be expected I guess. I am just glad people are starting to treat me like a normal person." Bonnie said.

"That s good I am glad to hear that. Listen I just wanted to apologize. I know I haven't come over to talk to you since you got back. I hope you're not angry at me or anything. With what happened in all I assumed you didn't want to talk to me." Blake said.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? I mean it wasn't your fault." Bonnie said.

"Yeah I know that. I just thought that if you thought about me you would think about what happened in all. I feel so awful. If I would have just made sure you walked in the common room. None of this would have happened." Blake said. His eyes full of hurt.

"Don't you dare put this on yourself Blake." Bonnie said getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Blake said.

"It was no one's fault but that awful man who took me. I do not blame anyone least of all you." Bonnie said.

"Thanks I guess I needed to hear that from you." Blake said smiling a little.

"You're welcome. It's just taking me a long time to get over this. I don't think I ever will to be honest. I don't want anyone feeling any hurt over what happened to me. Yes, it was awful, but it's over with. He's gone and he's never coming back." Bonnie said, mostly to herself. This little speech was something like the speech she would tell herself everyday.

"I still feel sorry that I haven't come up to you and talked to you. I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you like the plague or anything. I really did want to talk to you. I just didn't know if I should or not." Blake said.

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought about why you haven't come up and talked to me. So many people have been trying to talk to me about it. It was all really tiring. I don't think I would have welcomed you talking to me anyways at the time." Bonnie said honestly.

"Well as long as you're not upset with me then I am happy. I really like you Bonnie." Blake said blushing a little.

"Thanks. I am not upset with you at all." Bonnie said.

"If you want I would love it if you would go on another date with me. That is if you want." Blake said.

"Oh I would love to, but I am not really looking to date right now. I kind of just want to get myself back on track. I missed a lot while I was gone." Bonnie said nervously. She didn't want to turn him down. She liked Blake and all but she really wasn't ready for any emotional commitments with anyone yet.

"That s fine. Don't think I am going to give up on you though. Like I said I really like you. If you need time though I understand that. Well I am going to get going. It was really nice talking to you again Bonnie." Blake said.

"Thanks for coming over to say hi." Bonnie said.

Blake leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Bonnie blush crimson red as he walked away. While she wasn't ready to date. Blake still was one very attractive guy. Casey who had been watching the scene ran over to her best friend.

"I am gone for 5 minutes and the guys come whooshing in on you. What was that all about?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Oh he just wanted to talk to me. He felt bad for not talking to me after what had happened." Bonnie said.

"Oh I see. That was really nice of him. What was with that little kiss he gave you? Hmm, Ms. Weasley?" Casey teased causing Bonnie to go red in the face again.

"He asked me out." Bonnie said.

"MERLIN HE DID?" Casey yelled causing a few other students to shush her.

"Sorry, He did?" Casey asked again in a softer tone.

"Yes he did Casey." Bonnie said laughing a little at her friend's excited ness.

"Well you said yes didn't you? Come on give me the hairy details." Casey said.

"Actually I turned him down. I am not ready to date yet. I have to catch up on my studies and I don't really think I am emotionally ready for anything." Bonnie said being honest.

"You turned him down? Bonnie come on you know that he is sooooo cute and you really like him. I mean you did go to the Yule ball with him." Casey said.

"I know I just would rather not date right now." Bonnie said. Hoping her friend would leave it at that.

"Well for being turned down he sure seemed cocky enough to give you a kiss on the cheek." Casey said remembering him kissing Bonnie.

"Yeah I want to get back to my homework do you mind." Bonnie said getting annoyed.

"Yes, yes, sorry I let you get back to your studies." Casey said.

"You know you could do the same. I know you haven't finished the potions essay." Bonnie said.

"Grrr, I know I haven't. I just hate potions. It's soooooooo boring." Casey said.

"Well boring or not you have to finish the essay." Bonnie said.

"Yes mother "Casey grumbled as she sat down and began doing her work.

On the other side of the room Braton sat with a few of his friends. If you could really call them his friends. Braton sat there quietly while the people surrounding him where deep in conversation. He had started to really annoy being in Slytherine these past few weeks. Some of the Sytherines had taken to him like a hero. While others thought of him like an outcast. Saving a Gryffindor, a Weasley at that was something a Slytherine would never do.

While Braton really didn't care what anyone else thought about what he had done. He still wished they would leave him alone about it. He really didn't feel like getting mocked at in the halls. Some girls would pretend to swoon in front of him and yell for his help. While some of his other housemates would call him son and plead with him not to kill them. If he wasn't getting mocked in the halls he was getting fawned over by losers in his eyes. Those who thought him a hero and wanted to be his "best friend". It was all really annoying for him.

Braton sat there at the table working on his studies when he saw Blake stroll up to Bonnie. Braton hadn't hung out with Bonnie since the train. She always seemed to be surrounded by others these past few weeks and Braton wanted to give her some space. He also felt there was this hatred towards him from Bonnie's best friend Casey. While if he wanted to hang out with Bonnie he didn't care what the little tart thought of him. He thought it would be nicer if he just let Bonnie hang out with her friend instead of causing more drama in her life.

Braton had watched Blake sit next to Bonnie. Braton unconsciously frowned at this site. He didn't really know this Blake guy but something about his irked him. Everything about this guy seemed to piss Braton off to no end. He watched the Bonnie and Blake converse. How he wished he would just get the nerve to walk up there and break it up. Braton hadn't forgotten that it was Blake that Bonnie was with that night. What guy in their right mind wouldn't make sure that his date got to her common room safely.

Braton watched the scene before him unfold as he saw Bonnie face turn bright red. Braton's fist began to clinch tightly. He began to wonder why he was reacting the way he was. He didn't own Bonnie, she was not his property. He decided that it was because of what they went through together. He felt very protective and didn't want to see her get hurt.

'Yeah that's why I am acting like this.' Braton thought while getting angrier as he saw Blake standing up to leave before kissing Bonnie.

'How dare he kiss her!!' Braton thought as he watched Bonnie flush again.

Braton slumped down in his seat. Suddenly not feeling up to working on his History of Magic essay. He got up from his seat and headed to the Slytherine common room. He silently cursed Blake every which way he could.

'He better not hurt her or I will hurt him' Was one of the many thoughts that Braton had as he left the library.

**Not a very long chapter but it is something. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Things are starting to get back to normal. Some of you probably where wondering what had happened with Blake. Well he's back in the picture now. Don't think he will be going anywhere anytime soon. Please do me a favor and REVIEW!!! Your reviews give me insight on how this story is doing. Thanks so much for reading.**


	32. Hermione and Ron's Mini Vacation part 1

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry I haven't posted in forever. Been really busy and kind of had writers block even though I had a gist of what the next 17 chapters would be like. I just didn't know how to transition them yet. I think you will all like this chapter. This is a Ron and Hermione fanfic so I thought I should bring them back this chapter. You'll see them and the children. Please enjoy and please review!**

**Warning... this chapter is rated R for adult content ****;)**

Hermione awoke from a terrible dream. She dreamt that she saw Malfoy take Bonnie and pleaded with him to take her instead. She had been having this dream every so often. Loosing a child was one of the few fears Hermione had. She could go up against any dark wizard and not bat an eyelash, but just even the thought of what happened to her oldest daughter, could bring tears to her eyes.

It was especially hard for her now that Bonnie was back in Hogwarts. There is always this fear that she might loose her again. Hermione knew that the emotional scares of what happened would never heal. Though she wanted to be able to hold her daughter every night, she knew she had to let her go back to Hogwarts.

'I will do whatever is best for Bonnie.' Hermione felt that way about all her children and especially Bonnie.

"Hey love, a sickle for your thoughts?" Ron asked his wife, sitting up in bed and rubbing her back soothingly. He knew that she had awoken up from a nightmare. He himself have had a few, but not as many as Hermione. It hurt him to see what Draco had done to his family.

"It was just a nightmare." Hermione said. Reassuring what they both already knew.

"About Bonnie?" Ron asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. It's always the same dream. I am seeing him take our baby away and I see myself begging him to take me instead. He never takes me, and I see him drag her away. I don't know why he did this to my baby." Hermione said the tears overpowering her and falling down.

Ron looked at his wife. It was hard to see her like this. He wished everything would go back to normal. Bonnie wouldn't have such terrible memories and Hermione and he wouldn't have these nightmares. All they could do now was get through the anger and the sadness.

Ron hugged his wife as she cried on his shoulder. Ron had grown into such a caring man. Hermione remembered a time when he was daft, arrogant, and had the emotional range of a teaspoon. That all had changed over the years. Love had changed them both. They knew the one thing that would help their family through any situation was there love for each other. Love and family were the only things that counted for the Weasleys.

"Do you want me to start breakfast for the children?" Ron asked his wife who had stopped crying and was just resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, that would be great thanks. I know the children don't like seeing me cry. I will go and wash my face." Hermione said getting up from bed and heading towards the loo.

"I love you." Ron said, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room.

The kids starting arising from their bedrooms as the smell of breakfast started filling their noses. Cadence was one of the first to wake up and head into the kitchen. Cadence was always a morning person.

"Hey son, how is it going?" Ron asked.

"Good, what you making for breakfast dad?" Cadence asked.

"Belgium Waffles" Ron grinned. He loved everything about food. Making it, smelling it, and of course eating it.

"Yum..." Cadence said his eyes widening with delight.

"So guess who is coming over today." Ron said

"Who?" Cadence asked.

"Your little girlfriend, Patience." Ron said knowingly teasing his son.

Patience had grown quite attached to Cadence. She insisted that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and was constantly following him everywhere. Poor Cadence hated all the attention, especially from a girl. He was only 9 years old and girls where still an icky subject when it came to him. He would much rather go flying with his dad or play exploding snap than hang out with girls.

Ron and Hermione had noticed this developing crush and found it very entertaining. They tried not to tease him to much about it. They knew he would probably retaliate by being mean to Patience.

Hermione secretly liked that her son still found girls icky. She knew that sooner or later he would rather spend time with a girl than his own mother or father. This time was special for her. This was the time when her children still needed her. Ron and Hermione knew more than most what it is like to miss special moments with family.

Though Ron and Hermione loved their children and didn't want to miss any of their children's lives they still needed some time for themselves. With careers and seven out of eight kids still at home, and a child that had recently been through a traumatic experience, they needed a night out.

Ron and Hermione had made plans to have an over night trip. Ron booked a hotel room on a beach in Florida, and Hermione set up a portkey for their destination. They planned to spend a romantic day together and enjoy each other's company. They didn't usually take time off to be together, but when they did it always leaves them feeling refreshed and appreciates each other so much more.

Hermione and Ron were lucky to have such great friends in Luna and Neville. They were going to be there overnight to watch the kids. Have ten kids at once is a handful. Luna loved watching all the children and was looking forward to helping out her friends. She wanted to have a large family like Ron and Hermione but was unable to conceive after her last child. Though she wanted more she loved her three more than anything. She felt blessed to have as many children as she was given.

The Weasley children started filing in one by one all with hungry tummies and sleepy faces. Ron smiled after looking at his children. He was defiantly living the dream. Well, his dream at least to be surrounded by family. He used to dream about his family on the island all the time. Hermione and Ron had been on the island so long he almost forgot what it was like to have such an amazing big family. Yes, Hermione was his family on the island, but now he had all the family he could ever dream of.

"Alright everyone, do we all know what today is right?" Hermione asked helping the children get their breakfast together.

"NOOO" Abbey said and burst into giggles. She was now five years and loved being silly and giggling. She loved being the center of attention and sometimes would be loud just so everyone would hear her.

"No Abbey. Remember inside voices everyone. Anyone else remember what today is?" Hermione asked

"Mommy and Daddy go bye bye?" Peyton said shyly. Peyton was the baby of the family. She was three years old and was one of the quietest of all eight children. She was also the sweetest.

"That's right Peyton. At least someone listens. For a moment I thought the whole conversation about me and daddy going on a trip didn't even happen." Hermione said jokingly.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked with a mouth full of waffles. Evan was 6 years old and very active. He loved any and all sports especially qudditch, which made Ron, thrilled as ever. It was hard to get him to study. He always liked to play out side and practice flying on a children's broom that Ron had given him for Christmas.

"We are going to the beach "Hermione began but was interrupted by Maddie.

"Ooh I wanna go! Are we going Mommy?" Maddie asked excitedly.

Hermione looked at Ron and chuckled. They had been through the same series of questions ever since they told the kids about their trip at the beginning of the week. Hermione gave Ron a little wink before repeating the answer to this question for the fifth time.

"I am sorry sweetheart but no one is going on the trip. This is a trip for me and daddy." Hermione said.

"Why you get to go and not us?" Ally asked

"You all have school and besides. Don't you wanna spend time with Ariel and Patience?" Hermione asked knowing that the girls would be excited to have their best friends over.

"They are coming over?" Maddie ask sounding excited

"Yes they should be over just after breakfast." Ron said chuckling.

"YAY!" The girls said in unison.

Hermione and Ron loved that their children got along so well with Neville and Luna's. The rest of breakfast was full of chatting about the Longbottoms coming over and what fun they were going to have. It was almost perfect timing when everyone cleaned up the kitchen the Longbottoms had arrived.

"Looon Looon" Peyton said extending her hands towards Luna. She couldn't say Luna yet and had a big attachment on her.

"Why hello baby girl." Luna said smiling and picking her up.

"Hello Luna." Hermione said coming into the room.

"Hello Hermione." Luna smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for doing this. With everything going on we defiantly need some time to ourselves." Hermione said.

"Oh I understand. It's been a tuff year for everyone." Luna said in her daze voice.

"Hey Neville, how is it going?" Ron asked his mate offering his hand.

"Good, I bet you can't wait to get going huh." Neville ask shaking Ron's hand.

"Yeah it will be nice to get away." Ron said getting more excited at the thought of it.

"Going to try to make a ninth Weasley tonight mate?" Neville joked.

"No, no, no. I think we are done with the baby making service." Ron said chuckling a little.

"Eight big enough for you?" Neville asked jokingly

"Yes defiantly. I got the big family I wanted. Plus knowing our luck if we did want just one more we'd be blessed with a third set of twins." Ron joked.

"Haha yes you two defiantly got lucky in that area." Neville said.

"Thanks again mate for coming to look after are little Weasley army." Ron said.

"Oh no problem. Every time we watch them the children love it and Luna loves being surrounded by all the children. I swear if she were able to have more children she would have wanted to quadruple our family count. Whatever makes Luna happy I am happy." Neville said.

"I understand that." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione got there things and shrunk them for easy travel. After a long goodbye and another thank you to Luna and Neville they used their portkey and headed off to their destination.

Neville turned and looked at the ten children in front of him. He loved watching the Weasley children. It was going to be a tuff night though. Ten children was a lot for just two adults. Seeing how happy it made his family was well worth the effort in his eyes.

"Alright everyone lets go outside and play!" Luna said watching as they excitedly went to get their outside toys.

"I'll get the brooms" Evan said

"Ariel wanna make a sandcastle?" Ally asked. Outside was a sand box that they girls loved to play in and make sandcastles.

"Oooh yes that sounds fun!" Ariel said excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down.

"OUTSIDE HERE WE COME!" Abbey said loudly practically dancing around.

****Meanwhile****

Ron and Hermione landed at the destination in a secluded spot near their hotel. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the hotel to sign in. Ron smiled at Hermione and was so excited to get started on their mini vacation. He had a lot planed for the two.

After they signed in they headed up to their room to get their things unpacked. Ron helped Hermione put their luggage up. He watched as she started to unpack. Ron smiled and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mrs. Weasley let's leave the unpacking for a little later." Ron said snuggling her neck and whispering in her ear. Hermione shivered at his touch.

"Mr. Weasley, are you trying to seduce me?" Hermione asked seductively.

"Mmmm is it working?" Ron asked.

"I thought you said we had a busy day ahead of us?" Hermione asked.

"Our first activity isn't for another hour. We have time." Ron said pulling down the straps of her dress and bra. To get better access to her neck and collar bone.

"Mmm... what did you have in mind until then Mr. Weasley?" Hermione purred into his ear.

"I think you know Mione." Ron said slowly pulling her dress down and sliding it off her hips slowly.

He pulled her close to his body. She could feel his cock hardening through his pants as his hands traveled up her body to caress her breast through her bra. Hermione moaned as his fingers moved to tease her nipples through the lacy fabric she was wearing.

Ron moved his hands from her breast to undo her bra in the back and let her breast free.  
They bounced outta their holdings as he took off her bra. His hands were going so excruciatingly slow and it was driving Hermione mad. They hadn't made love in a long time. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had made love to her husband after everything that had been happening this year.

Ron loved the way he was making Hermione feel. He seemed to be getting harder after every little sound she made from his touches. He wanted to take things slow. With so many children in the house sex had become a wild race against the clock. Now it was nice to take the time to enjoy his wife's body.

He moved his hands back up to her now free breast which cause Hermione to suck in a breath. His fingers moved over her erect nipples softly. He could feel them getting harder as he slightly pinched them. His hands moved slowly away from her breast and down her stomach.

He slowly made his hands down to her panties and slowly put his finger in the elastic. He moved his hands and gripped on her bum causing Hermione to giggle. He moved his hands up to take a hold of her panties and slowly pull them down. Hermione couldn't believe how slowly he was undressing her. She felt herself becoming extremely wet at his intensity. It was driving her mad and she was loving every minuet of it. She step out of her panties and was completely naked.

Ron hungrily looked at his wife. She was so sexy and couldn't wait to start pleasuring his wife. He grabbed her hips and turned her around so that she would be facing him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Her face was starting to have a nice flush to it and her nipples were erect. He knew what he was doing to her.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. Sucking on her neck, causing Hermione to moan. He moved his lips from her neck and moved them to her mouth. Her mouth came open quickly to allow his tongue in to caress hers. Ron felt a jolt down in his groin as Hermione started kissing him back fiercely. He didn't want her to gain control over the situation. They both loved to be in control but this was Ron's turn.

He pulled back from kissing her and picked her up causing Hermione to yelp at the sudden movement and carried her to the bed. Placing her down gently and laying down on the right side of her.

"You are so beautiful." Ron said looking into her eyes with so much lust she thought she was going to die if he didn't make love to her right then and there.

Ron wasn't about to stop his slow pace, though Hermione urged him. Her hands made their way to his trouser. He pinned her hands down and gave her a look that said no. In which this made Hermione moan in annoyance. He wasn't about to end this early. He loved what taking his time was doing for to her.

He kissed her lips fiercely, making Hermione moan in his mouth. His hands slowly moved up to caress her breasts again. Soon his mouth was off hers and was making his way down to her neck again. Hermione's started breathing heavily as Ron's mouth decided to go farther south. Hermione sucked in as his mouth captured on of her erect nipples.

"Oh Ron." She moaned. Causing Ron to grin.

He sucked on the nipple making using his tongue to tease it. He gently bit on her nipple causing Hermione to hiss in pleasure. He moved his lips kissing his way to the other breast to give it the same pleasure the other had received. He took the erect nipple into his mouth sucking on it hungrily. Hermione moaned his name for a second time.

Ron's lips moved down to her belly and kissed his way south. Hermione giggled as he kissed a ticklish spot. Ron grinned and moved his tongue out and licked his way lower. He stopped near her woman hood and stared deeply into her eyes. He moved his hands and slightly pulled her legs apart. He looked at her womanhood and his cock jolted again at the sight of her wet and ready.

'Not yet.' He told himself.

Ron moved his head and kissed between her legs. He stuck his tongue out and licked her lips. Knowing how badly she wanted him to finally get to her clit he slowly licked everywhere but. Hermione's face was red with excitement and frustration as her body wiggled trying to get him to touch the bundle of nerves.

"Please Ron." Hermione begged

Ron didn't need to be asked twice as his tongue lapped at her clit. Pleasure ran through Hermione body as his tongue was doing miraculous things to her clit. Her hands grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as his tongue teased her, flicking over her clit hundreds of times. Her body shuddering from the intensity of it all. Her eyes widened when she felt his mouth enclose around her little bundle of nerves, suckling and nibbling at her clit. The pleasure was too much and before she realized her back arched up as her orgasm starting breaking through.

"Yess YESS." Hermione starting screaming

Ron loved hearing his name being screamed by her. He lapped at her wetness, circling his tongue around her clit as she came harder than she had in her life. He pulled her body close as it was shaking underneath his tongue and licked her as her orgasm road through her body.

"Uuuuhh " Hermione moaned as her orgasm ended.

Ron smiled at himself. He saw the look on his wife's face and couldn't wait any longer. He quickly undressed himself and moved between her legs. His cock longed to be into her wet naval. Ron took a deep breath trying to get himself back into control. He wanted to keep this slow pace. He slowly moved his cock at her opening and teasingly moved the tip up and down her wetness.

Hermione looked up at him pleadingly and he almost lost it there. He took his wand and cast a contraceptive charm on himself before he plunged his cock into her opening, engulfing him into what he liked to call heaven on earth. Hermione moaned his name for the third time as his cock slid in deeper. Ron paused while he tried not to cum right then and there.

Soon Hermione's body started moving underneath him, pleading with him to start moving. He slowly pulled his cock out and plunged it back into her with force causing her to moan. He wanted to drive her mad as he slowly pulled out and plunge into her again and again.

"Please Ron... faster." Hermione begged him. Ron loved hearing the effect he was having on her. To hear her beg was the best sound in the world to him.

He growl as his speed and intensity quicken. With renewed desire, he drove into her and bent over to envelope her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp. Her hands darted out to grasp his hair, keeping him in place as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him sink into her. His mouth moved to the other breast and he bucked wildly into her.

Hermione hands moved to clutch the bed sheets and Ron knew that she was close. He too was almost there and started thinking about Snape in a dress to keep him from squirting into her. Hermione squirmed underneath him wanting him to go faster.

"Harder, Ron, Harder." Hermione begged.

Ron plunged into her harder making Hermione moaned in pleasure. He felt the walls of her vagina clutching him and her back arched up as another orgasm started to wash over her. He couldn't take it himself as the walls clutched his cock milking him. He moaned and came inside her. Plunging in and out of her hard as they both came together.

"Hermione" Ron said into her neck as he felt the walls of her vagina loosen their grip as her orgasm ended. The couple looked into each others eyes as their hearts raced and they breathed heavily.

"Oh Merlin." Was all Hermione could say as she knew this was the best sex she had ever had.

**How was that? Sorry I haven't posted in sooo long. I have been sooo busy with 8 college classes and the fact that I didn't know how to transition the chapters. I mostly have been working on story lines for this and going back to remember exactly how old everyone is and working on the plot for the rest of this story. Next chapter will be the rest of Ron and Hermione vacation as well as the night with Neville and Luna and the children. Following chapter will bring us back to Hogwarts. Please review. :)**


	33. Ron and Hermione's Mini Vacation Part 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

"Hi Cadence." Patience said walking up to Cadence who was playing with the boys getting ready to ride on their brooms.

"Oh hi." Cadence said not really looking at her. He hoped she wouldn't try to embarrass him in front of everyone. She was sooo girly.

"Do you wanna play house with me?" Patience asked blushing.

"Yeah Cadence you wanna play house with her?" David said making kissy faces at him. David's twin Evan witnessed the mocking of his older brother and decided to join in.

"Cadence and Patience sitting in a tree The boys began to chant.

"Shut it." Cadence said to them growing red in the face. He huffed and looked at Patience and shook his head no.

"Please? It could be fun. You can be the Daddy and I'll be the mommy." Patience said causing Evan and David burst out in laughter.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G ." They continued their song.

"No, Patience I don't wanna play house with you." Cadence said getting annoyed at his brothers and at Patience. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just leave him alone.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." The twins continued to chant.

"Why don't you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Patience asked. Giving a look that would make anyone melt, except for a nine year old boy.

"That's not all, that's not all... here comes Cadence drinking alcohol." The twins said ending their chant.

"Patience I said no. Go Away. I don't like you. "Cadence said loudly at her.

Patience looked at Cadence with hurt in her eyes. She started sniffling and walked away. Cadence felt bad for making her cry, but she wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't like girls. He wanted to just have fun with his brothers. He knew he would get in trouble for making her cry again.

Patience dried her eyes and walked to her mother. Luna noticed immediately that she looked upset and guessed what had happened. She knew that Patience had a big crush on Cadence. Though she thought it was the sweetest thing ever, she knew that cadence didn t like girls yet.

"What's wrong love?" Luna asked rubbing her child on the back.

"Cadence doesn't like me." Patience said.

"How do you know this?" Luna asked.

"He told me he doesn't like me, that s how." Patience said tearing up again at the memory of his words.

"Well you know what?" Luna asked.

"What?" Patience asked.

"I think that Cadence does like you, just not in a boyfriend girlfriend way. Why don t you just try to be his friend instead of his girlfriend? You never know he might come around eventually. Until then why don't you let him be and play with the girls in the sand box?" Luna said.

"Okay mommy. I love you." Patience said.

"I love you to." Luna said.

"She likes him so much." Luna said to Neville who witness the conversation.

"Yeah I know. I hate that she's hurting over this, but I guess that's why they call it a crush." Neville said.

"I had a crush on you at Hogwarts" Luna said remembering Hogwarts.

"You did? I thought you had a crush on Ron at one point." Neville said.

"No my heart always belonged to you Neville Longbottom." Luna said smiling at her husband.

"Hey Patience, wanna help us build our sandcastle?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Patience said still a little sad about Cadence.

"What's wrong Patience?" Ally asked seeing that Patience was sad.

"Cadence doesn't like me." Patience said.

"Eww you like our brother? He is so gross why do you like him?" Maddie asked.

"I think he's cute." Patience said blushing.

"Eww. Well he's a mean butt if he doesn't like you. "Maddie said.

"Yea, your awesome Patience. You are pretty, you make awesome sandcastles, and you re like, the nicest person we know. You re even nicer than Maddie." Ally said.

"Hey! I am nice!" Maddie said sticking her tongue out at her twin.

"Thank you." Patience said starting to feel better.

Patience was learning fast how much good friendships meant to her. She loved coming over to visit the Weasley s. Even though Cadence said he didn't like her. She knew that one day they would get married. She had known this for years. He never believed her when she told him. He always seemed to make fun of her or would be mean to her when she told him about their wedding.

"Boys are icky." Abbey said to Patience.

"Yeah I guess they are." Patience said chuckling. It was hard to stay sad with all the Weasley girls around. It was like they didn't let you be sad.

****Meanwhile****

"That was amazing!" Hermione said after their second round of appreciating each other's bodies.

"Defiantly." Ron said panting.

While the first round of sex was slow and passionate, the second round was vigorous and exhilarating. This mini vacation was exactly what the couple needed to reconnect. Ron hadn't been intimate with Hermione in well over half a year. With all that was going on in the house and the drama of their first born being kidnapped, being intimate was something that wasn't on either of their minds.

Ron pulled Hermione's small form into his chest and hugged her tight. He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo, strawberry. She knew it drove him wild. He rubbed her back affectionately and smiled to himself. So far this vacation was going great. He wished they had more than just a night, but asking any more than that from Neville and Luna was not a good idea. Sigh he kissed Hermione's forehead and sat back up.

"Sorry love, but if we want to do any of the activities that I've got planned we can't lay in bed all day." Ron said reaching for his shirt.

"Awww, staying in bed with you all day does sound pretty great." Hermione said stretching out her back before sitting up in bed as well.

"I've got things planned though. Don't worry they are all relaxing things." Ron said we he saw her about to protest again.

She was making it hard for him to just want to stay in the sack with his wife, but he had a great day planned for them. Ron and Hermione finished getting dressed for the day. Hermione sat on the bed patiently waiting for her husband to start telling her about these activities that he had planned for the day.

"What's first?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise. Though, you might want to wear your sneakers for this." Ron said smiling to himself.

"Okay, sounds dirty. Hermione said winking at her husband.

"Why, Ms. Granger! Are you being inappropriate?" Ron asked looking at his wife with a stern, yet joking look.

"Maybe I am." Hermione said coming up to Ron and giving him a seductive look. She rubbed her hands a crossed his chest.

"Oh, and its Mrs. Weasley to you." Hermione said.

"Yes mam." Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione. He leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"We have to get going or we are going to be late." Ron said breaking away breathlessly.

"Okay Mr. Weasley. Hermione said heading out of the door with Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione's backside. He knew that she was purposely swaying her hips trying to drive him crazy. He looked down at his growing erection and tucked it into his waist band of his shorts.

'That won't do.' Ron thought before heading out of the hotel room.

Ron walked Hermione out onto the beach. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a comfortable 74 degrees out with a nice breeze coming from the ocean. Ron took Hermione's hand and started walking on the beach.

Ron watched as Hermione's face lite up as she looked around the beach. There were so many memories of the young couple at the island that came flooding back. Though, there wasn't any tourist on that island, the two blocked out everyone and just listened to the ocean and enjoyed each other's company.

Hermione smiled at Ron. She was very curious as to where they were going. It wasn't every day that Hermione let Ron take care of things. This vacation was special though, Ron wanted to plan everything. Though it took some encouragement and promising that things would be great, Hermione let Ron have his fun and plan the vacation. So far the vacation was amazing. One of the best days they had both had in a while.

Ron grinned as they were coming up to his first activity. A head of them stood two horses. The first horse was tall and muscular and had a very shiny black coat. The second horse stood almost as tall and was a delicate white. Ron looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes went wide.

Wow they are beautiful. Are we going horseback riding? Hermione asked.

Yes I thought a romantic horseback ride on the beach sounded like a great idea. Ron said smiling as his wife s face.

I haven t been horseback riding in a long time. Hermione said smiling.

Ron grabbed her hand and walked her over to the horses. A gentleman who had been brushing one of them put the brush down to shake Ron s hand.

Mr. Weasley, how nice it is to finally meet you and your lovely wife. The horse care taker said.

Thank you. Ron said.

I brought you my best horses. The black one will be yours Mr. Weasley his name is Stallion. Not very creative, but my daughter named him when she was young. He said handing the rains to Ron who started talking to the horse slowly petting his neck.

And for Mrs. Weasley the white one shall be yours. She s very sweet and loves to be ridden. Her name is Mallie. I promise she will treat you good my lady. The horse care taker said.

Ron and Hermione got onto their horses. Hermione surprised the horse taker when she got on the horse with no problems.

You are a natural my lady. The horse care taker said.

Hermione gave him a smile. Though it had been a while she quickly remembered how to ride a horse. Ron and Hermione rode the horse taking in the scenery. They talked about everything. They talked about their children, the future, the past, the island. Though they rode the horses for over an hour it only felt like minutes. They got off the horses and thanked the horse care taker.

You surprised me today Mr. Weasley. Hermione said.

Oh really? Ron said.

Yes, for someone who used to have the emotional range of a teaspoon, you were very romantic just now. Hermione said.

And to think the nights not over yet. Ron said smiling at his wife.

They walked up to the hotel. Hermione wondered what he had planned next. They walked up to their room and on the bed Hermione saw a package.

What s this? Hermione asked looking at Ron.

I don t know, why don t you open it. Ron said smiling.

Hermione looked at the package on the bed. It seemed to be a basket of fruit with a card attached. She opened the card and read

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I know you' ve work hard all your life and today I want you to relax. So I purchased you the deluxe spa package. You are to be pampered until your heart s content.

I love you,

Ronald Weasley.

Wow, thank you. I ve never been to a spa before in my life. Hermione said.

I know. I thought this would be nice. Your massage will start at 2:00 pm Ron said smiling at his wife.

What are you going to do? Hermione asked.

Oh me I am just going to prepare for our next activity. Ron said smiling.

Oh really? Any hints as to what it might be? Hermione said batting her eyelashes at him.

I don t think so Mrs. Weasley. It is a secret and good things come to those who wait. Ron said quoting a line she said to their children often.

Darn. Okay, well I ll miss you until then. I am so excited a whole spa package. This will be fun. Hermione said.

After Hermione left for the spa Ron quickly pulled out his wand and all their clothes where put away and their luggage s put into the closet. He wanted to make the room romantic. He made the bed and put fresh rose petals all over the covers. He put candles All over the room and pulled out the radio. He preset it to a romantic station and then called room service and ordered all the foods Hermione loved on the menu.

After the set up was done he still had about half an hour before Hermione was to return back. He sat down on the couch and relaxed. It had been a long time since he was really alone. It felt awkward and good at the same time. Peace and quiet was not something Ron had much of. Even on the island Hermione was constantly with him. Room service came and Ron set up the dinner table outside. He put a charm on the food to keep it warm and then sat back down on the couch to wait for Hermione to return.

Eventually Hermione came back from the spa looking refreshed. Her eyes went wide as she saw the candles that Ron had lite and the flower petals on the bed. The whole scene looked breath taking.

Oh Ron this is lovely. Hermione said.

I am glad you like it. Ron said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Such a charmer. Hermione said smiling at Ron.

Follow me. Ron said.

Hermione followed Ron out onto the balcony. She didn t notice before how big it was. In the middle of the balcony saw a small table. On the table was the most beautiful set up she d ever scene. Rose petals scattered across the table. Candles light the table as their light flickered across the china. Hermione couldn t believe how romantic Ron had been the whole vacation. Hermione heard Ron turn the radio on and soft music started playing.

Please have a seat Mrs. Weasley. Ron said smiling at her as he pulled out her chair.

Why thank you kind sir. Hermione said.

The two toasted to their family, their friends and their future. Hermione and Ron loved their family and where happy to have every last one of them. They were also happy that they went on this vacation. It was an eye opener for Hermione. She had no idea how romantic her husband could really be.

I love you. Hermione said smiling at her husband.

I love you to Hermione. Ron said as he held her hand.

**How was that everyone? It s been a while since I ve updated. My writers block has defiantly hurt me in how fast I update these chapters. That and the fact that I am sooo busy with college and trying to get into the Music Program. I ll try to get the next one out sooner rather than later. Please Please Please review. I decided to work on this because of a reviewer so you all really do inspire me when you review my stories. I read every single review and try to respond to each one. So please review. Thanks!**


	34. Hogsmeade and Trevor

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a long time. I haven't really had any passion for writing this story in a long time. I have to admit, but I got a random urge to update another chapter for you guys and here it is. I hope you all like it. I spent a lot of time searching for descriptions of Hogsmeade places. I pretty much used the exact word for word descriptions in the book. I felt that since I hadn't given a chapter in a long time it better be good. Please Review, I might update some more if I get some great reviews from you all. ENJOY! Oh and P.S. please remember that this is basically an AU story. It has a lot of parts that coincided with the books, but then it doesn't. Characters that passed away in the books are still alive in my story. So please ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

Bonnie woke up on a Saturday morning feeling well rested. Things were starting to look up for the young woman. She had managed to catch up on all the work that she missed during her kidnapping; she didn't have to complete the work she missed, but she wouldn't hear of getting any sort of special treatment. Bonnie was doing well in therapy; her nightmares were becoming less frequent now. Plus, today's events included a much needed Hogsmeade trip.

Bonnie smiled as she thought of all the candy she would be able to buy. Her supply was practically nonexistent. Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps, were some of her favorites that she could only get at Honeydukes. She thought of how much fun the day would be spending time with her best friends. Getting a Butterbeer and going to see her uncles at their joke shop. Uncle Fred and George loved giving Bonnie items to test at school. She figured it probably gave them good business since her peers would get a glimpse of the new items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Yes, today was going to be a great day, Bonnie could feel it as she got up and ready for the day. As she changed into her casual weekend clothes she turned to her best friend Casey, who was currently wrapped around her covers like a cocoon slightly snoring.

"Casey." Bonnie said throwing one of Casey's dirty shirts that was on the floor at her.

"Casey time to get up!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Why? It's Saturday." Casey said slowly stirring

"Yes, but it is also the day we get to go to Hogsmeade. Come on get dressed I want to get there early. Beat the crowd you know." Bonnie said

"Fine!" Casey grumbled getting out of a bed and getting dressed.

The girls came downstairs where Trevor had been waiting for them. He was sitting by the fire relaxing and reading contently to his self. Bonnie looked at him once over and saw that he had bags under his eyes. She wondered why he was always so tired. Some days seemed to be worse than others. She hoped that he wasn't secretly sick or anything serious.

"Hey Trevor." Casey said smiling at him. She grimaced at the way she said his name.

'A little too much there Case.' She thought to herself.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when you'd be up." Trevor said smiling at Casey

'Was it me or did she seem a little extra happy when she said my name?' Trevor thought

Bonnie looked at her friends. She knew they were secretly infatuated with each other. Even though they didn't know it, yet… Things were a little complicated now. Especially since Casey was still dating Darren.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Bonnie said breaking the tension. She was ready to get to Hogsmeade.

"Oh yes, defiantly. On the way down Darren is meeting us. We can all ride in the carriage together." Casey said

"Great idea." Trevor said trying not to roll his eyes. Darren annoyed him to no end.

They left Gryffindor tower and walked downstairs. Like Casey said Darren was there waiting for them. He gave Casey a hug and kissed her on the forehead as he put his arm around her shoulders. The couple walked along leaving Trevor and Bonnie a few steps behind them.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked noticing the look on his face.

"Of course. Why are you asking?" Trevor said glaring at the couple ahead of them.

"Oh only because you've been staring at Darren's head like you wish it would explode for the past five minutes." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Huh? No I haven't" Trevor said.

"Sure." Bonnie said as the group reached the carriage.

Bonnie looked at the Thestrals. She hated that the reason she could see them was because of Draco Malfoy's death. They were a reminder of the events that took place at the Malfoy Manor. Bonnie took a deep breath and exhaled. She knew she would never forget what had happened, but she wished that she didn't have to be reminded every day. Memories would flood back whenever she saw the Thestrals and whenever she was in potions class it was like being back in that dungeon.

'Not today. Today is a good day.' Bonnie said.

Bonnie glanced to her left and saw Braton getting ready to go into a carriage himself. He was surrounded by a few Slytherins that she recognized as his usually posy, as she used to called them. She quickly found herself staring at him. She watched how he interacted with his friends. She noticed the smile that he had on his face.

'He has a really nice smile.' Bonnie thought to herself.

Braton must have felt her eyes on him because he turned towards her. Their eyes met for a few moments. Braton smiled at her and turned back towards his carriage. She watched as he reached for the handle and propped himself into the carriage.

"Earth to Bonnie!" Casey said looking quizzically at her best friend.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess my mind drifted off somewhere." Bonnie said laughing at herself a little. She could fell her cheeks were slightly warm.

'Am I blushing?' Bonnie thought to herself.

The ride to Hogsmeade was a pleasant one. The group talked about quidditch, school and even caught up on the latest gossip. Before they knew it the carriage seemed to slow down.

Bonnie got out of the carriage and bundled up. There was snow on the ground and a chill in the air. She looked around and smiled. Hogsmeade was just how she remembered it. The village was so perfect in appearance it was serene. It often reminded Bonnie of a post card. The sparkling white snow on the roof tops, and the friendly looking people walking around as they did their shopping, everyone smiling and having a good time. Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she and her friends headed to Honeydukes.

'I defiantly needed this.' Bonnie said.

As Bonnie and her friends entered Honeydukes her eyes immediately went wide. She had been here before, but it never ceased to amaze her. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that her father told her about. (Actual description in books).

"Not too crowded yet eh?" Trevor said smiling as well.

"No, but in about an hour this place will be slammed." Darren said.

"Aren't you glad I woke you up early?" Bonnie asked Casey

"Yes. Now come on Bonnie I see the Ice Mice over there." Casey said pulling Bonnie by the arm and dragging her over to the other side of the store.

Trevor and Darren stood awkwardly next to each other. Darren shoved his hands in his jeans before muttering something about exploding bonbons and walking away. Trevor rolled his eyes and walked over to the farthest corner of the shop. UNUSUAL TASTES, the sign read. He always found this section interesting. He looked at the blood-flavored lollipops and grimaced. He figured they were for vampires, but it still didn't sound appetizing. There was always something gross looking and flavored in that section. Cockroach clusters made his stomach turn. They looked so real and moved around like real cockroaches. He wondered if they were actual cockroaches. There were other weird items in the section. Mostly bug flavored candies, but there were some interesting ones as well. Dandruff flavored whip cream was one of the items that seemed even weird for those who usual ate from this section.

'To each their own, I guess.' Trevor thought as he walked around the store.

"I have no clue why you like those so much." Casey said laughing as Bonnie's teeth chattered and squeaked like mice.

"Because they make me laugh, and they taste amazing." Bonnie said giggling while eating another Ice Mice.

"You do look pretty ridiculous with your teeth squeaking like that though." Casey said giggling as well.

"What are you getting?" Bonnie asked

"Ooh a little this a little of that. I defiantly have to get some peppermint creams shaped like those toads. You know they are my favorite." Casey said smiling at the thought.

"I have no clue how you can eat those. When they start jumping around your stomach it freaks me out." Bonnie said.

"That's the best part, reminds you that you've eaten some gut hop-ingly good Candy." Casey said.

"Hop-ingly?" Bonnie said making a face.

"Yes! It's a word now." Casey said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Bonnie said smirking.

"Yes." Casey said.

The group finished picking out the candies that they wanted and checked out. Everyone had bags full of their favorites.

"I think I've bought enough candy to last me until next year." Casey said excitedly.

"Haha that? You'll eat that in like a month tops." Trevor said teasingly.

"No I won't." Casey said slapping is arm playfully and giggling.

"Sure." Trevor said nudging her back with his shoulder.

Darren looked on at the two and grimaced. He knew before he got into a relationship with Casey that Casey and Trevor were close friends, but he still didn't like it for some reason. He wasn't normally a jealous guy, but when it came to Casey, she was the exception. He figured that it was because he had a crush on her since he was eleven.

"So, where are we off to next?" Darren asked putting his arm around Casey again and giving Trevor a dirty look.

"We have to go see my Uncles at their Joke shop. Uncle George told me they have a special item that hasn't been released yet." Bonnie said excitedly.

The group headed towards the other end of the village. Passing the shrieking shack, Hog's head and Madam Puddifoots. Soon they caught sight of the famous Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes building. It was defiantly not like any other building in Hogsmeade. The building was made to look upside down to start with. It seemed every color on earth was painted on the building and in the center was two Giant heads of her uncles that chuckled and made jokes at passersbys. The windows were lite up with neon signs that included; U-NO-POO The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation! The original sign of the first Weasley shop in Diagon Alley.

"If you don't love this place you're a git." Darren said smiling as they came towards the building.

Since the group's time in Honey Dukes students from Hogwarts had been arriving in flocks. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was booming. As usual it was hard to move around the store there were so many customers.

"Hello Aunt Angelina." Bonnie said coming close to the counter.

Bonnie's Aunt looked at her and smiled.

"Oi! You lot give me two minutes to say hi to my niece you here!" Angelina said to the customers heading around the counter to give her niece a big hug.

"Oh merlin you are getting so big! And look how gorgeous you are!" Angelina said stroking her hair.

"Thanks Aunt Angelina." Bonnie said blushing.

"You tell me how's school? You doing well in quidditch? Beating the boys off with sticks I presume. Look at you so grown up." Angelina said.

"School is getting better. I decided since I was gone for so long that I wouldn't go back to the quidditch team the rest of the year…" Bonnie began

"Nonsense I am sure they would take you back. You've got some natural talent. You're a Weasley you know." Angelina said.

"Yes, I know. It's just I want to work on myself right now you know. I am still practicing when I get a chance." Bonnie said.

"That's my girl. Well I am sure your Uncles will want to show you what they've concocted. I told my George that he is not to test it on you or your friends. The men are towards the back helping a customer from the ministry." Angelina said.

"Thanks Aunt Angelina I love you. I will say goodbye before I leave." Bonnie said giving her Aunt a hug.

Angelina gave her a strong long hug before letting her go and getting back to ringing up customers who were starting to get impatient.

"Hold on to your arses. You'll get outta here with your items quick enough." Angelina said to a particular customer who started to complain.

Bonnie smiled and started to head towards the back of the shop. She passed hundreds of items that her Uncles had created. Boxes of Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougats, and bins full of trick wands. She passed the boxes of quills that contained Self-inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. She noticed the Reusable Hangman and chuckled at the young jokesters around it.

She passed the muggle magic tricks and made her way to the back of the shop where her Uncles were discussing some of their Defense products to a tight lipped man. She assumed that was the man from the ministry whom her aunt was talking about. She didn't want to interrupt their business deal and turned around to look at some canary creams.

"So that will be a set of five hundred, correct?" Fred asked.

"Yes. When shall I be receiving my products?" The man from the ministry asked.

"I think we can fulfill that order in about a week. Thank you for your business. Don't forget to tip the waitress." George said.

The man walked away and went towards the register to ring up his order. George looked over at Bonnie and smirked.

"Why there she is. Little Bonniekins." George said coming over and hugging his niece.

"Isn't she adorable." Fred said pinching her cheeks.

"She's got Hermione's hair." George said.

"And Ronnikin's left eyelash." Fred said

"Stop it. Uncle Fred, Uncle George." Bonnie said swatting their hands away laughing.

"How are you little lady." Fred asked after he stopped teasing her.

"I am good. I got your letter. You wanted me to see one of your new products." Bonnie asked.

"Oh, right you are, you know you're a smart one. I was telling George over here that you were a genius. He told me he didn't think so but I am sure of it now." Fred said.

"Right this way little darling." George said beckoning her into the back office where they tested their products.

Bonnie followed her uncles into their office. On the counter sat a tiny bottle of some sort of potion. The potion swirled into different colors. First red, then purple, then blue and finally green. Bonnie looked up at her uncles waiting for an explanation of what the potion did.

"This is a great creation don't you think Fred?" George said to his twin.

"Why yes I do believe it is brother." Fred said.

"What does it do?" Bonnie asked knowing that they were waiting for her to ask them.

"I am sooo glad you asked. This lovely little elixir is called embarimitus." Fred began.

"What it does is this potion knows the inner psyche as fancy smanshy people would say, of anyone who ingests it." George said.

"It knows the person's deepest fears." Fred said.

"When ingested this potion makes the ingestory, like that word?" Geroge said.

"Why yes I do. The ingestory is then forced to do whatever it is that will embarrass him the most." Fred said.

"Whether that is showing their buttocks in a public place…" George said.

"Falling on their faces in front of a class full of students." Fred said

"Even wet their pants." George said.

"Whatever will embarrass the ingestory the most, they will be forced to do." Fred continued.

"Wow. That's actually pretty funny." Bonnie said.

"SHE loves it!" The twins said together.

"Of course there might be a few kinks." Fred began

"Hair loss," George said.

"Colored urine," Fred said.

"Purple tongue, you know the usual." George said matter of factly.

"So no worries, we will give you a few samples to try on your enemies." Fred said.

"Friends of enemies," George said.

"Friends of friends of enemies," Fred said.

"Haha okay I got it." Bonnie said laughing at her uncles. Sometimes it was exhausting listening to them boasts about their new product. One person could never just tell the whole story.

"Great, I'll pack it up for you." Fred said gathering a few potions together.

"On a more serious note… Yes your uncles can be serious." George said when Bonnie gave him a quizzical look.

"If only for a moment!" Fred was heard as he walked away to get a box.

"How are you doing?" George asked.

Bonnie's smile faded slightly. Whenever anyone asked her how she was doing it brought her back to that place… if only for a second.

"I am doing better. Each day gets brighter." Bonnie said.

"Well if you ever need anyone. You have tons of Weasleys who have your back." George said.

"We are only an owl away." Fred said.

"Thank you Uncle Fred, Uncle George." Bonnie said giving them both hugs.

"So grown up." Fred said.

"So mature." George said

"She's not our little girl anymore." Fred swooned.

"Soon she'll be leaving the nest and flying away." George said.

"Haha serious moment over I guess." Bonnie said cracking up at her Uncles who were pretending to be broken hearted mothers whose baby was leaving the nest.

"Love you kiddo. Now go have fun with your friends." Fred said.

"Do something wild that gets you detention." George said.

"Don't kiss any boys." Fred said.

"Uncle Fred!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Get outta here." George said shooing her away playfully.

Bonnie and her friends left her Uncles joke shop. She loved visiting them. They made the day, light and fun. She smiled at her friends who were talking about all the new pranks they had bought; how they were going to use them, and on whom where they going to use them on.

"Hey you guys." Said a voice behind them.

"Oh hey Dyland." Trevor said.

"Did you guys here that they are showing this weird picture thing at the Three Broomsticks?" Dyland asked.

"What do you mean a weird picture thing?" Casey asked.

"I don't know the picture is moving, but it is also talking. It's like watching real life." Dyland said.

"Oh you mean a movie. They are showing a muggle movie here?" Bonnie asked bewildered.

"Yeah, everyone is there." Dyland said while heading towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Well that's interesting. A muggle movie playing here in Hogsmeade." Bonnie said.

"Maybe it's to get more customers." Darren said.

"Seems to be working." Trevor said.

"Let's go." Casey said excitedly and grabbing onto Darren's arm.

The group walked along the main road a little ways down. They reached the Three Broomsticks. As usual the place looked practically the same. You entered the pub and were instantly greeted by shrunken house-elf heads that were hung on the walls. Bonnie would always comment about how much that would infuriate her mother, who was the founder of S.P.E.W. There was a room that had one table and few chairs around it possibly for meetings. There was a long, shining counter that the bartender stood behind. Madam Rosmerta was the bartender. She was an older lady who had crazy dirty blonde hair with grey strands. There were tables gathered around and in the front of the pub where a large mirror used to be was a large screen with a muggle movie playing.

"Wow I can't believe this." Bonnie said.

"Yeah who would have thought?" Darren said.

"It's so packed; I can't even see the screen from here. Let's get a seat." Trevor said.

The group moved to a booth that had a good few of the movie and sat down.

"Anything for you dearies?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Butterbeers all around please." Darren said handing her 6 sickles.

"Thanks Darren." Bonnie said

"I wonder what movie this is." Casey said turning towards the movie.

The rest of the group turned to watch the movie. It wasn't two seconds in to watching it that Bonnie heard Trevor suck in a deep breath. She turned and looked at him and saw a look or horror on his face.

"Are you okay Trevor?" Bonnie asked.

His face went red and he began to mumble something about needing to leave. Since he was on the inside of the booth he was stuck where he was.

"Calm down bro what's the rush?" Darren said agitated as Trevor tried to rush him out of the seat.

"HEY LOOK THERE'S TREVOR!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Bonnie looked toward the crowd of students and what was on the screen shocked her. There Trevor was making out with some girl. Bonnie's eyes got big and she turned to look at Trevor.

.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Casey said looking at Trevor. A look of anger came across her face.

"Uuh.. umm.. yeah.. gotta go." Trevor said bolting out of the door way Casey hot on his heels.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Trevor's movie character said.

Bonnie recognized that line from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She stared at the screen watching the famous balcony scene staring her best friend. She watched only for a brief moment trying to get her thoughts around everything. Her best friend was in a movie…

Bonnie rushed outside after watching the scene for a few seconds more. In the middle of the street stood Casey and Trevor, Casey's hair flailed every which way. Her face was red and she was screaming at Trevor moving her hands around. Darren stood off to the side looking gloomy. Bonnie stood next to Darren and watched the scene unfold.

"How DARE you lie to us! What you don't think we are good enough for you to know your little secret?" Casey yelled.

"You think I wanted everyone to know? People treat you differently when they think you're some sort of star." Trevor yelled back.

"Ooooh a big star are you? Been doing this long huh? How long have you been lying to me?" Casey asked her voice getting shrill.

"It's my business Casey. Why do you even care so much?" Trevor said his face getting redder by the minute. More students started gathering around the scene.

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Casey screamed.

"I don't have to deal with this. I've kept one little secret from you and you freak out." Trevor said.

"One little secret? ONE LITTLE SECRET? HOW ARE YOU BEING IN MUGGLE FILMS A LITTLE SECRET?" Casey

"IT DOESN'T AFFECT YOU! IT'S MY LIFE!" Trevor said.

"YOU THINK I LIKE WATCHING YOU MAKE OUT WITH SOME BIMBOO ON THE SCREEN?" Casey said.

Trevor looked at Casey and sucked in a breath.

"AND WHY WOULD THAT MATTER TO YOU?" Trevor said.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Casey said

Casey stormed off and Trevor followed suit in the other direction. Bonnie took a deep breathe. This was an extremely awkward moment. She looked at Darren. He stood up straight, his eyes down. She saw that his fists were clenched and he was getting slightly red in the face.

"Darren…" Bonnie began but he stormed off away from her before she could say anything. He was headed in the same direction that Casey was.

'This is not going well…' Bonnie thought to herself.

**So excited to finally have another chapter for you guys! It took me a while to write this chapter because of all the descriptions of places. I really hoped you liked it and i am looking forward to updating more chapters in the near future. As long as there are readers and fans of this story i will update. I promise you that. I promise it won't be as long as it has in the past though. So please review! Let me know how i am doing! **


	35. Hogsmeade and Braton

**Since I haven't updated in FOREVER I decided to come back with a little fluff. I hope you enjoy. **

Bonnie thought today was going to be a great day at Hogsmeade. She thought that she would have a long day hanging out with her best friends and just get to enjoy herself. She definitely didn't think she would be standing outside alone wondering what had just happened between her two best friends.

'Trevor is in muggle films? How does he even have time for that? …. Casey was so mad I can believe she just blew up at Trevor like that… Poor Darren, it's obvious to the world that Casey must like Trevor why else would she care if he makes out with some girl in a movie. Casey likes Trevor… What if they were to get together? Would I become a permanent third wheel? This is so weird.' Bonnie thought to herself as she began to walk around Hogsmeade alone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a voice behind her making her jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you!" Braton said as she turned to look who was behind her.

"Braton! Oh my, you gave me a fright." Bonnie said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. So what happened with your friends? I would have thought you would be spending the day with them" Braton asked Bonnie.

"I could ask you the same thing how come you aren't with your posy?" Bonnie asked

"Sometimes they bore me. All they talk about is how powerful and rich their families are. When you don't have one doesn't seem that interesting anymore." Braton said looking towards his shoes.

"You have one Braton. The Weasleys are your family now." Bonnie said smiling at him.

"The Weasels? Yeah they are alright." Braton said laughing when Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Bonnie pretended to pick something off her sweater.

"So you want to go get something to drink or something?" Braton asked.

"Yeah sure, I was going to get a Butterbeer with my friends but the Three Broomsticks is packed. I know it's kind of lame but do you want to just get some tea at Madame Puddifoots?" Bonnie said.

"Sure I could use a cup of tea. It is getting chilly out here." Braton said as Bonnie lead the way.

The walk to Madam Puddifoots was pretty awkward for both of them. It wasn't every day that they spent time with each other and it would still take a long time to get used to being around each other at school. They walked in silence casting glances at each other once in a while. On lookers passed by were taking double looks at the sight of the once enemies walking peacefully next to each other.

They walked up to the small tea shop and walked in a tuneful tinkle announcing their entrance. The decorations were very tacky and extremely frilly. Braton had never been to Madam Puddifoots' Tea shop before and he immediately understood why. The gaudy tables and chairs were claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. The round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls. It was a very cramped feeling even Madam Puddifoot who immediately greeted them and rushed them to a nearby booth seemed to have trouble moving in between the chairs. (All description from the book)

On the inside Bonnie was scolding herself. She had always come here with Casey just to get tea and never really thought much about the atmosphere. It clearly was the dating spot for sickening kissing couples who were madly in love with each other. She felt mortified that she invited Braton here.

'Why did I bring him here, of all places? This is so embarrassing he must think… uuh!' Bonnie thought to herself.

"So… uh… I've never actually been in here before." Braton said trying to relieve the tension. He didn't understand how people could be comfortable making out in front of strangers.

"Yeah, I've only come here with Casey I didn't realize it was so… Comfy?" Bonnie said with a half held laugh as a girl beside them burst into giggles at something her boyfriend has said.

"Ha yeah I guess you can say that." Braton said sipping his tea that Madam Puddifoot placed down in front of him.

The young teens looked around barely giving each other eye contact. Bonnie felt like this was the most embarrassing situation she had been in a long time. She was so thankful that Braton decided to change the topic.

"So… What about your friends? You never told me what happened?" Braton asked, trying to come up with something to break the discomfort.

"Oh right. We went to the Three Broomsticks who were strangely showing a muggle film. That is why the place was so crowded. I have no clue why they were showing the film, but it was interesting to see wizards watching a film like a bunch of muggle teens. Not that there's anything wrong with not watching films, but you know." Bonnie began

'Wow, get to the point!' Bonnie thought to herself as she felt like she was beginning to mumble.

"Well anyways, the muggle film was a play called Romeo and Juliet which is a love story about…" Bonnie began

"I've actually read that play by William Shakespeare right? I really enjoyed it." Braton said

Bonnie looked at him with surprise. She wouldn't have thought Braton was in to reading something by a muggle author and especially a play as romantic as Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh well that's great. So we only saw like a second of the movie and there was Trevor! He was the main character Romeo kissing Juliet. I couldn't believe it. My best friend whom I should know in a muggle movie! Before I even knew what was happening he was running out Casey hot on his heels and they started yelling at each other." Bonnie said.

"Over what?" Braton asked

"I don't know, I think Casey was jealous." Bonnie said immediately reddening as she realized maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Because he was in a muggle movie?" Braton asked.

"Don't say anything, but I think she might have a thing for Trevor. I know she's with Darren, but who knows." Bonnie said. She didn't know why she felt like she could be a hundred percent truthful to Braton, but he did make her feel comfortable.

"Oh I see." Braton said.

The two sat there sipping at their tea. The windows were foggy with the steaminess in the air. Bonnie silently cursed Madame Puddifoots for putting them in such a small booth. She could practically feel him breathing they were so close.

Braton looked around the room. Silently vowing to himself to never come to this little shop again. It really was incredibly tacky. He wasn't sure why people would really want to come here to being with. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable and accidentally brushed up against Bonnie.

"Oh sorry." Braton said.

"Oh it's okay." Bonnie said.

Braton suddenly feeling hot pulled his sweater up over his head. The steamy air was really starting to get to him and he used his sweater to wipe the little sweat that started to build up on his forehead.

Bonnie stared at Braton as he took his sweater off. His shirt rode up a little as he took it off. She tried not to wince as she saw the scars there. Braton must have seen her looking because he quickly pulled his shirt down. A little color formed across his skin.

"I… I am sorry Braton." Bonnie said.

"Why… It is not like you're the one who did it." Braton said not really comfortable with where the conversation was going. He and Bonnie hadn't really talked about his father that often.

"I know. Just wish things were different." Bonnie said not sure what to say to him. She couldn't imagine going through what Braton went through on a daily bases with his father.

She subconsciously laid her hand on top of his giving him a soft squeeze which he returned by grabbing her hand in his.

"Thank you." Was all Braton could say as he looked at her.

He let her hand go and turned back to finish his tea. Bonnie felt her pulse quicken and smiled to herself.

"So you uhh, you want to get out of here? The tea was good and all, but I think I've had my fill of watching strangers make out" Braton said after he notice she was done with her tea.

"Yes! I definitely had my fill too." Bonnie said putting on her coat and following him out.

"So where do you want to go next?" Bonnie asked shivering as they went into the icy air.

"I was thinking of stopping by Maestro's Music Shop. I was actually on my way there when I saw you standing by yourself." Braton said.

"You like music?" Bonnie asked kind of surprised, first reading muggle literature and now music. There was more to Braton than she knew.

"Yeah, it is kind of a secret hobby of mine." Braton said.

"Well Mr. Malfoy your secret is safe with me." Bonnie said smiling.

"That's good wouldn't want to hex you now would I?" Braton said laughing as he nudged her slightly throwing her off balance. In which she playfully slapped his arm.

The rest of the day was very nice. Bonnie had planned a great day with friends and ended up having just as good of a one with Braton. They laughed and joked with each other. Braton shared his tastes in music and Bonnie told him about more muggle literature she thought he would love. Before they knew it the sun had started to go down and the air became colder.

"I can't believe what time it is. We got to get back to Hogwarts." Bonnie said

"Wouldn't want to get caught after curfew Weaslette?" Braton asked playfully

"No I wouldn't as a matter of fact." Bonnie said laughingly as they started toward the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts.

Bonnie smiled to herself and looked up as snow started to fall. She loved the snow. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things about nature. Forgetting who she was with, she started twirling laughing a little.

"Dancing in the snow now are we?" Braton said laughing as he watched her face light up.

"You should try it." Bonnie said spinning faster.

"Men don't spin." Braton said.

"Is that so? That's too bad because it's really fun." Bonnie said laughing and spinning faster causing herself to lose her balance.

Braton quickly caught her around her waist as she slipped on some ice.

"Are you alright?" Braton asked breathing in her perfume.

'Wow she smells amazing' Braton thought

"Just a little dizzy is all" Bonnie said as she looked up at him.

His arms were still around her waist as he brought his hand up and pushed back a piece of hair that fell in front her face pushing it back slowly behind her ear. Bonnie could swear she felt herself come on fire as she watched how intensely he was looking at her.

"Come on you two, last call to Hogwarts. You don't want to be out past curfew." A professor spoke behind them, obviously checking for stragglers.

Braton quickly let go of her waist. His face flushing he turned toward the carriage and opened the door motioning for her to follow him.

Bonnie blushed intensely as she got into the carriage. The two teens barely looked at each other the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Braton walked with her to the Gryffindor tower, ignoring the questioning stares of the other Gryffindor's. She paused by the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Thank you for spending the day with me. It meant a lot not having to be alone at Hogsmeade after my friends ditched me." Bonnie said.

"Oh it's fine. It gave me a reason to spend time with someone worthy of it." Braton said.

"So I am worthy of your time now? I bet you wouldn't have ever thought you would say that to a Weasley." Bonnie said laughing.

"Never in a Million years." Braton said smiling.

They stood their awkwardly before hugging each other quickly. Braton watched as she went inside making a point to make sure she got inside safely before walking down to the dungeon.

Bonnie smiled as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She changed into her nightgown and laid down in her bed. As she fell asleep a small smile spread across her face.

Today was a good day indeed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I hadn't visited this story in so long I actually had to go back and re-read a lot of the chapters. I hope I hadn't made any mistakes. Please review, I really look forward to reading your reviews. It's what fuels me to continue to write this story instead of giving up. Part of me wants to spend some time and rewrite some of the chapters to make them flow more. I am going to try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for being a loyal reader .**


End file.
